A Sixth Lifetime
by kyra.storms
Summary: It was an unlikely love but somehow they found each other, or more like he found her...      -Epilogue Posted-
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Bleach fic. I originally wanted to write this as an Ichi/Hime fic because they really are my first and favourite pair but the setting for the story seemed to fit Renji better, so I went with it. I hope you like it and if you don't, that's alright too! Let me know your thoughts :)

I would like to dedicate this story to my dear friend Sinoo, all credit truly belongs to her. It was her who inspired me to write in the first place and I'd really like to thank her for the inspiration :) This is for you Sina-chan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Bleach Wiki or any of their affiliates…

It started out as an ordinary day within Seireitei. For Abarai Renji, it was nothing short of paper work, paper work, and more paper work... Being a captain was proving to be tiring, and not in a good way at that. He didn't mind the tiredness that came with training, no that kinda tiredness he appreciated. Dusting off Zabimaru and stretching it to the limits once a while was what he looked forward to the most. It took his mind off things which paper work could never do. However being a captain meant your duties mainly consisted of sitting in your office dealing with dreaded paper work, attending meetings summoned by the Captain Commander and occasionally attending the Men's Association meetings, which was way better than the first two.

When he had received his promotion, the fifth squad had received him well. He knew most off them and they knew that he would do well seeing as he was the Fukataicho of the 6th squad under the captaincy of the infamous Kuchiki Byakuya. His now Fukataicho, Momo Hinamori, was the happiest off all. They had been friends for ages and she welcomed the trust he brought with him. He was glad that she was better now, after all the pain she went through caused by the traitorous Aizen. He was gone now and she had moved on, well from his view point that is. He couldn't say the same for himself though...

It had been five years now... Five years that he had realised the dream of ever having Kuchiki Rukia as his own was officially over. Five years, one month and three days to be exact but who the fuck was counting. It was that faithful day when he decided after the long years that he had waited, he was going to finally tell her how he felt, but before he could utter a word, she had burst out that she and Kurosaki were in love, and how right it felt and so on. He couldn't remember the rest that was said after that for he had gone into shock. The woman that he had been pining for, for as long as he could remember, was in love with another man… And it just had to be Kurosaki Ichigo… He had nothing against the boy, who was now a man as he was so reminded by Rukia, but if he was honest with himself, he would confess that he envied the orange haired man, not only for stealing Rukia's affection, off which he thought belonged to him, but all the attention he received from everybody and no matter how bad things got in a battle, he was always coming out on top. However his life was mildly the opposite. He had his friends and a good social life in Soul Society, if you could call it that, but he never had the attention Ichigo received. What riled him up the most was the fact that no matter how hard he tried to be the best, he always ended being second best, even now with Rukia… He had always tried his hardest, but he would always fall short. How long had he trained and moved up the ranks to eventually become the Fukataicho of division 6, under Kuchiki Byakuya. And then when his chance came to surpass his idol, he couldn't succeed, he didn't have the resolve to beat Byakuya, even though he had reached his Bankai. Not only that, but a mere human boy who hadn't even known about Soul Society or Shinigami's for that matter, managed to wipe the floor with him and Ikkaku and then went on to beat the legendary Zaraki Kenpachi and the noble Kuchiki Byakuya. He had felt that envy, but he pushed it away for he knew the boy was genuine and he had come to save Rukia. He had become his ally, and went on to becoming friends no matter the strange arguments they had ever so often. They had an understanding between each other. But that envy surfaced again that night when Rukia confessed her feelings and all he wanted to do was crack his skull open, but he couldn't, he wouldn't, for the sake of Rukia. So he did what he did best, he swallowed his feelings and pretended as if he was extremely happy for his best friend, all while smiling with a heavy heart.

Although he might have felt distraught at the news, he would never forget the look that he had seen on the healers face when she found out. He thought he knew pain, but apparently he was wrong…

He had been at Urahara's Shop, cleaning up outside because Jinta wouldn't let up on that fucking freeloading shit and he needed to get his mind of things instead of lazing around inside. It had been only the previous night that the bomb had been dropped on him. He was sweeping around a few leaves when he heard light footsteps approach. He looked up to see Orihime smiling timidly up at him. She was dressed in her usual school uniform but with a beige cardigan over her school shirt. He noticed that her clothes really clung to her womanly curves, he didn't think a uniform could actually accentuate someone's figure. He wanted to chuckle at that thought when he was pulled out of his thoughts by her soft childlike voice.

"Hello Abarai-kun", she said softly while looking at her hands clasped in front of her.

He noticed that she was feeling shy for some reason and realised that she must have caught him gazing at her. 'Argh, you can be such a baka sometimes Abarai!' he reprimanded himself. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Uh, hi Orihime, what brings you to the shop?" he asked.

"Oh, well I was taking a walk, just to get some fresh air and I thought I'd drop by seeing as I was in the area, just to tell everyone hi because I haven't seen everyone in a while and I thought that it would be rude for me to just walk on by without saying hello, especially seeing as I was so close by, and-"

"Woah! Hold up there Orihime! I get it, you just wanted to visit." He said with a slight grin at the animated way she spoke. He had stopped her from her ramblings because he knew that she could go on and on.

"Heh heh, sorry Abarai- Kun, sometimes my mouth just fly's off without telling me, I think it's those blue men that have something to do with it…" She said while scrunching her forehead and thinking to her self.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her, she really was a sweet girl. She looked up and smiled at him and he noticed for the first time that she had a really breath taking smile. It radiated warmth and you could actually feel it surround you when her gaze was on you. "Come on, lets go inside" he smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him as he stood the broom up against the wall. He walked in and proceeded to sit at the low lying table where Urahara was presently at.

Urahara went on to greet Orihime and ask her about her daily life. He listened on quietly and noticed Tessai bringing in some tea mentioning that he had heard Orihime's voice. Renji snorted, realizing he got none of that treatment around here. He looked towards the tea, when he heard the door opening and the sound of giggling floated in towards them.

"Oi, Inoue? What are you doing here?" Kurosaki asked Orihime.

Orihime turned, due to her back facing the doorway and Renji noticed her eyes widening, shock clear on her face.

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun, K-Kuchiki-san… I-I-I…"

And then he noticed Orihime's eyes glance down and her eyes widened even more, if that was even possible and then she gasped. Renji looked towards whatever it was that gave her such an expression and then he saw Ichigo's hand was wrapped around Rukia's securely. His chest tightened and he inwardly groaned. He turned to look back towards the tea but realised that the girl next to him was slowly having trouble breathing.

"Orihime? Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

She didn't move, just kept staring at their hands. He could see the shimmering of her eyes and he knew they would spill any moment, in all the emotions that had been going on through his head from the time Rukia confessed, he had completely forgot about the young gifted healer who practically worshiped the human Shinigami. He never once thought about how this would affect her, the girl who had run off to help this man she loved,save a girl she hardly knew. She was taken by Aizen on the whim that she would be protecting her friends only to have Ichigo save her which probably strengthened the feelings she had for him. He felt extremely sad for the kind hearted girl, a girl that would sacrifice her own feelings for the sake of others, in some cases even her enemies. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp voice.

"Oi, Inoue? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he took a step towards her.

This made her snap out of her reverie and look up at him. "N-N-Nothing Kurosaki-kun, nothing at all." She exclaimed, moving her hands rapidly in front of her. She started to stand up shakily, then bowing to everybody hurriedly, mumbling something about making dinner and her favourite TV shows, and then proceeded to dash past the two at the door and out into the street.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and said." What was that about? Maybe I should go check up on her"

Before he could say anything, Renji interrupted him with a snort. "Look at your hands Dumbass"

Ichigo and Rukia proceeded to look at their hands and then realization set in. "Ichigo! You didn't tell Inoue did you…?" Rukia asked with eyes wide.

Ichigo dragged his hands over his face eliciting a small groan, "I wanted to today, but I just didn't get the chance…"

"You Baka! Go after her now!" Rukia screamed and shoved him not too gently towards the door and then scrambled out her self. Renji knew this was none of his business but he couldn't help but sigh at the memory of the look of hurt on Orihime's face, it mirrored what he felt in his heart and he cold only imagine how she felt with a heart as big as hers. He leaped up and followed them outside. He probably was the only one who could comprehend what the girl was feeling right now so maybe he should even the odds instead of having two against one.

When he got outside, he noticed Ichigo running off down the street screaming out for Inoue and Rukia following behind. He could make out Orihime's figure a slight distance in front of Ichigo. He noticed she stopped and turned around as Ichigo caught up with her. Rukia had stopped a small distance away from them and he could see Ichigo talking to the girl as she looked up at him. He made his way towards them and heard everything.

"Inoue, I-I need to tell you something…" Ichigo whispered lowering his head. Renji noticed he couldn't bring himself to look at her in the eyes. Before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"Are y-you a-and Kuchiki-san a couple…?" The healer asked gently.

"Hai Inoue…" Ichigo silently replied.

Orihime gasped and then turned slowly to look at Rukia. They gazed at each other for a moment until Rukia whispered solemnly while gazing at the floor. "I'm sorry Inoue…It just happened…"

Orihime just stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks, her mouth slightly agape. And then it looked as if she snapped out of it and said, "I-I-I'm happy for you Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun. I hope you are happy together." And she smiled so softly at the both of them. When she looked at Renji, he instantly saw the pain and hurt in her eyes that she tried to hide behind the façade that she was happy for them.

"Inoue… Are you sure…" Ichigo asked

And then Renji noticed that the façade cracked as she looked into Kurosaki's eyes. She took a deep breath and burst out into tears, covering her face. "I can't do this! I just can't!" And she turned abruptly and bolted down the street towards the main road, tears blurring her eyes.

Ichigo ran off after her, "Inoue! Inoue! Wait! Stop running!" Rukia followed screaming his name and Renji followed, for some reason he felt like the girl shouldn't be alone. They chased after her down the pavement but she was making a mad dash away from Ichigo. She looked as if she was running blindly, and then she ran across the road like she was being chased by the devil itself. No one saw the car approaching her with a speed, least of all herself, she was probably hindered by her tears. Everyone was highly emotional, not giving their surroundings a thought. We all stopped as if the scene played in slow motion. Renji shoved down the feeling to hurl when he heard the sickening sound of bones breaking as he watched Orihime's body fly through the air and fall on the ground with a heavy thud. They were all paralyzed as they stared. This couldn't be happening… the next thing he heard was Ichigo's pained roar.

"INOUE!" Ichigo ran towards her and so did he and Rukia. Ichigo didn't want to touch her or move her, he knew of the consequences as the son of a doctor. He laid two fingers along her neck and started shaking his head violently, "No… No... No… It's too late" Ichigo sat back and stared at Orihime's battered body. Rukia gasped and shoved him out of the way, dropping to her knees, quickly using kidou. They waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing happened, until they heard the clinking sound of a chain. They all looked up, and there she was, the beautiful soul of Orihime Inoue, smiling sadly at them, her eyes looked different though, they were a lighter shade of grey than usual, and she was looking straight ahead, not at them as she spoke.

"It's okay, it's time for me to leave now… Kurosaki-kun… Would you? Please…" the healer said gently.

Renji knew what she wanted, it was too late for her, if Kidou hadn't worked all this time, then it was the end of Orihime's human existence… He watched as Ichigo walked towards her, tears rolling down his face. "I'm sorry… Inoue…"

"No, please don't apologise, I'm okay, please be happy Kurosaki-kun, and you too Kuchiki-san…" She looked towards the petite Shinigami, who couldn't control her tears, but not directly at her. She then had a sad smile on her face, and still looking into the distance, without looking at him, said, "it was nice knowing you Abarai-Kun".

Renji nodded with a sad smile of his own, it was just like Orihime to put everyone's feelings before her own. "Hai…" As he continued to look at her, he couldn't understand why she wasn't looking at them when she clearly looked like she was in peace. She literally radiated calmness.

She turned towards the direction of Ichigo, still not looking at him directly, and said, "I'm ready" And then she closed her eyes, eyes that seemed to trouble Renji's mind ever since she left her material body.

Ichigo used his badge to dislodge his body, which Rukia caught, and then he pulled Zangetsu off his back and turned the handle toward her until a soft blue glow illuminated it. "Take care Inoue" He whispered as he touched her forehead with it. They all watched as she began to disintegrate into the night air, whilst keeping her smile on her mouth, and then she was gone…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 2

Renji was onto his daily once a month visit to his 'hometown' of Inuzuri, the 78th District of Rukongai. After the winter war and attaining Taicho status, Renji felt compelled to travel the distance and go back to his roots once a while. Remembering his young days with his friends and Rukia, how they would scavenge for food on a daily basis, it was almost a battle everyday to attain some nourishment.

The one thing Renji reminded himself was that he would never forget where he came from. He would take this trip every month just to remind him that he was not born into the status he acquired, he had to work for it, and it brought him back down to earth to really see how life had been. He would bring along gold coins and secretly place them in places where he knew the little kids were sure to find it, the kids who reminded him of himself and his friends.

It made him happy to see their looks of wonderment when they would find it. At least it stopped them from stealing and getting beatings for the time being. He would walk to the streets, aware of the stares and greetings he would get. People feared him now and some respected him for they knew how he had made it to the top.

As he walked along the side of the road, he looked at all the people bustling around him, many bowing and greeting him. He was glad that the people had toned down in the recent month. No one crowded him or stared at him in awe, they were used to his daily visits now, so the most attention he would get would be stares or greetings. Well some still shied away in fear, usually the younger ones. He was used to that, he was told on many occasions that he scared people due to his outrageous hair and the combination of his electrifying tattoos and to top it all off was his piercing stare, no wonder people backed off.

However, in all the time he had been coming here, not once did anybody approach him or dared touch him. Renji had been so caught up in his thoughts that he did not see the figure that approached him at his front, all he felt next was a throbbing pain at the middle of his chest as his butt made contact with the ground, a loud 'oof' escaping his mouth.

His eyes closed in frustration and pain, he rubbed his chest as he made to get up. As he stood, he couldn't help but voice his frustrations. "You Baka! How dare you assault me?" He couldn't understand for the life of him how someone would dare attack him, a Taicho, on the street. This fucker was in for a serious beating!

As he turned to see the assailant, he felt a tug at the bottom of his Haori as a very familiar melodious voice floated towards his ears.

"Hai! Gomenasai! Heh heh… But then again you didn't see me either…" the voice relayed.

Renji was dumbstruck as he turned to look fully at the voice that he just heard as she pulled on his Haori to help her back into an upright position. There, in front of him, stood Orihime Inoue in all her innocence and beauty, with that breath taking smile. And then he noticed her eyes, those same eyes that had troubled him that night she left the living world. They weren't focused and then he looked towards her hands and noticed the stick she held in her right hand and then it hit him like a ton of bricks, Orihime was blind…

He glanced at her, all while his mouth still hang open, as she attempted to pick her bags up off the ground but not succeeding.

"Wait" Renji said while bending to pick up the packages, putting in the groceries that had spilled onto the street.

"Arigatou… but you really shouldn't be helping me seeing as I kinda chest butted you…" she said quietly, while looking towards the floor and squeezing the stick between her small hands. It reminded him off that night at the Shoten… He shook his head. Dispelling awful memories and spoke up, "Were you on your way home?"

Orihime was a bit nervous, she had just walked into a Taicho! And knowing her head, it must have stung! She was surprised he didn't go Bankai on her and kill her right there, but then again, why would a Taicho waste his energy when he could just send her to her death with a mere punch! She knew he was a Taicho, she had felt the bottom of his Haori and only a Taicho's Haori had those unique markings, and she would know.

She loved interacting with the kids on the streets and for some odd reason she was good at sewing or patching up things. So it was no hassle for her when the kids came to her with the idea to sew little Taicho outfits for them so they could recreate the imaginary game of becoming a Taicho and slaying hollows and evil doers. One of the boys had drawn the exact pattern for her, colouring it in hard so she could feel the shape and realise the pattern. And she knew the material she had felt was different from others, it was rare and expensive. Due to her blindness, Orihime's other senses were heightened.

Although she knew he was a Taicho, she wasn't scared, she was nervous, not scared. He kind of had a foreboding aura around him but that didn't deter her at first. But when she realised his aura changed when he turned around fully, she wasn't sure what to expect. She was pulled out of her thoughts by his impatient voice.

"Oi, are you going to answer me?" Renji growled slightly in irritation. He knew that Orihime could space out at weird times but he didn't think she would take it with her into the after life. He was so stunned to actually see her in front of him, after five years…

When she had lost her life, they all figured that she would reach Soul Society and be granted some sort of permission to retain her memories as well as her allowance into the academy or even straight into one of the squads, fourth preferably. However, they were all shocked as hell when they reached Soul Society in search of her, to find out that she had been placed in one of the districts within Rukongai, without her memories.

Everyone was enraged that she was being treated as an ordinary soul after all she had done to help Soul Society and her friends. That anger quickly turned to shock when it was revealed that Orihime herself had asked to not be given preferable treatment, she also didn't want to retain her memories and stated that if she ever felt like becoming a Shinigami while she lived in Rukongai, she would join the academy.

Her last wish was that none of her friends or the Shinigami she had known was to know where she was to be situated. She probably felt it would be better that way. And they had granted her wishes. Renji figured it was for the best, at least then she would be able to forget the pain she endured… But for fucks sake, couldn't they have put her in one of the better districts! It's not like she would have known!

No one looked for her, Rangiku tried but in the end they all decided to respect her wishes and let her be, but it didn't stop them from thinking about her from time to time, himself included. Although, now looking at her, he couldn't understand for the life of him, why she was blind…

"Er… Sorry… I space out like that sometimes…" She giggled. "Hai, I was on my way home" She smiled.

He looked at her, taking note of the brown tattered dress she wore that just fell below her knees. The dress accentuated her figure, just like all her other clothes, he grinned. Orihime was one well endowed lady, he wouldn't lie, she had a stunning figure, and he suddenly frowned at the thought of the creeps that he knew lurked on the streets of Inuzuri leering at her.

"Ok, Show me the way" He said with slight agitation. He definitely wasn't going to leave her to carry these bags herself, the least he could do was help, and not to mention, if they saw a Taicho walking with her, they wouldn't think twice about looking at her again.

Orihime gasped and widened her eyes. "Oh no! You can't do that! I already knocked you down with my clumsiness and now you are being so kind to walk me home, I just couldn't, it wouldn't be right! It's okay, I-"

She was cut short as Renji grasped one of the wrists that were flaying in front of him and stilled her, "It's okay Orihime, I'll walk you home, and maybe help you refrain from barreling anyone else down with that hard head of yours." He said with a light chuckle.

She was about to giggle when she realised something, "I-I-I didn't r-remember telling you my name…" She said with a shocked look on her face.

"W-What? I-I heard someone mentioning it as they passed and they were looking at you…" Renji spluttered, letting go off her wrist, sometimes he could be so thick headed!

"Oh! I thought you might have been a stalker or a psycho path that preys on woman... Heh heh… Sorry…" She smiled softly.

Renji grinned at that, same old Orihime, "It's fine, now lets get you home, and no arguments." He stopped her as she began to protest.

"Hai, arigatou" Orihime said and held out her stick in front of her, getting ready to walk. Renji followed her lead and walked along side her as she led the way. The conversation on the way to her house was a quiet and minimal one, mostly because they were lost in their own thoughts.

"How do you know your way home?" Renji asked her.

"Oh, I've gotten used to the route for the many years I've been living year, I guess my sense of direction is heightened and I usually don't stray off my normal route." She replied.

They carried on to walk in silence and eventually reached Orihime's house which was a small cabin on the outskirts of Inuzuri, along the river. The inside of the cabin was small but just enough for at most two people. As you entered through the door, a lounging area was found towards the right with a single couch in front of a fire place, on his left was a small table with two chairs place around it and the kitchen lay just beyond that, with a counter separating the dining area from the kitchen.

He noticed two doors on the other end of the room, probably a bathroom and bedroom. The place looked rather homely and he could see that Orihime had put her familiar touch to it. Not to mention her scent and warmth radiated throughout the room, making him feel at peace for some odd reason.

"You stay quiet far away from the market…" Renji said as he laid down the parcels on the kitchen counter

"It's quieter out where I live, I just feel more at peace…" Orihime replied, as she made her way towards the kitchen cautiously avoiding objects, proceeding to fill the tea pot with water and then placing it on the stove.

"Oi, Orihime, I must be going… I have some work to do… It was nice meeting you." Renji said in order to leave, he didn't know what to make out of finding her. It's not as if he was looking for her, he just happened to stumble upon her, literally… If he remembered correctly, she didn't mention anything about a situation like this before her memories were stripped, so he figured it would be fine to walk her home and help her out.

She was considered a friend in his case, mind you he had offered to rescue her from Hueco Mundo, and he eventually got there but then that was mostly to look out for Rukia, but his intentions were the same. At this moment he didn't know what to do, it was hard to sit here and have a conversation with someone you knew but who didn't have a clue who you were, especially all the things they've been through.

He might just blurt out something he shouldn't, and knowing him he would, like her name! So he decided it best for him to leave and figure it out later. However, before he could make for the door, her sweet voice reached him and made him stall.

"Please, don't go, just have tea, and I made a new batch of biscuits this morning which I could warm up really quickly, well… it's just to say thanks for your help…" Orihime said quietly, while shifting uncomfortably.

Renji was cornered, he couldn't turn down the expression she had on her face, hell he would have to be that psychopath she was talking about earlier to turn that down! He smiled softly and gave her a soft 'ok'. He smiled even wider when she gave out a squeal of approval and a huge smile burst forth on her mouth.

"Thank you! Have a seat and I'll be done in a minute." She smiled and then turned slowly as she went on to put the oven on and then attended to the parcels on the counter.

Renji walked toward the kitchen area, "let me give you a hand with those, just tell me where they all go-"

He was stopped short before he could finish what he was saying or even reach the counter. "No, no, no! It's fine I'll take care of it! You are a guest, please, relax and take a seat." She exclaimed as her hands flayed in front of her chest.

Renji gave out a hearty chuckle and said, "Hai", as he moved towards a chair near the table and sat. He watched her as she merrily moved around the kitchen, touching everything to find her way around. As she moved to put a few cans in one of the above cupboards, Renji couldn't help but stare at her derriere protruding outwards as she stood on her tip toes to reach the top.

It looked so firm and round as the dress hugged it close, shaping its wondrous contours, he couldn't help but wonder how soft it would feel… He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he realised where he was and whom he was with. He looked away with a small groan and a tinge of hotness on his cheeks. He heard the tea pot make a whistling noise just as the oven gave off a ring.

Orihime slowly poured the tea without spilling and then placed the biscuits on a saucer, eventually arranging the tea and biscuits on a tray. She was a slight bit nervous, she never had a man in her house before, except for the boys who would help her with her packages most of the time, but never a grown man, with a strong voice and an even stronger presence. She could tell he was extremely tall from when he spoke to her at the market, they were in quiet close proximity after getting up after their collision and she noticed his voice was very much above her.

Not to mention he was a Taicho! In her house! That just made her red at the ears! She hoped the house wasn't too untidy, she really hoped he didn't look at things with disgust… He was probably used to things way better in his life… She picked up the tray and slowly took it towards the table, placing it at the center. She then sat on the remaining chair and waited as he put in his sugar and milk, she did the same after him. She really hoped he'd like her biscuits, she knew she had some of the weirdest tastes but she had changed her recipes when she realised that not many people shared her tastes.

However she always made a small batch for herself with her favourite toppings. She was always baking and distributing her productions to her friends in the market, eventually people said that she should start making a profit, which she refused to because she felt bad for taking people's money, but eventually she was convinced by her friends, plus it helped with the income to upkeep her home.

Renji was a bit apprehensive to taste the biscuits. It looked fine, but he was afraid of what was inside… They all knew about Orihime and her weird tastes, Red Bean Paste and Wasabi coming to mind… He figured it was safer to just stick with the tea, which was really good. However, the Gods were not on his side…

"Aren't you going to have a biscuit…?" She asked enquiringly. She really didn't want her guest to only have tea. Maybe he had heard rumors of a blind woman who created strange concoctions when baking and figured it to be her! Oh no! She widened her eyes and quietly said, "It's okay, it's not that bad, I think…"

Renji felt like an idiot, something he had been feeling a lot recently around her. He chuckled to ease her and then said, "Actually I was gonna get to that…"

Orihime felt really stupid now, it seemed like she was forcing him to eat it! She bowed her head in shame when she heard him speak.

"Don't worry about it, I know you are just trying to be hospitable." He smiled softly and reached over to gently squeeze her hand, which held her cup, to assure her he meant it. Renji did not anticipate the jolt he would feel when his callous hands touched her soft skin. He pulled back as she let out a small gasp at their touch.

He didn't know what he had felt but it was definitely a feeling he hadn't felt before, especially seeing as it didn't happen before when he held her wrist in the market. He didn't want to linger on it for too long so he decided to pick up a biscuit and shove it in his mouth to distract him. Another thing he did not expect, the biscuits were divine! His eyes widened at the delicious treat as it rolled around his mouth. The biscuit smooth with a tinge of cinnamon and a sprinkle of nuts. It was amazing to say the least…

"Wow Orihime, these are great! How'd you make these? I have never tasted anything like this before!" Renji said ecstatically, he wanted to revert to his old ways and just barrel the rest of the biscuits in his mouth, forgetting about the status and reputation he had to uphold, but he refrained from doing so. He continued to chew as Orihime's mood changed for the better after their close encounter.

She giggled, which he now realised was a very heartwarming sound. She then went on to tell him how it was made and their conversation went on about how she lived and what she did to make a daily living,

Renji realised that it was getting late and that he had wiped out all the biscuits on the table, he moved his chair backwards, and stood. "Thank you Orihime, the tea and your treats were amazing to say the least, but I have to get going, it is getting late after all." He said while smiling and watching her as she stood carefully and moved around the table.

"Oh no! It was my pleasure! It was the least I could do for your help" She said, looking at him, eyes unfocused but still smiling.

He couldn't help but feel sad and regret as he looked into her unseeing eyes… He nodded, even though she couldn't see, turned around and stepped out onto the porch and of onto the grass as he heard her voice stop him. He turned to look at her as she stood on the porch, the setting sun bathing her in fire, catching on her auburn hair making it look like it was alight.

She really looked like an angel standing there, a beautiful vision… Argh.., did he just think that? Where were all these thoughts and feelings coming from all of a sudden? He shook his head as he heard her questioning voice and realised he hadn't heard her question.

"S-Sorry Orihime, what did you say?" He asked.

"Oh, I said that you know my name and we've spent a while together and I never asked yours, silly me!" She giggled.

He chuckled, he completely forgot about that! "It's Abarai, Abarai Renji…" he said as he looked at her. What he saw next would be etched into his mind forever. She gave him the biggest, brightest and most genuine smile he had ever seen and that combined with the after glow of the sun made him stare in awe…

"Ah… It was really nice meeting you Abarai… Taicho…" she said while keeping her smile.

Renji was shocked out of his stupor. He widened his eyes and spluttered like a bumbling idiot! "H-H-How did you know I was a Captain?" he exclaimed.

She giggled even louder, "I felt the bottom of your Haori…" She said, while controlling her giggles and smiling softly back at him.

He smiled then, this woman was truly amazing, he had thought that she had treated him the way she did because she didn't know his status but apparently she had known from the beginning. Most of the people in Inuzuri would never have dared to speak to him or let alone invite him for tea.

She had treated him just like she would treat anybody else, with the kindness and caring that only Orihime Inoue knew how. He figured that someone from the village had described a captain's uniform for her and she had figured it out. Yes, a bright woman indeed.

He smiled and then said a final goodbye, "Take care Orihime"

"Hai, you to Abarai Taicho" She smiled and then she felt the air around her move as she felt him shunpo away…


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everyone who's reading this story, I hope you like it so far :)

Thanks to those who put this on their favourite list as well as those who added them on their story alerts:** Sinoo**, **Headoverheels4anime2011**, **porcelainsnow, tellie, war90, butterfliesinspring,Fumei Zeus, Zanbandia and Otepbunni.**

Special thanks go out to those who took the time to review: **tellie, Sinoo, war90, nypsy, Headoverheels4anime2011, liferscove2118 and Otepbunni.**

This chapter is dedicated to the above people, especially Headoverheels4anime2011**, **we really don't want her jumping off Mt Everest!

Well on to the next chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

When Renji had gotten back to his squads barracks, all he could think about was her… He was sitting at his desk, trying to get this wretched paper work out of the way but he couldn't, all he kept thinking about was how he had come across her after all this time. He knew there would be a few people that would want to know about this, but right now he really didn't feel like letting anyone know.

That night, as he lay in bed, he couldn't help but think of her and their interaction today, from the strange meeting, the walk to her home, their conversation and her heavenly biscuits and last but not least, her radiant smile that had made his day. Then his thoughts drifted to the feeling that roamed through his body when he had touched her…

For the life of him, he couldn't explain it. It was like a bolt of electricity flowing through him, which left him with a tingling sensation all over his body. Not to mention that every time he had seen her smile, he felt as if the world was a better place, as if he wanted to be in her presence all the time.

He knew the type of person Orihime was, not everything about her, but just enough to know that Kurosaki was an idiot for not snagging what was staring him blatantly in the face. The way she had looked standing there on the porch was a vision he could not expel from his mind, with this thought, Renji fell into a peaceful sleep, something he hadn't properly had in five years…

.

.

.

.

As Orihime got ready for bed, she couldn't help but smile at the memory of the day. She remembered his voice and his presence and couldn't help but wonder what he looked like. She was not a vain person but she would of really have liked to put a face to the overbearing but soft voice. She still couldn't get over the fact that a Taicho had been in her house, drinking her tea none the less!

He had also walked her home and carried her packages! It made her swoon to think that he was such a gentleman. However she couldn't help but wonder what he would be doing in Inuzuri. She had heard from the others that there had been a Captain walking around the district once a while.

No one really mentioned his name or what he looked like and she never asked, thinking that most captains or people from Seireitei probably had an air about themselves. But he was nothing like that, he seemed so genuine, and the way he said her name was as if he had known her for a long time instead of just meeting her.

She pulled up the blankets under her chin and snuggled in, trying to gain warmth, winter was approaching so the cold nights were going to be a regular. She smiled, thinking about how excited he had gotten at the taste of her biscuits, it was as if he was a kid again, nothing of the behavior of a captain! She liked that moment… As she drifted to sleep, she wondered if she would ever meet him again…

.

.

.

.

It had been a month since the last time he had seen Orihime, he didn't sway away from his usual routine, that being going to Inuzuri once a month, people may become suspicious, and he didn't want them knowing about Orihime just yet. However, that hadn't stopped him from going back and forth over the decision to just forget all of them and go and see her.

Ever since that day, he couldn't stop thinking about her, he wanted to see that smile again, he wanted to experience that feeling again and he knew she would be the only source. He also wanted to know how she was doing, if she needed anything and if she was being treated okay.

Renji was no fool, he noticed at how the men looked at Orihime that day at the market but due to him being at her side, their gazes were cut short. He didn't know how he had managed to refrain from visiting the district earlier, because right now he was searching for a flash of auburn hair as he walked through the market.

As he passed an alley way, he heard a soft bout of giggles float up to him. He turned, shadowing himself with the wall to watch the scene before him.

Orihime was perched on a wooden crate as the joyful sounds of the kids surrounding her embraced the air around them. They seemed really happy to see her and she smiled towards them. She held a brown paper bag in her lap, and she spoke to them in that beautiful voice of hers. Wait, beautiful? What in damnation was happening to him…?

"Ok everybody, you know the drill, Akio, you're up first and then everybody behind him." She smiled.

He heard the awws and ahhs as the smallest kid of the group smiled gleefully and went to stand in front of Orihime.

"Hey! Don't 'aww' me!" She laughed, "There's plenty for all of you!"

They all 'hoorayed' with a burst of excitement. Renji watched as Orihime pulled out two muffins from the bag and held it in front of her for the little boy, called Akio, to take. The boy, with short straight brown hair, took the muffins in his hand and then leaned forward to tug on Orihime's hair.

As she drooped forward, he stood on his tip toes and pecked her on her cheek, whispering, "Arigatou Orihime-Chan". To which Orihime gave him a blinding smile as he turned to sit beside her, while eating his share. She went on to give the rest of the group what was left in the bag as all the kids thanked her and sat around her as she chatted merrily with them.

Renji's heart began to tighten, he couldn't explain the feelings he felt right now. This woman was so selfless, she brought brightness and happiness into all the lives she touched. The feeling hit him stronger because he too was once one of those kids in this alleyway and if they had had someone like Orihime then, maybe things would have been different.

She was truly amazing and he couldn't stop the genuine smile that graced his mouth as he looked at her. She was also trying to make ends meet, by what he had seen at her house, it looked like she just made enough to get by, but here she was feeding these kids, street rats what most people called them, without asking for anything in return and they seemed to love her.

She really didn't know how happy she probably made these kids. Right now he felt the overwhelming feeling to protect her, keep her safe from all the troubles she faced, all the despair she had encountered years ago, even though she knew nothing of it. He wanted to help her just as she was helping those kids.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a group of men approaching from the other end. When some of the kids saw this, they ran, while a few stood their ground. Renji wanted to step in but decided to see how things played out before he did, he was on high alert so he would stop them if they tried anything threatening.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here…? A bunch of dirty little brats and the orange haired bitch. And I see she's giving out food, well we'll just have to confiscate them now won't we." The supposed leader sneered as his two goons behind him sniggered.

"L-Look, we don't want any trouble, if you want, I can bring you back more food, just-" Orihime was cut short as the leader of the goons bellowed, "Shut the fuck up! I don't remember telling you to speak you tramp!" And he walked towards her.

Renji was beyond furious, he wanted to rip that dickhead a new asshole for talking to Orihime like that! He braced his hand on the hilt off Zabimaru as he was about to shunpo in front of the bastard and beat him to Hueco Mundo when he stopped in his tracks and stared wide eyed as the little kid called Akio, boldly jumped in front of Orihime and screamed, "Leave Orihime-chan alone!" spreading his hands wide to block them from coming near her. Renji grinned at this, he had to give it to him, the boy had courage.

"No Akio! Get behind me, I'll handle this!" Orihime said, while grabbing onto the boys shoulder and pushing him behind her as he protested.

"Well I guess I'll just have to take my frustrations out on this little bitch for the kid's insolence!" And the goon made to grab at Orihime.

Orihime was scared out of her wits, she couldn't see a thing so she'd have to rely on her senses to protect the kids, she didn't want anything to happen to them, especially Akio. If that meant her taking the beatings for them, she would do it gladly.

As she pushed him behind her, she heard the words spew forth from his foul mouth and anticipated the first hit, when she felt a light wind swirl around her, displacing her hair as she felt a large presence in front of her, and then she heard the voice that she couldn't get out of her mind for a month.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Renji asked as he held the arm of the man that almost struck Orihime in a death grip.

The goon's eyes bulged and he stuttered as fear gripped him, "T-T-Taicho… Gomen, gomen, gomen! I wasn't thinking straight…"

Renji squeezed his hand tighter, eliciting a strangled scream from him as the goon fell to his knees. "If I ever see you mess around with these kids or even look at Orihime in any way again, I will fucking castrate you with my Zanpakuto and then beat seven different shades of shit out of you… And trust me, that won't be the worst part…" Renji snarled at him while giving him a deadly glare, furrowing his tattooed eyebrows.

The goon looked like he was almost shitting himself, his wrist was painfully obviously broken. He cried out, "I swear Taicho, I will never commit any crime again, I promise! Not against these kids, not against Miss Orihime and not against anyone, I swear Taicho!"

Renji let him go and watched him fall to the floor in agony, he then kicked him and sent him flying into the other two, who had become paralyzed in fear at his presence, sending them all to the ground. "If I ever see any of you again, it will be the end of your fucking existence, understand?"

"Hai…" They all groaned

"Now scram before I decide to fucking beat the whole lot of you!" Renji screamed

He watched as the other two picked the leader up and bolted away. He then turned to see Orihime standing shocked, with her arm around Akio, the others watching in awe. Her hair was in disarray, probably because he shunpo'd so close to her.

He moved closer to her and lifted his hand, moving a few strands off of her face and behind her ear, lightly brushing the smooth skin of her cheek. He looked down at her and asked, "Are you okay Orihime?"

"Hai… Arigatou Abarai Taicho…" She slowly smiled as she lightly held onto his wrist that was still behind her ear. She couldn't help but feel overly warm and happy that he had come to their rescue. Once again, the slight touch of his fingers on her cheek sent a small shiver down her body.

With his close proximity, she could smell his wonderful and unique scent, it was so manly, and uniquely him. She felt like closing her eyes and leaning into him but refrained from doing so. He was a Taicho for goodness sake! She had to suppress the sudden feelings she was having towards the Taicho, she really didn't want to scare him off.

However, Renji was battling a few demons himself. The smile she was giving him, and the feeling of her silky hair in his palms and her soft hands on his wrist was sending tremors throughout his body. He looked at her light grey eyes that he knew couldn't see him, and he noticed her plump rosy lips that begged to be wrapped in the warmth of his own.

Right now he felt like wrapping his arms around her and succumbing to the feeling of claiming her lips. Everything be damned, he worked on instinct, and right now he was following his instinct as he lowered his head towards her inviting mouth when he was brought back to reality by the sounds of loud cheering of his name by the kids around him.

At the noise, Orihime jumped back, startled. 'Damn brats!' he thought menacingly. He growled under his breath and shoved away his irritation as all the kids came up to thank him. He grinned at them and then looked at Orihime who was smiling as well.

"Hai, Thank you Abarai Taicho, you are very kind" she said softly.

He chuckled, "Well you have a brave one here" he said as he ruffled Akio's hair. The boy in question shied away, moving behind Orihime's leg and peeking out from behind her dress.

"Oh! And Arigatou Akio! We had two saviors today!" Orihime laughed. The little boy just smiled while everyone else shouted their approval.

They stood around chatting for awhile, well mostly him talking because the kids wanted to know what it was like being a Captain. Eventually he noticed it was getting late so he decided to call it a day, so did Orihime.

They all waved bye to each other, as Orihime and Renji walked towards the street. She stopped when reaching the street and turned in his direction.

"Well thank you very much Abarai Taicho, I really don't know how to repay you…" Orihime said while wringing the stick between her hands once again.

"It was nothing Orihime… but be careful in future, there are a lot of creeps around here." Renji replied, frowning.

"Hai, I will. Well take care Abarai Taicho, hope to meet you around here soon" She smiled and then bowed as she turned to leave.

He grabbed her wrist, "Oi, Orihime, I'll walk you home." Once again he felt that tingling sensation grip his body as he looked down at her.

Orihime stopped short and attempted a protest but he stopped her before she could get any further. "Let's go", that said, he slipped her arm in the crook of his arm and watched her smile as they walked to her home. He could have used shunpo but he wanted to drag out the time he spent with her. They had quiet an animated conversation on the way and Renji felt at peace in her presence, to say he mildly enjoyed her company would be a major understatement.

On the other hand, Orihime was over the moon that the Taicho decided to walk her home, she really wanted to spend more time with him and she was enjoying their conversation as well as the feel of his arm linked with hers, she felt so safe and warm… Ever since living in Inuzuri, she had always had lewd men hit on her, throw crude remarks her way.

Many thought that she was a tramp just because of her looks, especially because of her large bosom. What was worse was the groping… Men would grope and grab on her assets all the time, especially because she was blind. She would try flaying her stick around but it was no use.

Most of the time her friends in the market would chase them of, but sometimes they would get away with it. She was lucky though that they hadn't taken it far, one of her fears were being raped but she made sure she was cautious, always getting home before dark, and having an escort most of the time. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Abarai Taicho saving her and the kids, it made her feel protected and she didn't feel so scared anymore...

"Orihime, you were really brave back there, you were going to take the beating for the little kid…" Renji said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I had to… Akio is really tiny, and I know if they hit him they would not relent, whereas I would handle it. I would do it again if I had to." She said with a look of determination on her face.

He chuckled at her expression but then frowned at the thought of anyone laying a hand on her. He would beat the bastards to hell if they ever tried anything on her! He didn't know where all these protective feelings were coming from but he embraced it because he knew she deserved them.

"Do you always give out food to the kids on the street?" He wanted to know

"Hai, they are sweet, even though they tried to steal before and would often get beaten, so I figured that I'd help them, so I bring them treats everyday when I come to deliver my orders. I feel bad because they have no family and they struggle to find something to eat everyday, I don't want them to feel that way or get hurt all the time. They're just innocent children…" she said sadly.

Could she get anymore amazing? Renji thought to himself as he stared at her with wide eyes. He remembered the hardships of growing up in this district and to know that Orihime made things easier for the kids who were just like him, warmed him to no end.

.

.

.

.

When they reached the house, Renji made to leave but Orihime insisted he stay for tea and muffins. Renji could not deny her, he just had to taste those muffins, especially after he had the biscuits she made.

As Orihime was about to pick up the tray to bring it to the table, Renji came up behind her, taking both her hands in his and whispering close to her ear, "Let me…"

Orihime felt a strange sensation in the pit of her abdomen and her breathing was shallow as she felt his cool breath blow against her hair and her ear. His body was so close to hers, that if she leaned back a bit she probably would be flush against his chest.

His warmth and scent was surrounding her as he held onto her arms from both sides. She closed her eyes and replied with a whispered and strained, "Hai…" as she let go of the tray.

His hands slid slowly of her wrists, touching her fingertips as he left her arms completely. He shifted a bit and grasped the tray, making his way to the table. She followed slowly and took her seat.

Renji slowed his breathing back to normal, in that moment all he had wanted to do was pull her back in his arms, encircle her waist tightly while burying his face in her neck. She smelled like lavender, and it was driving him insane.

It had taken most of his will power to pull away. He really didn't want to scare her and then again he didn't know what to think, this was Orihime after all…

As they had their tea, they spoke about Seireitei as well as Renji's life as a captain, in between Renji stuffing his mouth with the remaining muffins, which he thought were heavenly.

He answered all her questions, which were mostly about his Zanpakuto and his duties. He loved talking to her, she got excited over the simplest of things. She also had the tendency to blurt out whatever was on her mind, no matter how outrageous it was, and that's what he liked about her.

Right now she was talking animatedly about how she would have loved to see, if she had her sight, all the Captains Bankai's as well as their materialized Zanpakuto spirits. He couldn't help but smile.

"What does your released Zanpakuto look like Abarai Taicho?" she looked towards him enquiringly.

"Well, it's broader as it moves away from the hilt and transforms into a segmented blade with a pick like protrusion on each segment. I can stretch it out coz the segments are attached but I can only complete three attacks before I have to return it to the hilt." Renji explained.

"Ohh… that sounds cool! What about your Bankai?" She asked again

"It's just a larger version of my Shikai, but it looks more like a skeletal structure, more like a snake." He said while smiling.

"Wow…" She replied in awe. "That really sounds amazing…" She said with an expression of wonderment on her face.

Renji couldn't help but chuckle at her childlike amazement. She was so innocent and appreciated the things that everyone took for granted. "Well if you want, I could release Zabimaru for you so you can feel it…"

She looked up at him shocked, "You would do that for me…? I wouldn't want to burden you or anything..." She said with shimmering eyes.

"Oi, it's no problem and you're not burdening me Orihime" He said reprimanding her slightly.

"Heh, heh, ok…" She said sheepishly, smiling slightly.

Reni grinned and got of his chair, pulling his katana from its sheath, he released it and then held onto Orihime's right hand, placing it on the hilt. He watched her face as her mouth gaped open slightly and her eyes widened in wonderment as her hand moved along the sword smoothly, feeling every curve and ridge of his Zanpakuto.

Renji's mind immediately went into the gutter as he started thinking of how those wonderful hands would feel moving along the ridges and contours of his body and especially how it would feel along the long length of _his_ 'Zanpakuto'… Renji closed his eyes slowly and groaned quietly imagining the possibilities… He almost jerked when he heard Orihime's voice bring him back to reality.

"Abarai Taicho, are you ok?" She had stilled her movements and looked towards him with concern on her face.

Renji refrained from groaning again as he now noticed the amount of cleavage that was revealed as Orihime had leaned forward to touch the sword. Her voluminous breasts were just to large to be contained by the dress and from his vantage point above her he was getting a rather pleasant view, well more than pleasant as the stirring in his hakama approved.

He shut his eyes and dragged his free hand over his face, reprimanding himself. Here he was, on the verge of a hard on and this innocent woman was looking up at him with concern in her eyes because she thought he wasn't feeling well. Baka! Baka! Baka! He shoved down the heated feelings and croaked out, "N-No Orihime, I'm fine…"

"Oh, I thought I heard you make a small sound like you were in pain…" She said softly.

Yeah, pain alright… Renji thought… "No, I'm okay…"

Orihime nodded and continued her exploration as Renji looked elsewhere except the ministrations she carried out on his sword. Zabimaru was one lucky bastard at the moment.

He was trying to focus on the fire place on the other side of the room when he heard a gasp and a noise from Orihime. He turned towards her quickly as he saw her hold her index finger to her chest.

"Owie… your sword is really sharp Abarai Taicho… And you weren't even moving it!" She giggled a little to avoid her embarrassment at getting cut.

Renji frowned and reached for her hand, pulling it away from her chest. The cut wasn't that deep but it bled fast. He was annoyed with himself, if he had controlled his hormones and concentrated on her movements, this wouldn't have happened. Without thinking, he slowly kneeled in front of her and took her finger into his mouth to stop the bleeding.

He didn't think of the repercussions of his unthinking actions. Her finger was warm, and so was her blood, once the metallic taste subsided, he couldn't help but suck on her finger a little longer, all while looking up at her while her mouth opened slightly and her eyelids drooped downwards.

Orihime did not expect that, the feeling of her finger in his mouth was beyond exquisite. He rolled his warm tongue along the edges and then the length of it until he consumed her entire finger and started sucking on it gently. Her lids begin to droop and she tried hard to hide the moan that wanted to escape her mouth.

She was brought out of her Euphoria as she heard a loud clang to her right and then his mouth had immediately left her finger in haste. She heard him mutter something to himself as she realised he stood up quickly and then the sound of the katana being sheathed. She was shocked, how could she behave like that! In front of a Taicho! Oh how embarrassed she felt right now… At least she was spared the look he was probably giving her and maybe the regret in his eyes…

"Er, do you have any band aids or such around?" she heard him say.

"Hai, in the cupboard above the counter top…" She said quietly, looking towards the ground to hide her face.

Renji wanted to kick himself right now! Argh! But he was such an idiot that he would probably miss! He should get Ikkaku to beat the shit out of him when he gets back, or maybe Kira! Why in God's name did he do that…? Now she would probably be scared of him, but damn everything to hell, she tasted so good… and that was just her finger!

He had wanted to lick every part of her supple body until he reached those sweet rosy lips of hers and devour them like the beast he was, and when he had looked up at her, he could have sworn she felt the same way… Her eyes were almost glazed over and her lids were half closed, not to mention the shape of her mouth, he swore she was on the verge of a moan. Argh! He needed to stop thinking! He was beginning to drive himself into frenzy!

He looked for the band aids and shut the cupboard a bit too forcefully, venting some of his frustrations. He walked back to her and calmed down when he looked at her slightly shocked face.

"Sorry… My hand slipped..." he said as he took her hand, wrapped the band aid around her finger securely and quickly stepped away from her.

"I should be going now… Thanks for tea again Orihime and sorry about your finger." He said softly making his way to the door. When he reached outside, he realised that she hadn't been following and his heart fell, he figured he probably did scare her and she didn't want to even be in his presence anymore.

He looked at the ground in sadness as his heart began to feel heavy once again… he couldn't help the strange attraction he was feeling for her, it was all happening so fast and he couldn't understand it all. When his feelings weren't returned with Rukia, he knew that he would never feel that way about another woman, least of all someone he knew but never took notice of.

He reasoned in his head that maybe he never really noticed Orihime before was because he was too focused on Rukia. His life had revolved around her. Everything he did was because of her. The weird thing was that was just how it was with Kurosaki and Orihime…

Her powers were attained from him, she went with him to Soul Society not knowing the dangers, especially when she sacrificed her freedom for her friends, mainly Ichigo, to go to Hueco Mundo. Her life revolved around him. Her love for the substitute Shinigami could be plainly seen on her face by everyone… Except the bastard it was for…

He was glad in a way that she had no memory of what happened. He didn't think she would have been able to move on, especially as she wore her heart on her sleeve. In the end it was her grief that had blinded her which led to her death…

With all these thoughts in his head, he really couldn't help but want to be there for her, especially with these new found feelings of his. After what just happened in there, he hoped she wouldn't hate him for his forward actions.

As he was about to shunpo away, he heard her sweet voice call to him. He looked up and there she was, beautiful as ever in the afternoon glow, holding a small package in one hand and trying to find her way towards him with the other. He quickly flash stepped to her.

"Orihime?" he asked questioningly, looking down at her.

"I just thought that you'd enjoy these seeing as you finished all the ones on the table" she said giggling softly.

He smiled at her thoughtfulness as he noticed the small package in her hands that contained a few muffins in them. He had been so worried and distraught that she probably hated him but now she had made him feel better.

She was too good of a woman… And he was glad and lucky he had her in his life. He was overwhelmed with happiness that she was so forgiving. He couldn't resist, he took the package from her hands and enveloped her in a light hug.

He felt her stiffen slightly, making him rethink his sudden action, but she gently relaxed into him with a soft sigh fisting his shihakusho lightly. He smiled from ear to ear at that sound and then gently released her after a short while, taking a step back.

"Arigatou Orihime…" he said, smiling gently at her, holding her shoulders.

"No, thank you Abarai Taicho" she countered with her own smile.

"Renji…" he said

"Huh… Taicho?" Orihime questioned

"Call me Renji"

"Ah… Hai, Renji Taicho" Orihime smiled.

"No Orihime, just Renji…" he told her once again.

"Woah! No! You're a Taicho! I couldn't just-"

She was cut short again as he said rather sternly, "Orihime… just Renji… No Taicho, got it?"

"Heh, heh… Ok, how about Renji-kun? It's not so bad…" she giggled.

He chuckled and grinned down at her, he could never win… "Hai, I'll compromise. Take care Orihime"

"You too Renji-kun" she beamed up at him.

He took a few steps back from her, gave her one last look and was gone in a second.

Orihime couldn't stop smiling at the exchange that had passed between them as she stood there for a while, arms hugging herself as if it were the Captains, feeling the sun bathe her in its warmth just like his arms had…


	4. Chapter 4

To all my new story favorites, author favorites and story alerts, thanks!: **nypsy, danilaure, Saya and Hagi together 4 ever, , Hyou no joo, LePyronness**

Special Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave me a comment: **Sinoo, war90, nypsy**, **butterfliesinspring, Hyou no joo and Otepbunni**

Once again, this is dedicated to all the above.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Chapter 4

.

.

.

After Renji's last encounter with Orihime, he had been in a state of happiness, not even the wrong doings off his squad members could put a dampener on his mood. Many of the people that knew him well, thought it was strange for Renji, who always had a frown on his face or a wide grin, never a smile, and he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Ikkaku had noticed it and so did Kira, Hinamori and Rangiku. They were suspicious off his merry mood and when they questioned him, he would always give them the same answer saying he was always like that, when they knew better.

Renji knew that they would eventually have to be told that he had found Orihime, and well he was more than an acquaintance of hers now but he didn't want to tell them, he wanted to be selfish and have Orihime's attention all to himself.

He didn't want them barging in on his new found happiness. He remembered how angry he had gotten when they had tried to touch a bit of his 'happiness' that day when he had returned from Inuzuri.

.

.

.

He had just got back to his office, placing the bag of muffins on the desk in front of him, smiling at it stupidly, while thinking about her. He heard a knock on the door and quickly shoved the package in the drawer to his right and slammed the draw shut hastily.

As he attempted to grunt a 'come in', the door slammed open, Ikkaku barging in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Renji! Where have ya been lost the whole day? I've been looking for you all over man!" He screamed as he laid his fists on the edge of the table, across from Renji.

"Nani? I don't remember it being any of your business Madarame! So you can take your filthy claws of my desk and get the fuck out of my office!" Renji retaliated with an angry scowl on his face, he was in a good mood, and he really didn't need this baka spoiling it!

"You bastard! A few of my squad members said they saw you strolling back to your barracks with a goofy smile on your face, what is it Renji? Finally found someone to put up with that baboon face of yours and fuck you? Oh, wait! Maybe they kept their eyes closed the entire time! Or did you do it doggy style! Coz that's the only way you would get laid and it would account for that stupid smile they said they saw you with!" Ikkaku bellowed with laughter, clutching his stomach as he bent over from laughing so hard.

He was literally tearing up! He immediately stopped and roared in pain when he felt a large object connect with his head. He looked up at Renji grinning at him, as he noticed the ceramic statue that Renji had kept on his desk now lying on the floor in two halves. Now it was Renji's turn to laugh as hard as Ikkaku had been just a moment ago.

Ikkaku was furious and rounded the table to return the favour when he noticed a brown piece of paper sticking out of the drawer. He remembered the squad members saying something about Renji holding a paper bag as well. He opened the draw to investigate when he heard Renji's laughter die.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing, close that fucking draw you bald bastard!" Renji screamed, lunging at Ikkaku as he took the bag out of the draw.

"You baboon face! For the last time,I'm not bald!" He said menacingly. Ikkaku then dodged him, spinning around back onto the other end of the table, holding the bag out of his reach. "Ha! What do we have here Abarai?" he said sinisterly, although he was laughing.

"Madarame, leave the bag on the table and I promise I may just consider not beating the shit out of you!" Renji replied hotly.

Ikkaku raised his eyebrows and opened the package to reach in and pull out a muffin. His eyes widened. "Renji you punk, why don't you wanna share?" He took a bite and his eyes widened even more at the amazing taste that was tantalizing his taste buds but before he could savour them any more, he heard an angry roar and then was speared across the table, landing on the floor with Renji on top of him.

He still had a hold of the muffin and the bag, stretching his arms away as Renji tried to grab a hold of them.

"You baka! Where the fuck did you get this from? I've never tasted anything like this before!" he said with his mouth full, spraying a few crumbs into Renji's rage filled face.

The vein on Renji's forehead was about to burst at the audacity of this bastard! He had stole his muffins that he intended to eat in a secluded place, savoring them all for himself! "You baka! I'm gonna kill you for that!" Renji hollered.

Just then Hinamori walked in to see the two idiots rolling around the ground seeming to be fighting over a bag and a… muffin? They didn't notice her, so she walked quietly towards Madarame's outstretched hands and swiftly took the bag from his hands as well as the muffin, as she popped it into her mouth.

This caused the two on the floor to seize their actions, staring at her dumbfounded, mouths wide open.

Her eyes grew wide, "Where did you get this from…" Hinamori said between chews. She reached in the bag to grab another one when suddenly Renji jumped off Ikkaku and grabbed the bag from Momo's hands, jumping back behind the table and staring at the two with anger in his eyes.

"You baka's! How dare you barge into my room and steal my things! I should have you idiots arrested!"

Ikkaku, who was now standing next to Hinamori, looked at him in shock. Hinamori did the same. Renji was seething with anger, he had the bag clutched to his chest tightly and it looked as if he was ready to pounce on anyone that came close to him. He almost looked like a rabid dog… Well in his case, a rabid Baboon…

"Oi, Hinamori, I think Abarai's lady friend gave it too him, that's why he's going crazy over it" Ikkaku said with a smirk, folding his arms across his chest.

"Nani? Lady friend? Renji-kun! Why haven't you told me about her! And we've been friends for so long!" Hinamori said in mock hurt. "Who is she? What she look like? Is she pretty? Where she from? Did you sle-"

"Oi! Hinamori! Where I got this from is none of your business! The both of you! Now scram!" Renji bellowed

"Geez Renji, didn't think you had it that bad…" Ikkaku laughed. "So instead of you paying her, she paid you for your services… Hahaha! And in muffins too! You were that terrible! I bet-"

Ikkaku didn't have time to finish his sentence as another ornament hit Madarame right between the eyes as he screamed out and grabbed his bleeding forhead. "Why you bas-"

"Would the two of you calm down! Ikkaku-san, leave Renji-kun alone, it looks like he really likes this girl, whoever she is." Hinamori said smiling.

Renji's face softened and he lightened his grip on the bag.

"Fine then… Who is she Renji?" Ikkaku asked, trying to be polite. He loved playing the fool with Renji but no matter what they were good friends after it all.

Renji looked towards the ground and rubbed his neck with his right hand. "We're just friends… That's all I'm telling you."

"Ok, well can you at least share with us! Those muffins were amazing! Please Renji-kun…" Hinamori pleaded.

"Argh… Fine… " He could never say no to his friends, especially the girls. He took out two and gave one to Ikkaku and Hinamori and watched as they devoured it. Sneaky bastards, he thought as he watched their faces scrunch up in delight. He decided to join them as he still had two more in the bag, he'd save the last one for later.

"Wait till Kira hears about this…" Ikkaku smirked

Renji just looked at him wide eyed.

.

.

.

They had gone on to bicker and argue after that, asking the identity of Renji's mystery woman. He avoided their questions and them for the rest of the days after that. He would tell them eventually, especially Rangiku.

He knew they had been close and he knew from their regular sake 'meetings' that she missed her terribly, that's all she would talk about when she was inebriated. He also tried to avoid her at times because he felt guilty that he now saw Orihime on a daily basis and he never told her.

It had been two months since that day she had sent him off with the muffins, and he had been to visit her regularly after that, any free time he had, he was Inuzuri. He loved being around her, they got to know each other a lot better than when she was alive. Her ideals where the same now from when she was in the living wold, well from what he had heard from Rukia in the past that is.

They spoke about everything, he would buy her groceries and sent someone to upkeep her house once a while, all to which she refused, but he never backed down. She felt bad that she couldn't pay him back so she had baked treats for him.

He told her she didn't have to but she insisted. He actually shared with his friends when he got back to the squad, but on the condition they never asked him questions about his 'lady friend' again. They agreed.

He would also spend time with the kids from the market along with Orihime. He actually had fun around them, and Orihime could be a kid herself at times.

He was on his way to visit her, taking along with him some groceries and a bottle of perfume he bought that he thought Orihime would like, not that she didn't smell great already.

After the incident with the finger, he tried his best to keep his distance, he really didn't want to frighten her. He knew his feelings were growing for her, and every time he saw her or spent time with her, his heart got lighter and lighter…

He had tried fighting them but they just wouldn't relent. She was always in his mind, and the thought of her made him happy, banishing the horrible feelings he had been carrying for so many years. So he decided to embrace it for now.

He had been shocked at his emotions that day in the alley. He was so overwhelmed with warmth and something else for her when he had seen her helping out the street kids and he was filled with rage and the intent to kill when those bastards tried to hurt her. The thought of it now was making him angry…

He pushed the foul emotions away as he stepped up to her door. He knocked and waited and just as he was about to do so again, she opened the door smiling brightly.

"Oi, Orihime, I thought I spoke to you about not opening the door so quickly when someone knocks, you don't know who could be on the other end." He said while frowning down on her.

"Aw… Gomen Renji-kun… But I knew it was you." She said smiling up at him.

He smiled back, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it, and took her hand and led her to the kitchen. "Ok, but I want you to be careful in future, ok?" he said as he put the groceries away. He had been in and out of her house for a while now so he knew where most things went.

"Hai… Renji-kun, I told you not to keep buying groceries for me all the time…" Orihime said while looking at the ground and fidgeting with her fingers.

"And I thought I told you I don't mind" He said, with a slight chuckle.

"Arigatou Renji-kun…" she smiled, innocently. Renji looked at her and realised he could fall in love with just her smile.

He made the tea and found some new biscuits she made, taking them all towards the table. When they were done, he took the dishes to the sink and was about to wash them when he felt her gentle hands pull him away.

"Renji-kun is being naughty today" she giggled. "First you bring groceries, then you make us tea and now you want to wash the dishes. No, can't have you going overboard now, then you might not want to return!" She laughed as she filled the sink with warm water, pulling her sleeves up to wash the dishes.

As she closed the tap, she let out a gasp as she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist, joining at her stomach, Renji's body leaning against her back and his lips close to her ear as he whispered, "I could never _not _return Orihime… You keep drawing me back…" and he placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

Orihime's mind and heart were racing a mile a minute. She couldn't believe she was in the Captains arms, and he had just kissed her neck, which felt so good… She had been dreaming of this moment ever since that day he had taken her finger into his mouth.

She knew she was starting to fall for Renji, she felt it every time she thought about him, which was all the time, as well as when he was around her, which happened to be a lot recently.

She waited anxiously for him to visit, just to feel his presence around her. Right now she felt like she was on top of the world as he tightened his arms around her laying another kiss on her neck.

He turned her around and tilted her face up towards him, Renji couldn't help it, ever since he saw her at the door he had been struggling with himself not to take her in his arms and hold her close.

Looking at her beautiful face right now was doing strange things to his heart. He lowered his head and kissed her forehead lightly, then each of her eyelids, her cheeks and her nose.

He heard her sigh and he groaned at the sight of her flushed face. Slowly, he reached his impending destination as he kissed her lips softly, and he wanted to jump for joy when she responded. He tasted her lips tenderly, still holding her tightly around her slim waist.

They were sweet and complimented his well, as if they were made for him. He nipped on her bottom lip, tasting it with his tongue. She let out a slight moan, and at this he let his tongue slide in to the cavern of her mouth, seeking its counterpart.

When he felt Orihime's tongue respond to him, he deepened the kiss by tilting her head back a bit and sliding his right hand along her side until he ran his hands along her neck and into her hair at the base of her neck, massaging her gently.

Orihime moaned at the sensations she was feeling right now, it was more wonderful than the time he sucked her finger! She slid her hands up his chest, which she could feel was pure muscle, he was a captain after all.

She wanted to blush at the thought of what he would feel like without his clothes on… She locked her hands behind his neck and moaned even louder when he moved one hand to her waist again and pulled her tighter against his taller frame.

Renji felt his length begin to harden, enjoying the feel of her generous breasts pushed up against his chest and he knew if he carried on with this, he would have a raging hard-on that would be dying for attention.

He reluctantly pulled back, placing a soft kiss on her lips, looking at her stunning face as her eyelids were closed and she tried to control her breathing. Renji grinned, he still had it in him… He kissed her softly again and this time she pulled back slowly.

"Renji-kun… I... I… want to know what you look like…" She said breathlessly.

Renji raised an eyebrow at this and complied with her wishes. "Well I'm quiet tall as you've noticed and I have tat-"

Renji was interrupted by soft giggling from the woman in front of him. He frowned at this, "Oi! What are you laughing at woman? I didn't even describe all of me yet and you're already laughing! Tch…"

Orihime laughed even harder at his outburst, removing her hands from around his neck and blocking her mouth to stifle her laughing.

Renji was not impressed, he crossed his arms against his chest and sulked. "I'm not laughing Orihime." He said with a soft growl

"Aww.. I'm sorry Renji-kun" She said as her laughter subsided. "I didn't want you to give me a description silly, I want to feel what you look like…" She smiled and lowered her head shyly.

Renji felt stupid that he was sulking for nothing, he could be such a big baby at times! "O-O-hh… I-I didn't know, well you can if you want to…" he replied, uncrossing his arms and letting them drop to the sides. He watched as Orihime took one of his hands in hers and pulled him slowly to the couch near the fire.

She made him sit and then she got down next to him, facing him. She was about to reach up and touch his face when he grabbed her by the waist and shifted her so she was sitting in his lap, sideways. He smirked as she gasped. "I think this seating is so much better, don't you?" he grinned as he kissed her neck.

"H-H-Hai…" She pushed him lightly against the back of the couch and slid her hands up his chest towards his neck. She felt along the skin of his neck and realised that it was slightly uneven from the back of his neck downwards, maybe a scar, but it couldn't be, it was on both sides as if it were a pattern.

It felt so good to have her soft hands glide up his neck as she rubbed on his tattoos. He wanted to groan but suppressed it. He opened his eyes to see her furrowing her brows. "What's wrong Orihime?"

"Oh nothings wrong Renji-kun!" She said a bit too loudly. "I just wanted to know what these markings were…" grazing his tattoos.

"Oh… Those are my tattoos… I have them along the front and back of my body, arms, neck and forehead. I got them to mark my achievements as I progressed up the ranks… Somewhat as a reminder…" he replied, studying her reaction. She smiled, he relaxed.

"Ahh… that's really nice…" She smiled, as she continued her journey upwards. She felt his chin, the outline of his jaw, his nose, his ears and then his forehead. She stopped when she felt the headband constricting her movement.

"Renji-kun?" She asked enquiringly, while fingering the edges of the headband.

"It's a headband, I wear them sometimes, when my fancy glasses break. Just like having something around my forehead I guess…" he chuckled.

She giggled and continued to feel the markings on his forehead once he removed the headband. She made quiet noises in awe, seemingly she liked his tattoos and this made him swell in pride. She touched his hair and smoothed it backwards until she reached his ponytail. "Can I?" she asked timidly.

"Hai" he responded as he felt her loosening the tie and pulling his hair free to brush across his shoulders.

She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, then dragging her fingers towards the end. "You have such nice hair Renji-kun"

His eyes were closed and he wanted to moan in pleasure, "Not as nice as yours though…"

She giggled and then removed her hands from his hair, with a slight groan of disapproval from him. She ran her thumbs along his eyelids and stroked them down until she reached his lips. She traced both bottom and top slowly, as if imprinting them in her memory.

She jerked slightly when he nipped at her finger, licking them with the tip of his tongue. She smiled. "Renji-kun, would you smile for me please… I wanna remember your smile…"

Renji did as he was told, and it was not forced by a long shot. She felt the curve of his mouth and widened her smile as well. She lowered her head and kissed him softly on his lips, as if to savour his smile. He deepened the kiss, holding her close to his body. They broke apart eventually, trying to catch their breaths.

"Can I feel the rest of your tattoos…?" she said softly.

Renji was stunned but he complied none the less, moving his shihakusho apart and placing her hands on his torso. She roamed his chest with her delicate touch, feeling every pattern and shape. Renji closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The feeling rushing to his loins…

Her hands began to slip lower along his abdomen and as they began to move further down, he grabbed her hands and stilled them as he leaned into her neck, whispering in a strained voice, "Hime… you're killing me…"

"Nani? Am I hurting you? I'm sorry! I didn-" she tried retracting her hands but he held her still.

"No not like that woman… Like this…" he gripped her waist with both hands and moved her until her plush bottom was flush against his straining erection.

She widened her eyes and gasped, keeping her mouth wide opened as Renji's face was still buried in her neck, his breathing shallow.

Orihime knew what _that_ was… She wasn't totally naïve. From all the crude remarks and groping she had received she was bound to find out. The women at the market had once casually told her that with the amount of boners she gave the men around here, she should start charging them to look at her.

She was completely confused! What was a boner? She didn't remember giving any men bones… Well she did try hitting them with her stick, the ones that groped her. Maybe they called her stick a boner…

When she asked the lady what she meant, the woman was shocked at first but then proceeded to teach her about the ways of a man and a woman… And that's how Orihime found out about the hardness poking at her bum…

"Oh dear…" she mumbled

"Oh dear indeed…" Renji said throatily, sucking on her neck.

Orihime couldn't believe she had put him in that state… And only by touching him! She was nervous but on the other hand she was excited that she was able to that to him, and she was thoroughly enjoying the light suckling on her neck as well as the massage Renji was giving her thigh.

She felt a tight pull at the bottom of her abdomen as her heat began to throb. She threw her head back, giving Renji more area to expand upon, and then she felt his hands inch up closer towards her throbbing heat.

This made her shift a bit, unsure of where this was going. This was all new to her, she had never been in any type of physical relationship with a man before and she wasn't quiet sure if things were moving to fast. She knew she had deep feelings for the Taicho beneath her, but she was a bit scared, and it probably showed in her face.

She was a poor woman from Rukongai and he was a Taicho. She didn't want to seem too easy to him and was worried about what he would think. Because of her movement, Renji groaned and pulled his head away from her, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Hime?" Renji said, tilting her face towards him. He noticed her eyes glazed over with lust, and he could feel her body responding to his, his own was far beyond responding, but when he looked at her, he noticed the unsure look she gave him, maybe she was apprehensive about this whole situation.

This was probably her first time going this far with anybody, with the way she had loved that Kurosaki bastard, she probably waited for that asshole, rejecting anybody else.

But right now wasn't the time to be thinking off that. He kissed her gently, trying to remove her fears, as he pulled her closer to his chest.

He pulled away and planted a kiss on her forehead, placing her under his chin and holding her close. He shifted so that his hard-on wasn't pressing into her and willed it to go back to sleep.

"It's okay Hime… You don't have to do anything you don't want to… I'm just happy being with you, getting to kiss you was just a bonus" He said chuckling, stroking her back gently and looking into the embers of the bright fire that burned a few feet in front of him.

Orihime felt her heart swell at that, he was too nice to her. She knew how hard it must have been for him but he pushed his desire away just so that she could be reassured. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, kissing him on his neck. "Arigatou Renji-kun… Gomen…"

"Oi, what are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong ok. Now I don't want to hear anymore silly apologies, got it Hime?

"Hai, Renji-kun…" And she giggled, "I like the nick name you gave me, no one's called me that before…"

Renji could think of one person, it was that red head freak from Orihime's school. Don't ask him how he remembered something like that… "Good, well only I'm allowed to call you that from now onwards ok?" he said sternly.

"Hai!" She giggled once again. They sat there a long while after that in silence, finding no need to say anything, just enjoying the comfort of each others closeness, and the warmth that came with it. Eventually they both had fallen asleep, holding on to each other.

.

.

.

Renji was the first to awaken and realised that it was very dark outside and figured it was probably late into the night. He figured it was time to leave so he shifted a little. "Hime… Wake up… It's time for me to go…"

She held him tighter, "Aww Renji-kun… Please don't go... Stay a little while longer…" she said pleadingly,half asleep.

"Hime… My squads gonna be wondering where I am…" He replied, stroking her arms so she'd let up, but she didn't.

Orihime lifted her head and looked towards him with shimmering eyes and an adorable pout.

Renji groaned and rubbed a hand across his face. How the fuck was he supposed to refuse that! He bit her bottom lip, which was sticking out in a pout and pulled on it.

She squealed and tried to suppress her impending giggles. He suckled on her lower lip and then released it.

"That's what you get for pouting" He grinned and stole a kiss as she laughed. He pulled back and looked at her, smiling at the cute expression she was making. "Hai, I'll stay…" He gave in and was glad he did because he got a noise of joy, a tight hug and a mind blowing kiss.

"Okay, now I need to make supper for the both of us!" she squealed in joy as she made to leap out of his arms. He followed her to the kitchen and continued to help her make supper. When they were done, he helped her clean up, no matter how much she refused, but he insisted seeing as the lunch dishes were still there and that was partially his fault, grinning at the thought.

They went back to sit on the couch, in front of the fire that Renji renewed. He lay flat across the couch and pulled her to sleep along him, holding her tightly in his arms as her head nestled against his neck.

Orihime thought he smelled wonderful and believed she could get used to him holding her like this all the time. She was beyond happy that he mirrored her feelings, well she hoped he did anyway, by the way he held her and kissed her, it sure looked like he did…

These past few months had been pure happiness and joy having him around. His presence also stoped all the crude and unwanted remarks she had been getting as well as any groping or grabbing. She was really grateful for that. He seemed as if he loved the kids just as much as she did which was due to him growing up like one of them.

She remembered when he told her about his childhood in Inuzuri, she had felt so much pain for him and held him close for a long while after that. She didn't ever want him to feel pain like that again, she promised she would always brighten his day so he would always smile.

She remembered feeling his smile, his hair and his face. From what she imagined, he was probably a handsome man with those sharp jaws and defined cheekbones. Not to mention how rough and defined his body was, it was pure raw muscle, his strength radiated off him powerfully. Her cheeks were getting heated at the thought and she smiled and drifted off to sleep, sighing into his neck contently in the process.

Renji reveled in the feeling as her breath blew against his skin. He looked down at her smiling face and stroked her cheek and hair gently. She looked happy and so was he. He was willing to take it slow, just for her. No one would ever lay a hand on her and he definitely wasn't gonna let her go or hide his feelings, like what he had done with Rukia.

He hadn't seen Rukia in years, as well as Ichigo. He remembered the latter flying off the handle at Orihime's conditions to enter Soul Society and he tried to search for her, disregarding everyone else. Eventually he was able to listen to reason and Renji hadn't seen him since.

Rukia stayed as the Shinigami representative in Karakura Town, helping Ichigo but most probably to be closer to him. Since then he never saw her or even heard from her. She never made the effort to keep in touch with him even though he tried. He guessed she was too busy with duties and Ichigo.

It was as if she had forgotten all about him. He hadn't forgotten her though, it took him a long while to let go but eventually he did… Somehow, thinking about Rukia now didn't hurt him at all like it used to.

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that those two baka's got together, if they hadn't, he would never have met this beautiful, kind, innocent and amazing women lying in his arms right now.

He remembered when he had told her about his childhood, how she had shed tears for him, his undeserving self. She held him tight as if she could take his pain away and in some strange way, she did…

She felt his pain by just him telling her his story, she didn't even experience it but she wept for him. From that day he vowed he would never let anybody hurt her. He would protect her and stay by her side.

He brushed her bangs aside and kissed her forehead, holding her closer. He looked at her in amazement, wondering how the fuck did a stray dog like him snatch a princess like her… With that he closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless slumber, happy with the reality encircled within his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all my readers, I truly did not expect this many reviews and I really appreciate it…

To all my new story favorites, author favorites and story alerts, thanks!: **Boobie-Chan, danietastic, complicatedgirl, Pawn to Queen and WestAnimeBrigade.**

Special Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave me a comment :**(), Otepbunni, war90, Boobie-Chan, danietastic, nypsy**, **Hyou no joo and butterfliesinspring**

This is for you guys…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Renji awakened to the smell of lavender and the feel of a really warm and soft body pressing against him. When he opened his eyes, it was to the beautiful view of half of Orihime's body sprawled across him. He couldn't help but smile in delight, wishing this was always the way he could wake up from now on… He felt her shift her head under his chin and the heard the softness of her voice as she greeted him.

"Good morning Renji… She said sleepily, yawning in the process.

Renji chuckled lightly, playing with her hair as it lay sprawled on his chest. "Morning Hime…"

Renji decided to ask her something that he had been thinking about yesterday but didn't really get the chance to ask. "Hime… Why did you only ask to know what I look like yesterday, we've known each other for a while now."

"Well… I didn't want to seem too forward… And it really didn't matter to me what you looked like…" she replied with a smile gracing her lips.

Renji felt his heart warm at that, he knew what some people thought about his looks, he hoped they didn't describe him and scare her away, which wasn't the case.

"Hime, there's also something else I want to ask you if you don't mind…" Renji tried

"You can ask me anything! I really don't mind!" she replied with enthusiasm.

"Ok… Er… When did you lose your sight…?" Renji asked cautiously

She was quiet for a moment but then replied softly. "I don't know… I just know that I've always not been able to see Renji-kun…"

Renji felt sad, he couldn't understand how she could have lost her sight. If she says that she's always been blind, that means she would have entered Soul Society blind. Orihime wasn't blind in the real world!

Although he did remember her eyes when her soul had appeared. They had troubled him then, just like how they were now. That means she was blinded after she was hit by the car!

This was really odd… Why is she still blind… When she reached Rukongai, they would have restored her body to its previous state… The other odd thing was that if she had lost her sight in the accident, wasn't her body also crushed.

How come her body was fine and not her sight… He was really confused at the moment and figured he'd have to get to the bottom of it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her ask timidly,

"Why are you only asking now? Why not before when you met me…?"

"Well I didn't want to be rude…" Renji said with a sigh and a chuckle as he threw back her earlier answer at her, rubbing her hands softly.

"Hai…" She smiled and snuggled into him. "I'm so glad you stayed… It's so much warmer when you're around" She giggled, gripping onto him tighter.

"Oi, so you only want me around because I bring you warmth?" He said in mock hurt, looking down at her.

"Off course Renji… Why else would I want you around...?" She replied while trying to duck her head and stifle her giggles.

Renji was surprised at her teasing manner but he was thoroughly enjoying her playful nature. Well two could play that game, he thought as he suddenly moved, placing her flat on her back and him above her. He received a loud squeal for his actions as her giggles seized. He gripped her hands in one of his and moved them above her head.

"That wasn't very nice of you Hime…" He whispered against her neck. "Hmm… Now tell me what your punishment should be huh?" He nipped at her neck slowly.

"Renji! I was only playing…" She replied, trying to steady her breathing from all the attention her neck was getting, as well as trying to squirm out of his grip. He held her steady, not allowing her escape.

"Now, now Hime, I have to pay you back… And I think I know how…" he grinned as he watched her eyes widen and her mouth move to say something. She was cut short as Renji attacked her sides with his free hand, leaving no spot un-tickled. He laughed as he watched her squirm with all her might and laugh, on the verge of tears, as she pleaded with him to stop.

He slowed down and whispered in her ear, "So you promise not to say such things again?"

"H-Hai…" She said, out of breath.

"Good…" and with that he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, tasting her sweet innocence. He let go of her hands and held on to her neck to deepen the kiss as his other hand moved down to grab her waist, pulling her closer against him.

The kiss was quickly becoming heated as Orihime locked her hands behind his neck, playing with his hair at the base of his neck. He let out a small groan at that, vibrating through his chest, which was flush against Orihime's wondrous bosom.

Orihime couldn't believe all the wonderful sensations she was feeling, she didn't think she could feel any better. As he moved his mouth to her neck, she couldn't help but let her breathing out in pants. He was making her feel so hot, and once again she was feeling that throbbing between her legs.

She ran her hands through Renji's mane, moving down his back in small strokes. She was about to grab onto his head and pull him up for a scorching kiss but he pulled away slightly. She waited a few minutes and when he didn't continue, "Renji…? Is something wrong…?" She asked timidly.

"No Hime but I just received a hell butterfly, it's my Fukataicho, and I'm needed back at the squad…" He told her as he tried to steady his breathing from all the activity he was just involved in. He really didn't want to leave her now, but as they say, duty calls…

"Aw.. And here I was thinking I could make breakfast for you…" She pouted. "But it's ok! Maybe some other time! You have your duties to take care of" She said smiling.

"Hai, I'll take you up on that offer." He grinned and kissed her on the lips, then stood pulling Orihime up with him and straightened out his Haori. He walked with her towards the door and then gave her a kiss goodbye, promising her he'd come by soon. Before he could leave he told her that she could find a package on the counter, a gift from him. She squealed in protest but he only laughed and then he vanished.

.

.

.

Renji got back to the squad in a very irritated mood from being summoned away from Orihime. When he reached the office, Momo informed him that he had forgotten about the Captains meeting, so he attended diligently. When he got back to the office, he rushed through paper work which Momo had kindly left on his desk for him.

He was rushing through all his duties today, he desperately wanted to be back with Orihime and not only because their physical relationship had moved to another level but because he genuinely missed her terribly…

Once he was done, which was way into the afternoon, he sped out to get back to her. He went flying head first into Ikkaku who was on his way to see the red haired Taicho. They both barreled backwards, landing on their butts.

Both, holding their heads and butts at the same time, started yelling at each other.

"You fucking cue ball! Why the fuck can't you see where you're going?" Renji yelled

"You bastard! I wasn't the one running out of here like a bat outta hell! Where the fuck are you off to in a hurry anyway? To see your 'lady friend' eh?" Ikkaku grinned, moving his eyebrows in an up and down motion.

Renji got up quickly and grumbled, 'no' as he pushed Ikkaku outta the way and continued his journey, leaving Ikkaku staring at him with a smirk on his face. He had definitely noticed the blush on Renji's face. Ikkaku realised then that Renji was probably falling for this woman if his behavior recently was anything to go by.

They had all promised not to ask any questions but that was when they thought that it was just a fling. Recently Renji had been shirking his duties or forgetting important meetings. He also had been rushing through things rendering them incorrect.

The only good thing about it was that he was in a good mood majority of the time, smiling was becoming a common look on his face. Ikkaku was worried now, what if this was some money hungry woman who was only using him.

They all knew that Renji needed someone, especially after Rukia, but not like this. He just hoped that his friend wasn't beyond saving, but no matter how far he was gone, he'd find a way to get him out of his funk. He just needed to find out who the woman was and find out what her intentions were with him…

.

.

.

After leaving Ikkaku lying on the floor, he made a mad dash to Orihime's house. He knocked and as she opened, he grabbed her by the waist and swung her around like a child with her laughing gleefully and him grinning like an idiot. He placed her back on her feet, watching her smile brightly at him.

"Renji! You're back so quick!" She giggled, lacing her fingers together at the base of his neck.

"Yep, I missed you too much Hime…" He said while he nuzzled her neck. He then moved up to kiss her softly, eventually pulling back to see her pretty face.

They were both so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the shocked figure at the door until it spoke up.

"O-Orihime-chan…"

Renji turned towards the door so fast, almost giving himself whiplash. His eyes widened into the size of saucers. "Madarame…" He looked at Ikkaku, who was standing frozen at the door, mouth wide open, staring at the figure in Renji's arms.

"Renji… Who is it?" Orihime said apprehensively, shying into Renji's hold.

"Abarai, you have a whole lot of explaining to do!" Ikkaku said plainly.

Renji shot him a pensive look adding a frown to his features as well. " Orihime, this is a colleague of mine, Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat of the 11th Squad." He said, all while not taking his eyes of Ikkaku's.

Orihime slipped away from Renji and held her hand out towards Ikkaku, brightly chirping, "Oh! It's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you! My name is Inoue Orihime… But wait…" she dropped her smile, frowning a little. "When I first heard you, you had said my name… How did you know it…? You haven't seen me before…"

This broke Ikkaku out of his stupor, "E-Err… R-Renji always talks about you! That's how I know it! And he described you as well! So ya…" He said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Renji gave him a look which said, 'nice going asshole…tch…'

"Oh! That explains it! Well now that you're here Ikkaku-san, you have to have tea with us! Plus I baked a really sweet cake and some cup cakes as well!" Orihime said, animatedly

Ikkaku, smiled and said ok. He wasn't about to refuse the wonderful delights that he had been getting a taste of from Renji, that's when he decided to share with them that is. He figured it would be coming from her.

As he looked at her now, he had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach at the way she looked towards him. It was as if she wasn't looking at him at all, as if she was looking through him…

He then noticed as she turned and made her way towards the kitchen slowly, feeling the things around her. His eyes widened at this and he looked at Renji who knew what he was asking and nodded. Ikkaku mouthed the words, 'how' to him but he shrugged his shoulders and gave him a look that told him they would talk about this later.

They had tea together, enjoying one another's company as Ikkaku filled Orihime's ears with outrageous stories of Renji. The both bickered numerous times as Orihime giggled all the while. She was so happy to meet one of Renji's friends, although they were always arguing, she knew that they were really close and good friends.

She was happy for him and couldn't stop smiling the entire time. However, throughout Ikkaku's stay, she couldn't help that weird feeling as if she knew him, which was strange because she never met him before today. She shoved the feeling aside and enjoyed their company.

It was time for them to leave, which disheartened her a little. She pleaded with Ikkaku to come visit again, to Renji's dismay. Ikkaku said he would and made his way out, letting Renji know he'd see him back at base and then he left. Renji stayed a little longer, enjoying Orihime's company and sweet kisses, until he too had to leave.

He knew Madarame would be waiting for him at his office, he figured now was the best time to get all this outta the way. He said goodbye to a pouting Orihime and made his way back to his office, thinking about how he was going to explain all of this.

.

.

.

Just as he had thought, when he got back, there was Madarame waiting in his office. They looked at each other as Renji took his seat across from Ikkaku.

"Fine, what you wanna know?" Renji asked tiredly, suppressing a yawn.

"Everything! You baka! How the hell did you find her? I thought she didn't want to be found! And not only that but you're banging her too!" Ikkaku exclaimed

Renji threw a pen at Ikkaku, "Bastard! Don't speak of her like that! First things first, I did not sleep with her! We're just enjoying each others company, next, I wasn't looking for her, as you know I always go to Inuzuri and that's were she was placed, I just happened to stumble across her, literally! And lastly, it's not that she didn't want to be found, she just didn't want anyone looking for her, and she didn't want any preferential treatment." Renji concluded

"Well then when you found her the first time, why didn't you just back off after that coz it seems to me that you're more than acquaintances now… tch…" Ikkaku said, looking away

"I tried… But every time I went there I'd see her and then I just… Couldn't stay away…" Renji replied quietly, looking at the floor.

"I don't understand Renji, you knew her in the living world, why now…?"

"I don't know, maybe it's coz my head was to full of Rukia then or maybe its because I saw her die right in front of my eyes, and I know all the pain she went through, we shared the same feelings Madarame, even though she can't recall them now. Maybe that's what attracted me to her now…"

"So how you planning to go about all this? You can't hide her forever and there's one person I know who would love to know she's around… Don't be selfish Renji…" Ikkaku got up and walked to the door.

"I know you have strong feelings for her, I can see it in your eyes and I can tell she feels the same way about you, even more than what you feel for her with the way that girl loves" He snickered. "So do the right thing…" and he left.

Renji knew what he had to do now, the first stop would have to be the bar, he knew he'd find Matsumoto there, he'd just gather the whole gang and meet them there. It was now or never. He really wanted to see more of Orihime, he couldn't stay away from her and to admit, it was taking a toll on his work.

So by telling them he would be killing two birds with one stone. By letting them know that she was around he could bring her here, take her to all the fancy places in the Seireitei. This got him excited, so he sent out a hell butterfly and made his way to the bar in search of a very busty strawberry blond…

.

.

.

Once Renji made his way into the bar, he searched the area, and there she was, her head and arms sprawled on the bar counter, trying to negotiate with the bartender to give her another drink while Kira and Momo tried pulling her away into one of the seats of a near by table. He made his way towards them, greeted them all and took a seat.

"Renji~ be a good friend and buy me another round won't you…~" Rangiku said merrily

"Oi, Rangiku, pull yourself together, there's something I need to tell you, all of you in fact…" Renji said seriously

They all looked at him curiously.

"Oh Renji, sssstop being a sssstuck in the mud and loosssen up! Have a drink with me!~" Rangiku exclaimed

Renji momentarily ignored her and looked at Kira and Momo, "Where's the rest?"

"They should be here soon. What's this about Abarai-san?" Kira asked

"I'll explain when everyone's here"

"Gosh… Thisss must be ssserious then eh Renji?~" Rangiku slurred

"Get her some water Hinamori, please" Renji said

They tried to sober up Matsumoto while they waited, she protested at first but then realised Renji was really serious so she complied. A long while later, Hisagi, Ikkaku and Yumichika entered. They all sat around the table and Renji proceeded to explain why they were there, Ikkaku mainly observing.

When he was done, he could only observe the wide eyes and open mouths around him. He knew they would be shocked. Before he could say another word he received a heavy punch to his right jaw as he went flying off his chair and onto the ground.

He sat up to see Hisagi and Ikkaku holding Matsumoto by her forearms as she tried to leap at him again. He looked into her shimmering eyes and all he could see was hurt and betrayal.

"H-How could you Renji… How could you hide her away from us, from me! You kept her all to yourself when you hardly ever said two words to her when she was alive!" Rangiku spat at him, tears flowing freely across her cheeks

"You knew how much I missed her, how hard it was for me to move on. You knew how much I wanted to find her! You bastard…" She cried, putting her head down and pulling her arms out of the men's grasps and falling back into her chair, sobbing. Momo came around to hug her and sooth her.

Renji just looked dumfounded as the men gave him scathing looks. He got up, placed his chair on its legs and spoke to Rangiku. "I-I-I'm sorry Rangiku-san… I should have told you in the beginning, I just wasn't sure what to do… And then when I… when I… s-started having feelings for her, I just wasn't ready to let everyone know that I found her… I'm sorry… It was selfish of me…" he said with a sad look on his face, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Rangiku looked at the solemn look he had. He truly looked as if he were sorry. She was extremely angry with him. How could he not of told her! She was so close to Orihime and he knew that! He was there when she would go on and n about the girl.

He had been there when she had grieved at Orihime's decision to not be given preferential treatment. He was always there throughout it all and he had betrayed her. He kept the fact that he found Orihime away from her.

She knew she shouldn't forgive him, but looking at him, his head lowered to the ground, shoulders hunched, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew Abarai Renji, and she knew he wasn't the type of person to do something like that with the intent to deceive everyone.

She knew it must have been playing on his heart for a while. However, she was shocked that he was now involved with Orihime. She had always thought that he would love Rukia till the end of his days. She had noticed some slight changes over the last few years, when he wouldn't stiffen every time he heard the petite shinigami's name.

Did this mean that he was just using Orihime as an escape? If so, he was gonna get a hell of a beating from her. But then again, Renji wasn't that type of person.

If he was, he would have found someone ages ago, and with the way the woman fawned over him, it wouldn't have been hard. She would have to find out. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and glared at him.

"What are your intentions with Orihime Renji? Because if it's just some easy lay, you are sadly mistaken." She said plainly, while folding her arms across her chest.

He looked up at her with wide eyes, "Nani? Rangiku-san I would never do that! You know I wouldn't!"

"Yeah, I also thought that you weren't one to keep things from your friends but I guess I was wrong." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Rangiku-san I promise you that this is not like that. I truly feel something more than infatuation for Orihime." He looked at the ground, "And I'm truly sorry that I kept this from all of you, I should have told you…"

"Yes, you should have." She replied curtly but watched him lower his head even more, she knew he was beyond doubt sorry.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered once more

"Well you are not forgiven yet! First thing tomorrow morning you are taking me to see her? Do you understand? And then I will decide your fate" Rangiku shot at him, eyes blazing.

"Hai…" Renji replied, looking at her, a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

.

.

.

The next day, Rangiku was banging on Renji's door. As promised, he took her to Orihime's house. When Rangiku first saw her, she was shocked, that she was really there, in front of her. After overcoming the shock, she grabbed Orihime in a bear hug, suffocating her within her bosom.

She had to hold back with certain things because she knew Orihime didn't have her memories, it was as if she was meeting her for the first time. Rangiku made Renji leave so she could enjoy her time with her friend alone. He was reluctant but Orihime assured him that she was okay.

They continued to have a joyful conversation, especially the over the weird food they loved which Orihime was overjoyed by seeing as Rangiku shared her tastes. Once again Orihime got the feeling as if she knew Rangiku and she voiced her thoughts. "Rangiku-san, have we not met before? It feels like I know you from somewhere…"

"Er… No Orihime.. Heh, heh, I always get that. I think its maybe coz I'm so friendly~" Rangiku said, trying to steer the conversation away.

Thankfully for Rangiku, Orihime decided to drop the issue and went on to jabber away animatedly. Matsumoto had enjoyed her day so much with Orihime that when Renji showed up, she felt like releasing Haineko on him.

She glowered at him as he entered, watching Orihime slowly make her way toward him with the biggest smile she saw on the girls face since she arrived there.

Rangiku still felt unsettled every time she looked into Orihime's eyes. They had always been warm and shinning and she could read her emotions through them. Now, to see her dear friend without her sight placed a heavy feeling on her heart.

She watched them as they embraced each other and Renji placed a light kiss on Orihime's forehead.

They spoke about mundane things until she pulled him to the table and offered him tea. Rangiku glared at him. "Renji-kun~," she sang, "Why'd you come back so early?~" she said, all while still glaring at him making him get the picture that she wasn't happy.

Renji, not one to be deterred, glowered back, "I wanted to see Orihime, just like you Matsumoto"

"Hmph… Well…" Rangiku had a twinkle in her eye as she contemplated what she was going to say. "I was thinking… Why don't you bring Orihime to the Festival!~" Rangiku said excitedly.

Renji looked at her stunned at a loss for words. "W-What are you talking about Matsumoto?" A vein pulsing at his temples as he stared at her.

"The festival that the Woman's Association is hosting Renji-kun! It will be fun and Orihime will enjoy it! Ne, Orihime~?" Rangiku asked Orihime.

Orihime smiled brightly, "Oh that would be fun! But… I don't want to burden anyone and I might be in the way… Are people from Rukongai even allowed to attend?" She asked in wonder.

Renji didn't like where this was going. He didn't mind her meeting the people she knew well when she was alive, in private, it avoided unnecessary questions. However, if she were to attend this festival, she would be in plain sight to everyone and undoubtedly there would be stupid questions and awkward moments.

Most of the people within the Sereitei knew of her and he really didn't feel like explaining her situation to them. Another reason, even though he didn't want to admit it, would be that she'd end up spending more time with everyone else. Meaning less time with him! He gritted his teeth and gave Matsumoto a deathly glare.

"Oh no Orihime! You wouldn't be a burden at all! You will be a guest of ours and you are most certainly welcome! Ne, Renji-kun?~" Rangiku turned to look at Renji with a smirk.

"Well if it's okay with Renji-kun… I wouldn't mind going…" Orihime said timidly, while wringing her hands on the table top.

Renji sighed, he smiled and took her hand in his. "It's fine Orihime, I'll take you"

Orihime squealed at this and shuffled to Renji's side, giving him a quick kiss, staining her cheeks with a light blush. Rangiku smiled at this. The two really did look like they were happy together. On Orihime's part she knew it was true, but on Renji's part, she just hoped it wasn't a rebound…

She decided it was her time to leave so she said her farewells and left, promising Orihime a splendid time at the festival.

Afterwards Renji and Orihime spent some quality time together, mostly Renji enquiring about how her day went and if Matsumoto hadn't taught her any of her weird tricks. One moment came into mind, the day most of the Shinigami's decided to go to the beach…

As they sat out on the porch, enjoying the fresh air and each other, Renji realised something as he played with her hair. She still had her hair pins on either side of her head. He wondered if she still had her powers, or maybe she had lost them…

He didn't want to ask her outright so he tried another way. "Hime… Those hairpins, have you always had them with you?"

She was cradled on his lap as he sat on the chair, stroking her hair and one arm wrapped around her small frame. "Hai Renji. I don't know where I got them but I have this strange feeling that they keep me safe when I wear them. It's just a silly feeling I get. I don't like to take them off. Why Renji, do they bother you?"

"No Hime, they're pretty" and he kissed her temple. It seemed as if her powers weren't showing through but she still had that sense of safety when she wore them. Maybe they were lying dormant due to the loss of her memories. He wasn't really sure but he would like to know, but not right now. Right now, he'd just like to bask in her scent and warmth.

"Renji.. I wanted to tell you this before… I really like your friends. They're really nice and fun." She said enthusiastically.

"Hai, they can be a handful though" He replied chuckling

"It's so strange though… I feel like I know them… Like I've met them before. At first I thought it was just a coincidence but then I felt it with both Ikkaku-san and Rangiku-san… Even you Renji… And it's only been this way with the three of you…" She said quietly, lifting her face towards him.

At this Renji looked surprised. That was odd… Is it possible for someone to gain their memories once they were in Soul Society…? He looked at her face, searchingly. This was odd.

She said that it was only around them that she felt this way, which means it was probably because she had known them when she was living. Could her soul really still have that connection to her past life...?

He really didn't know how to explain it and right now he felt really terrible for lying to her, "I-I don't know why that is Hime… Maybe it's because we just get along with you really well…"

She snuggled up to him once again and sighed, "Hmm… Maybe…"

It really was strange that she was feeling this way but maybe it really was just her soul tying to the connections she had in the past. Renji let it lie for now thinking of other dreading thoughts such as the Festival Rangiku insisted on bringing her to…

.

.

.

_R&R _:)


	6. Chapter 6

To all my new story favorites, author favorites and story alerts, thanks!: **Fantasy Obsession, E.V.I.T, Beruhime219, SexyCrystal,**

Special Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave me a comment: **Halcyon, Otepbunni, war90, Boobie-Chan, nypsy**, **Hyou no joo, butterfliesinspring. Beruhime219, LePyronness, Sinoo, Fantasy Obsession and Stray Princess.**

Wow! I didn't expect so many reviews but I got them and I really want to thank all those who did. It makes me really happy to see you guys leave a comment. Thanks :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Chapter 6

.

.

.

The day of the Festival had arrived and Orihime was genuinely excited. Ever since she had met Renji's friends, she couldn't help but be fascinated about the stories they told her. Not to mention how much she enjoyed their company.

She had always been living alone, apart from having the kids visit her or her going to the market. So it was really nice having some adult company around. Not to mention having Renji around was by far the happiest moments in her life.

She couldn't help smiling at the thought of him. She knew he really cared for her, she could feel it every time he was near her. The warmth he generated when he held her, or even if he was just within the room. Another thing she noticed was that he had become really protective over her.

If he wasn't able to be around her at the market, he would always get someone from his squad to escort her around. It's not that she didn't like it, because she really did, it made her feel special and cared for.

But she felt bad that maybe she was inconveniencing Renji, even though he insisted she wasn't. He said that it put his mind at rest if he knew she was safe.

He also got annoyed for some strange reason when Rangiku would come visit frequently after the first time she dropped by. He insisted he stay for her visits but Rangiku would whine until he left. She didn't understand why he didn't like her being around Rangiku, until one day when he confessed that it was because Rangiku was stealing his time with her. She smiled at his mild jealousy.

But she convinced him otherwise, she truly loved the days Rangiku came over. They would have so much fun, especially cooking. Rangiku was the only one who enjoyed the things she did and she would always make her laugh. She was hardly ever alone, if it wasn't Renji that came to visit, it was Rangiku.

There was a knock on the door and a merry, 'Orihime!~' coming from outside. Orihime got off the couch swiftly and quickly shuffled to the door, opening it with a huge smile. "Rangiku-san! You're early!" and she moved aside to let her in.

"Now, now Orihime, we have a lot of work to do. I don't want you to be late, you know how Renji can be, and he'll probably be here early to pick you up." She said as she sashayed into the small home, holding an outfit draped on one arm and a bag in the other.

Orihime closed the door and turned towards Rangiku. "Arigatou Rangiku-san, for helping me prepare for the festival. I know that many of Renji-kun's colleagues and friends will be there and I really don't want to embarrass or disappoint him in front of them…" She said shyly, lowering her head.

Rangiku approached her and held her shoulders firmly, making her tilt her head up wards. "Orihime, Renji could never be embarrassed or disappointed in you, especially in front of his friends or colleagues. You are an extremely kind and loving woman who has the utmost respect for anyone and everyone. Not to mention the fact that you're absolutely beautiful that any mistakes you make will be forgotten by just looking at you!" Rangiku laughed.

Orihime could only open her mouth in awe. She couldn't believe her new found friend thought that about her, and believed that Renji also felt the same. She smiled heartily.

"Good, now no more sad stories, I'm gonna dress you up like a movie star and then we're gonna have fun tonight!" Rangiku exclaimed while pulling Orihime to her room.

.

.

.

Renji was on his way to pick up Orihime, he hoped that Rangiku was done with her and that she didn't over do it, seeing as Rangiku's sense of dressing was a bit outlandish… He was still unsure of taking her to the event.

He just hoped people were already aware of her presence since he had told his friends about her. Word tends to travel fast around Seireitei so he was guessing most people knew.

There were many who approached him, asking him in person if it was true. He didn't relay the whole story, but just enough so that they wouldn't ask unnecessary questions. Most of the captains knew but not many knew about his relationship with Orihime, which was getting stronger each day.

Ever since he had told his friends about her, he didn't feel as if he had to hide anymore. He was tired off doing that, and he had done it in the past, it got him no where. He visited her more and when he couldn't he would send Rikichi, who was now third seat in his squad, to watch over her.

Also, although Rangiku stole his time with Hime, he was glad that they were friends. Orihime needed female company and he could se the friendship did both Orihime and Rangiku a whole lot of good. The both of them were in high spirits after their visits.

He spent as much time with her as he possibly could, without Rangiku interfering that is. They would go for long walks, picnics or usually just lounge around her home by the fire, content in each others presence.

Their physical relationship also went further than he expected. They did a little more than just kiss, but a lot less than going all the way. Renji now realised how hard it was for him to keep his hands off her but he wanted her to feel safe, to know that the decision was always hers to make.

He was also glad that Rangiku was finally happy with the both of them being together. She had her doubts at first and wasn't shy to voice them. All he remembered was that if he ever hurt Orihime, he'd be missing one of the finer parts of his anatomy… And it certainly wouldn't be removed in the nicest way… He shuddered at that thought.

He understood were Rangiku was coming from, she just wanted her friend to be happy, and he damn sure was gonna make it happen. She probably understood Orihime's feelings for Ichigo when she had been alive, so she probably didn't want anything hurting the fragile girl even though she didn't remember the events of her past.

He gave her his word he wouldn't hurt her, he would rather take Zabimaru too himself than bring tears too her.

He smiled as he knocked on the door once and then opened it. "Orihime…?" he walked in, looking around in search of her or Rangiku. He looked towards the bedroom where he could sense both their reiatsu there.

"Renji, we'll be out in a moment!~"

He decided he'd sit on the couch while he waited. He could hear Orihime complain about something and then Rangiku whined until Orihime kept quite once again. He lifted his eyebrow at that and was ready to barge in there and demand to know what she was doing to his Hime when Rangiku stepped out.

"Renji! Brace yourself for our wonderful Orihime!~" she sang happily and moved aside from the door, waiting for Orihime to step out.

Renji got off the sofa and stared at the door and what he saw had him literally picking his jaw off the ground. She was hesitant at first but eventually walked out, one hand trying to cover her chest while the other held onto the door frame, her head bowed to the floor.

"Renji-kun~ don't you think she looks stunning! I can see by your expression you do" Rangiku almost sang

Once he managed to get his jaw off the floor and put his thoughts back into place, he stuttered, "O-O-Orihime… Y-You look a-amazing…"

She had on a very extravagant yukata. It was a royal blue with black and a lighter shade of blue flowers along one side of it. Her hair was put in a neat bun at the base of her neck, closer to the left side of her head, her bangs pushed to the side of her forehead secured with her infamous hairpins, shaping her face wonderfully, which was dusted with a slight bit of makeup.

The one thing he was most shocked about was that Rangiku had modestly covered her bosom, unlike how she would have worn it herself. It still clung to her in all the right places, tighter than her normal clothes, but it couldn't be helped. He'd just have to be on high alert and pound anyone into the ground for even looking at her, captain or not.

"Arigatou Renji- kun…" she said, smiling shyly.

Rangiku dragged him out of his stupor with her laughter. "Well I'll leave you children alone. I also have to look my best." She hugged Orihime while the young beauty thanked her continuously.

As she gathered her stuff and passed Renji, she whispered in his ear, "Don't mess up my creation before she gets to the Festival." And she winked at him, sauntering towards the door, laughing.

Renji just stared wide eyed at her as she left the house, closing the door behind her. He turned to the beauty in front of him and slowly approached her, watching her fidget with her hands. He towered over her as he grasped her hands in his and brought them up to his mouth to place a kiss on each.

He watched her face as she smiled shyly. He loved that about her, the way she'd smile coyly at him, at his light touches and simple kisses. "You really do look incredible Hime… I'm gonna have a tough time beating off the rest of Seireitei's men from you." He chuckled, watching her cheeks turn rosy.

She giggled at his statement, "Stop teasing me Renji…"

"I'm not teasing you… It's true…" with that said, he swooped down and covered her lips with his, kissing her slowly and tasting her lips which now tasted like cherries. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him as he continued to devour her plump lips. The kiss was rapidly becoming heated so he pulled away and steadied his breathing. "Oi… I think we better get going or we're definitely gonna be late." He grinned, resting his forehead on hers and grinning.

"Hai" she replied.

.

.

.

When they reached the festival, there were many people around, gathering at the different stalls, enjoying themselves. Renji held onto Orihime's hand as she smiled brightly, listening to the joyous atmosphere.

He took her to the many food stalls as she wanted to try out as many as she could and he was having a good time himself until he started bumping into people he knew, and those she knew once as well.

"Ah, Abarai-kun. It's nice seeing you out and about. I hardly see you around anymore, Captains work probably got you busy?" The tall white haired Captain said while smiling.

"No Ukitake, it's the beauty beside him that's stealing his attention. Aren't you going to introduce us Abarai Taicho?" Kyoraku intervened with that slight smile on his face.

The said beauty shyly smiled at Renji's side, eventually taking a step forward as Renji introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ukitake Taicho and you as well Kyoraku Taicho. She said in her sweet voice, as she bowed to both.

"No my dear, the pleasure is all ours." Kyoraku said as he took her small hand in his and placed a kiss on it.

Renji growled and furrowed his eyebrows at the elder Taicho as Orihime giggled and stepped back to Renji's side, letting him grip her hand tightly once again.

"Kyoraku, stop teasing the couple, it was nice meeting you Orihime-chan but we must take our leave, come Shunsui, I noticed a stall with a wide variety of candies." The soft hearted captain said as he nodded at Renji

Kyoraku smiled at Renji, "Hai, Abarai Taicho, take care Orihime-chan" And they left.

.

.

"It's really sad to see Orihime chan with out her sight…" the white haired Taicho said sadly as they walked away.

"Hai… But she seems like she has retained that high spirit off hers you were telling me about" Kyoraku replied, looking out at all the people attending the festival.

"Hmm. Well it looks like Renji is looking after her, so that's a good thing"

"Did you see that glare he shot at me when I kissed her hand?" Kyouraku asked, smiling but raising his eyebrows.

"Hai, but you should stop teasing him and flirting with all the girls Shunsui!" Ukitake replied, playfully scolding him.

"Ukitake… You know there's only one woman for me…" he drawled, smiling ahead of him, "And there she is, my sweet Nanao-chan…" he smiled as said woman looked his way and then turned, trying to avoid him

"Nanao-chan! I know you saw me!" Kyouraku yelled, increasing his speed towards her, leaving Ukitake to laugh at his outlandish ways.

.

.

"They seemed nice Renji-kun!" Orihime beamed.

Renji's frown didn't leave but he agreed. "Hai, but Kyoraku is a bit too flirty I think." He grabbed Orihime's hand which had been kissed by the elder Captain and wiped it on his Haori.

As they turned, he noticed Rangiku bounding up to them, breasts almost spilling out. She pulled Orihime into a tight hug and then moved aside.

"Orihime, there's somebody I want you to meet! Hitsugaya Toushiro, my Taicho." Rangiku smiled, looking down at her Taicho. "Taicho, this is Inoue Orihime"

Orihime walked forward and held her hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you Hitsugaya Taicho. I've heard so many wonderful stories about you." She finished, smiling.

Said captain glared at his Fukataicho and took the young woman's hand in a small shake. "Hai, it's nice to meet you too Inoue." He said in a deep voice. He couldn't help but feel sad for the woman in front of him.

Although he might not have had many conversations with her, he wouldn't forget the hospitality she shared with them when they had lived at her home. She truly didn't know them at all and could have disagreed to keep them but she didn't. She took them in and went out of her way to make their stay a comfortable one.

It was a shame that she had lost her life at such a young age. He felt that she would have been destined for more than that. It was also sad to see her with out her sight, it left an uneasy feeling in him that he couldn't place. He knew Matsumoto felt the same.

However, he was also glad, to a mild degree, that she was now apart of Matsumoto's life. His Fukataicho had been hit really hard when she had heard the tragic news. She had been distraught, leaving behind her merry mood. She was getting drunk more than she used too.

The one thing he noticed that really made him realise she was taking it really bad was when she started completing her paper work… The times when she was sober, she would be drowning herself in paper work which was unheard of.

He knew something was really wrong so he had asked Hinamori to help her by trying to console her. He wasn't one to talk about feelings and such but he didn't want his Fukataicho to fall in a slump…

She started getting better but the change came a few weeks ago when she found out that she could finally see the auburn haired girl in front of him. Her spirits were raised and her paper work suffered… But he was glad none the less…

"Well I must be going, it was nice meeting you Inoue" he said to the beauty before him. He turned to glare at Rangiku. "Matsumoto, I will trust that you will not out do yourself tonight. I expect to see you at the office tomorrow completing your paper work." He said with finality.

"Aw Taicho! Don't be such a party pooper!" Rangiku moaned as she watched Toushiro walk off, probably to go find Hinamori.

"He seems so nice Rangiku-san! But he has such a deep voice! I thought you told me he looks like a kid and he's way shorter than me?" Orihime pondered

"Hai, but my Taicho is very wise Orihime. His looks deceive him and that's why many of his opponents underestimate him" Rangiku replied

"Hai…"

"Well I need to show you all the fun stuff that I tried to get to be part of the festival! A lot of the stuff that I'd seen in the real world!" Rangiku chirped as she grabbed Orihime's hand, who squealed in excitement.

"Oi, where the hell do you think you're taking her?" Renji screamed, following the both of them.

"I'm going to show her the better stalls!" Rangiku replied.

And that's how the night carried on, Renji having to run after the two as Rangiku dragged Orihime all over the place. They met his friends and she seemed to enjoy her time with Kira, Madarame, Yumichika, Momo and Hisagi.

Towards the end of the night, they sat on the bank to watch the fireworks display. He sat Orihime in his lap, despite her objections and blushing. He also ignored the looks he got at their position, and continued to describe it all to her. She was in awe like a little kid.

He thoroughly enjoyed the day with her and was glad that there were no bumps in the evening consisting of people asking stupid questions. As they enjoyed the wonderful atmosphere, Orihime couldn't help but voice the same thoughts as him.

"I really had a great time today Renji-kun. All your friends and colleagues are so nice and this place seems so calming… and familiar…. It was an amazing day, especially spending it with you."

He smiled at that and held her tighter, choosing to ignore the comment of Seireitei being familiar, "Hai, I feel the same Hime" and he kissed the top of her head.

"Renji-kun is it okay if I go get another one of those red bean paste filled chocolates with wasabi…?" she asked pleadingly.

He cringed at the sound of that but he couldn't deny her, "Hai, I'll go get it for you, just sit here with the rest of the guys I'll be back just now."

"No! I'll get it, you enjoy the fireworks and-"

"Hime" Renji said sternly

"Hai…" She smiled and shifted off him until she was on the grass next to Rangiku.

.

.

.

Renji made his way to the stall which was on the other end, avoiding the bustling of people. When he reached it he decided to take two bags, just incase it wasn't enough. Knowing her, even if she didn't want another one she'd still finish both. He chuckled to himself thinking about her.

"Gosh Renji, I haven't heard you laugh like that to yourself, people may think you're losing your mind" he heard a teasing voice say to him.

He turned slowly, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

"R-R-Rukia…"


	7. Chapter 7

Special Thanks to my wonderful alerters and reviewers! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave me a comment: **Halcyon, Otepbunni, war90, Boobie-Chan,stormi411, nypsy**, **Hyou no joo, butterfliesinspring. Beruhime219, rouge demon and Fantasy Obsession.**

Thank you guys for the comments. I had to leave the last chapter there seeing as I knew the next one was going to be quick and long! I hope this was quick enough for you and I really hope it does not disappoint!

This one's dedicated to my faithful reviewers…

Just so you know, here's a warning… This chapter contains some mature themes, thus living up to its rating…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Renji made his way to the stall which was on the other end, avoiding the bustling of people. When he reached it he decided to take two bags, just incase she felt for another one. Knowing her, even if she didn't want another one she'd still finish both. He chuckled to himself thinking about her.

"Gosh Renji, I haven't heard you laugh like that to yourself, people may think you're losing your mind" he heard a teasing voice say to him.

He turned slowly, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

"R-R-Rukia…"

.

.

.

"Yeah Renji, it's been a while…" the petite Shinigami said while looking at him with large violet eyes.

"W-What you doing here?" Renji replied, trying to calm his nerves and get over the initial shock.

"Is that all you have to say after so long?" Rukia asked, straight faced.

"Why? What else did you expect? Tch…" Renji replied, getting over his initial shock.

"Gah, nothing…" she replied to him looking elsewhere folding her arms across her chest. "So how have you been? Nii-Sama told me you were promoted to Captain, congratulations…" she looked at him now, with a slight smile.

"Yeah, thanks… How have you been? You here for the festival?" he looked at her, trying to be indifferent.

"Yeah, being part of the Women's Association I had to be here… I've been well... I-I've missed you Renji…" she said as she looked towards the ground.

Renji was stunned. Missed him? The last time he checked, if you missed someone you kept in contact with them. If you truly missed someone, you would try your hardest to make a plan to see or call that person no matter what was going on in your life.

Missing someone did not mean you blatantly ignore them every time they tried contacting you, never coming to see them when you're around, especially if you knew where they were and most definitely, missing someone did not mean you forgot about them…

He really didn't know what to feel at the moment. He thought he was over all those horrible feelings but for some reason he was laced with a heavy dose of resentment towards Rukia right now.

He was about to relay his thoughts heatedly when he heard his name being called.

"Renji! What's taking you so long? ~" Matsumoto's voice drifted towards him.

He turned to see Rangiku and Orihime making their way towards him. When they had reached him, Rangiku stopped in her tracks and stared wide eyed at what was in front of him. "Kuchiki …"

"Hai, how are you Rangiku-san?"

"I-I'm well …" Rangiku replied, still in slight shock. She still wasn't on friendly terms with the smaller shinigami after all that had conspired in the living world, leading to Orihime's death.

She still held a bit of resentment against her because the noble had known how Orihime felt about Ichigo, hell, everyone knew except Kurosaki. However she still went through with confessing, and without speaking to Orihime about it first. She could have at least had the decency to do that.

Rangiku didn't expect her to attend the festival. Rukia had hardly ever attended any of the other functions they held in the recent years. In a way she was kind of glad Orihime didn't have her memories. It would save her a whole lot of pain.

"Renji-kun, we thought you got lost and that's why we came to find you…" Orihime now spoke, coming into view as she found Renji's arm and held it.

"I-I-Inoue…" It was Rukia's turn to be shocked as she stared at Orihime with her large violet eyes.

"Hai… I guess most of Renji's friends know my name…" She giggled and then quietly added, "…but I don't know yours…"

Before Rukia could say anything, Renji intervened. "Hai, this is Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Taicho's sister in law." He said somewhat sternly, looking at Rukia and trying to give her the signal not to question him at the moment.

Orihime politely bowed, "It's nice to meet you Kuchiki-san" and smiled at the petite women.

"H-Hai, same here Inoue…" Rukia said perplexed.

"Well it's been a long night and I think I should be taking Orihime back home." Renji held Orihime's hand tightly as she said her goodbyes and moved away, but not before giving Rangiku a look that told her she should explain the situation to the noble who still looked shocked.

.

.

.

The trip to Orihime's house allowed him to think about his encounter with Rukia. He had always wondered what he would do or feel when he saw Rukia again. He wondered if those feelings would rush back to him, but they didn't… And he was truly happy about that.

At first he was shocked at seeing her, it had been a long time, but after the shock wore off, he felt as if she was just another person that he used to know and that they were seeing each other after a long time.

However, those feelings changed when she had said she missed him. How fucked up was that! After so many years, she sees him and out of the blue she says she missed him? That was just messed up. He felt agitated and he had really wanted to voice his thoughts. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Renji-kun, is something wrong…?" Orihime asked softly.

They had just entered her house, and were standing at the center of the room. He realised that his agitation must have been showing on his body, because his fists were tightened. He felt like an idiot, why the hell was he worrying about that shit now.

Rukia wasn't his problem anymore, he was over all of that. He was more than happy with the women by his side, who was looking up at him worriedly with glazed eyes. He softened his posture and brought her forward so that she was wrapped up in his arms, against his chest. "No, nothings wrong Hime." He said as he kissed her on her forehead and held her tighter.

He was more than happy with what he had now, he didn't even feel like dragging up the past. If Rukia had things she needed to deal with then she could do it on her own, right now he was reveling in the warmth that was radiating from his woman.

Yes, she was his now and he wasn't going to change anything about that, no matter what anybody said. "You had a good time today eh Hime?" he said, smiling down at her face.

"Hai! It really was fun Renji-kun! And meeting all your friends and those friendly people was great! Oh! And not forgetting the food…" she replied ecstatically.

Renji couldn't help but laugh, she could really bring sunshine into anyone's life. He loved her childlike innocence and wonder. It made her so pure. "I'm glad you had a nice time…" he said while leaning in to kiss her deeply, sucking on her bottom lip. He gripped her waist tighter and pulled her flush against him eliciting a small moan from her sweet mouth, this only added to the tightening within his hakama. .

Her hands gripped his Captains Haori tightly as she deepened the kiss by entering his mouth with her roving tongue. She slid her hands up his chest, along his neck until she gripped his face tightly.

Renji was surprised that Orihime was showing some dominance, but not for long. He left her mouth only to hear her soft whimper at the loss of contact. He nipped her skin along her jaw and all the way down her slender neck, reaching her collarbone on which he sucked hard.

He let his hands glide down over her firm buttocks, massaging them gently and rendering a soft gasp from her sweet lips as he pulled her heat towards the hardness in his hakama, grinding against her. It was sweet torture for him as he struggled to stay in control. The friction was driving him crazy as she moved her hips with his. He closed his eyes tight and bit down hard on her neck, not caring if he left a bruise

He moved his hands up once again, bracing the sides of her breasts. Slowly he slid his long fingers over both voluptuous breasts, squeezing them a little harder. He groaned when he heard her call out his name in a strained voice. He went back to kissing her loving mouth, this time him taking charge.

She slowly slid her hands inside his shihakusho, running them along the taught muscles of his chest, feeling out his tattoos as he ravaged her mouth thoroughly. She made to move it completely off his upper body when he left her mouth suddenly, gasping for breath. He placed his forhead on hers, looking into her beautiful face.

"Hime… Maybe we should stop now..." he panted onto her face. He knew if she went any further, he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"No Renji… I want this… with you… and only you…" she said quietly, also breathing heavily.

Renji was shocked, by now any man would have thrown her over his shoulder and marched to the bedroom. He just couldn't believe his ears… She really wanted him… And only him…

He had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that somehow he was betraying her because she didn't have her memories. He wondered if she had still retained her memories if she would have still been with him…

"Are you sure…? Coz I'm just fine with the way things are…"

"Really Renji…? Well something in your hakama is relaying a different story…" she grinned mischievously.

Renji's eyes widened. "H-Hime!" he squawked "Argh… It must be Rangiku…" he said as he shook his head.

She held him close and kissed him slowly, "Its okay Renji-kun… I'm okay with this…"

"Hai… But maybe we should wait, until you're really ready…" he sighed, tightening his grip on her. He didn't want to deny her but he felt he had to. He wanted to settle his mind that was stuck on thoughts of how this could be wrong.

She didn't remember him. All she knew was of meeting him in this world. If she ever regained her memories, if there was that possibility, he didn't want her hating him or regretting what they did. He didn't think he could live with that…

"Renji-kun… Is it me…? Is their something wrong with me? That's why you don't want to…" she drifted off sadly, bowing her head as tears threatened to escape her grey orbs.

"Nani?" Renji hollered, griping her chin so she looked up at him. He knew she couldn't see the look on his face but he was completely distraught at the look on hers.

"I'm sorry Renji-kun… If you don't want to be with me its okay…" she said quietly, a lone tear rolling along her cheek as her lower lip trembled.

Orihime felt terrible. She thought that he desired her just like she did him but maybe she was wrong. She had told him twice already that she was okay with it but both times he tried to avoid it. Was it because she was a lowly commoner from Inuzuri…?

Was it her body that scared him? She knew her skin was smooth but she really didn't know what she truly looked like. People always told her she was pretty but maybe they were saying it just to be kind. Maybe he didn't like her big breasts, she knew she didn't. That's why she tried to cover them up all the time.

It didn't make sense… She thought this was what he wanted. He never had problems kissing her or touching her before. They had always stopped before things could go any further, she wasn't ready then. But now she was and he didn't want to with her… had she read him wrong…?

Renji was stunned. He felt like a real ass right now. He cradled her head in his large hands, watching the uncertainty on her face eventually kissing her tears away tenderly. He didn't think that that was how she'd feel by him saying it was okay to wait. He didn't think that she would think he was rejecting her. What a fool he was!

Orihime had a huge heart, but she also lacked confidence in her self and now she was thinking something was wrong with her. Well he'd be damned if he let her believe that. She had been rejected in her first life, but not this time. This time he was going to show her exactly how much she meant to him.

How much he wanted her. He was going to worship her so she never doubted herself again and the past be damned. She was his now and he would never ever let her go through the things she had gone through in the living world. He didn't want to deny her anymore and make her feel as if he didn't want her, he didn't want her to feel as if he didn't desire her, and it was quiet the opposite in fact.

"Orihime… Never for a moment think that I don't want you… I _need_ you more than you'll ever know. I just didn't know if this was really what you wanted and I don't want you to feel as if you're forced to do anything…" he said as he placed light kisses all over her face.

She smiled once again, "I need you to Renji-kun, I want this with you and I know I'm, not being forced. It's a decision I'm making… I love you…" she replied softly

Renji's breath hitched as his eyes widened. No woman had ever told him they loved him. He never knew the feeling until now. His heartbeat went up a few notches and he decided he needed to show her exactly how he felt because right now he was at a loss for words.

With that, he kissed her softly, eventually turning it harsh as he ran his hands along her body. He felt her loosen his shihakusho as his hands left her body to remove it completely off his. Her hands roamed all over his torso and back, along the ridges and contours of his defined muscles achieved from years of training, imprinting the feel of his body in her mind.

She moved her hands along his neck and into his hair, loosening the tie, letting it spill along his shoulders as she massaged his scalp.

He removed the clips from her hair, allowing her hair to fall way below her waist line. He loosened her clothing and removed them until she was standing in only her black and blue lace bra and panty set. He grinned while holding her slim waist, "Compliments of Rangiku-san eh?"

She giggled as he nipped her earlobe. They continued to explore each others bodies as all their clothing were stripped off their bodies. He slid his hands down her thighs and lifted her smaller body against him as she locked her ankles around his waist.

He relished in the feeling of her bare heat rubbing against him and her large soft breasts smothered against his hard chest, her hard nipples poking him. He continued to kiss her as he walked into the room and laid her small body on the bed, sitting back on his heels.

He admired her, taking in the goddess that lay before him. She lay their in all her glory, her auburn hair spread around her like an angel as she smiled shyly. He couldn't believe he was here, about to make love to probably the most desired woman in her world and in his too.

He glided his hands from her feet, along her legs, thighs, over her taut stomach, over her pendulous breasts and tight nipples, along her slender neck until he held her face and kissed her tenderly, pouring in all what he felt for her. The want, desire, need, and love for her. Yes, love, he was in love with Orihime Inoue and he wasn't gonna let anybody stop him from showing her how much.

Orihime had never felt like this before and it was overwhelming her entire being. She could feel the intensity in his kiss, as if he was almost desperate. Her body was heating up as his fingers roamed down her body, massaging her sensitive breasts and then moving downwards until he found her core and she felt pleasure like never before.

"Fuck Hime... You're so wet..." Renji groaned.

His deep voice sent ripples of pleasure through her body so she gave just as much as he did, so he would know that she wanted it the same as he did. She felt his hardened length brush against her thigh as he lowered himself over her a little more.

"Hime, it's gonna hurt a bit, just relax…" Renji whispered as Orihime nodded.

He slowly entered her, grunting at her tightness. He stopped, allowing her to adjust to his size as she wrapped her legs around his waist and then he moved in until he felt a barrier. He decided to push through in one go, drowning out her scream with a searing kiss too her mouth. He stilled, waiting for her okay. "I'm sorry Hime…" he said as he placed light kisses all over her face.

"Hai… It's ok, keep moving Renji-kun" she said breathily as she thrust her hips, waiting for him to join her movements. Renji complied as he grunted once again at the pleasure from the friction. He thrust in slowly, picking up his speed as he went on. Her moans and sweet sounds were making him harder and urging him on. She fit perfectly, swallowing him in with every thrust.

Orihime didn't know what to think… She was in a state of euphoria… Once the pain subsided all she could think about was the pleasure that was rippling throughout her body. He was literally worshipping her as he moved within her, kissing and touching every inch of her body which was on fire.

She felt so overwhelmed with love for him. He didn't force her, he left the decision in her hands and made sure it was what she wanted. He made her feel so special and safe and most of all, loved. She only wished that she could see all that she felt and the look in his eyes.

Their moans and groans could be heard through out the small house as the two lovers reached heights they never thought they could. They were wrapped in each others arms, giving each other everything they had. In that one moment as they came together, they both knew they had attained something new in their lives, something greater than both of them could imagine. To each other, it felt like they were finally at peace…

.

.

.

Orihime awoke when she felt something heavy shift above her and then soft snores drifted towards her ears as she awakened fully. She realised that Renji had fallen asleep on her for his head was lying on her chest and his hands were wrapped tightly around her middle. She could still feel him inside her and she knew her entire body was bound to be sore when she got up.

She thought of moving him on his side but she didn't have the heart too. She smiled at the previous nights activities. It had been everything and more than what she had thought. He had been so gentle and caring with her. She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as well. She heard a small sound from the man on her, almost like a purr!

She stifled her giggles, mindful of waking him up, however she felt him move and then groan, sending a shiver down he body.

"Hime… I could wake up like this everyday…" he said sleepily.

She could feel his smile on her neck as he kissed it lightly. She felt him lift his head and stiffen for a while. She got a bit nervous at that, what if he regretted what he had done last night. Oh God, she couldn't live with herself if he rejected her now! Even after what he said last night, she still doubted herself.

"Fuck… I'm sorry Hime, I fell asleep on top of you!" he said as he rolled off and pulled her so she was now lying above him. "Gosh, are you ok? Do you have any cramps? Geez… Why didn't you wake me?" he said all in a rush, smoothing her hair away from her face.

Orihime started giggling in relief. She had thought that he might have been disappointed in his actions or even hers and she had doubted him, as well as her self, but all he was worried about was him falling asleep on top of her. Gosh she really loved this man…

"Oi, what're you giggling for woman?"

"Nothing Renji-kun! I didn't mind you falling asleep on me, you were really warm…" She said as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"Hime… I'm a bit heavy you know… But I can't complain… You rendered me incapable last night to even roll over…" He said softly, "Not too mention it felt really good waking up inside your warmth…" he said breathily, pulling her up, biting on her earlobe as she squealed.

Heat was once again spreading over her body and settling between her thighs at his heated words as well as the fact that they're naked bodies were rubbing against each other. His mouth moved to her neck as his tongue swirled over her collarbone.

She was feeling hot all over once again and was about to bite on his ear when she felt him slow down and remove his mouth from her neck, sighing in the process.

"What's wrong Renji-kun..?" she enquired.

"It's a bit too soon Hime, you're still sore. Last night was… amazing… and I definitely wouldn't mind a repeat but let's just give it some time ok?"

"Hai…" She didn't mind not stopping, but he was right, there was a slight soreness between her thighs, as well as her body was feeling a bit stiff. She kissed him slowly and laid her head in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent.

Renji chuckled when he heard her stomach grumble and full on laughed when she groaned and hid her head. "Don't laugh Renji-kun… I can't help it when my stomach demands things from me" she said shyly.

He slowed his laughter to answer, "Ah Hime, I thought with all the eating you did last night, you won't be able to eat for the year!" and he laughed again.

"Renji-kun is so mean!" she was about to pout when she heard a noise from below her. Then she burst out into a fit of laughter as the man below her stopped his. "Aw Renji-kun, and you were laughing at me but now whose stomach is crying?" she said in between laughing and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Renji just looked at her mortified, she was now teasing him! Oh how the tables had turned! He got over his embarrassment and quickly rolled her under him as she squealed in shock, grinning. "What was that you were saying Hime…?" he chuckled evilly next to her ear.

"Eh heh heh, nothing Renji-kun, nothing at all…" she tried innocently.

He was about to bite on her lip when he received a hell butterfly, notifying him that he had to be at a Captains meeting in the next 20 minutes. He growled in frustration, "Fuck!" then relayed the message to Orihime.

"Aw once again Renji-kun is bailing on breakfast…" she pouted.

"I promise I'll make it up to you Hime. I'll be back later and we can have supper together, sounds good?"

"Hmm…" she thought for a while, placing her index finger on her chin. "Okay!" she giggled. He smiled, gave her a kiss and got up to go retrieve his clothes from the living area. When he was dressed, he stared at the beauty spread out on the bed, tangled in the sheets. His mouth started watering and he wanted to just rip off his clothes and get back in with her.

"Renji-kun…?" she enquired softly when she didn't hear him moving around.

"Sorry Hime, I was just admiring the view." He grinned as he got closer to the bed. She was smiling shyly until he leaned down and kissed her softly, sweeping his tongue into her sweet mouth.

He was hesitant to stop but he had too. He still had to have a shower before the meeting and having one with her was not an option right now. He got up and said his farewell, promising to come back later and before he left, he just had to make sure she knew what last night really meant to him.

"Hime… I love you…" and he was gone.

Orihime was stunned at first but she smiled afterwards. She knew he loved her, without him even telling her. She could feel it from him last night. However she was glad that he uttered the words to her, it made her more in love with him…

She was sad though that he was gone so quick but she understood he had things to take care off. Anyway he would be back later. That would give her some time to carry out her daily routine. As she got up to go to the bathroom, she winced. Yep, her body was sore alright…

She pushed the pain to the back off her head, only thinking off the happy memory that came with it. Yes, it truly was amazing, and he had said it! She was so glad for this happiness in her life and she was truly glad that she didn't feel alone any more.

.

.

.

Renji was on cloud no. 9 when he reached the office, all he could think about was his lovely Hime and how it had felt being with her. They had even mentioned the four letter word that somehow many people where afraid to… Things had changed and he was truly happy with the outcome.

The captains meeting was a drag as usual but he hardly noticed any of it, his thoughts elsewhere. He needed to go back to his squad's barracks to deal with a few things and then he was off to see his Hime.

When he made it back to his office, Hinamori wasn't anywhere in sight. She was probably off somewhere with Rangiku, tch. He opened the doors to his office and blanched at the person sitting in front of his desk.

He walked around his desk and took a seat. "What do you want to know Rukia?" he was cutting through the bullshit and getting straight to the point, he didn't have time for this, especially seeing as he was in a good mood.

"Are you and Inoue together Renji? I asked Rangiku but she said I should ask you." She said with a straight face, in that deep tone of hers.

Apparently, she wasn't for beating around the bush either. So he went straight to the point. "Yes"

Her eyes widened. "N-Nani? Are you serious Renji?"

"I am" he said with a straight face. "And why the hell are you so interested, don't you have your own relationship to worry about? Where's Ichigo?"

"That is none of your business" she said testily

"None of my business? But it's fine for you to ask me about Orihime? Just who do you think you are Rukia?" He replied, gritting his teeth in anger.

"I thought we were friends Renji. I could ask you anything!"

"Oh, so its fine for you to ask me anything but when I asked you about your relationship you tell me it's none of my business? What kind of fucked up friendship is that?" he shot back. "You should be the last one to talk about friendship! Friends call each other Rukia, they make plans to see each other. They don't ignore them or make excuses to get out of seeing them jut because they found a 'boyfriend'!" he screamed angrily.

"I tried Renji! I was just busy! With Shinigami duties and…Ichigo… There just wasn't anytime…" she glanced at the floor, trying to hide her shame.

"Tch… Busy my ass… Save it. Renji replied, turning his head. He figured if they were going to bring everything out, now was probably the best time. He needed to get all this crap out of his system, there was no turning back.

"You know what the weird thing was, I should have been the one trying to ignore you, forget about you, because you wanna know why? I loved you Rukia. I fucking loved you and why I didn't do all of those things I should have was because I couldn't be angry at you. It wasn't your fault that you didn't feel the same way about me and I could never blame you for that, I couldn't even blame Ichigo." He said, bringing out all the lost feelings of the past.

"So I tried to still be your friend, in that way I'd still be close to you, I could still protect you. But you didn't need my protection or friendship. I was replaced by Kurosaki and you wanna know the truth? It fucking hurt… but I shoveled my way outta that shit and I managed to move the fuck on, it took me a long while but I did. I'm happy now, that you found love, Ichigo is a great guy and you needed someone to help you through the shit you went through in the past. If it wasn't gonna be me, it was best that it was him…" he finished, lowering his voice.

Rukia was shocked, this was so much for her to take in. She just sat there, wide eyed. After a while she found her voice. "Renji… I never knew… Why didn't you tell me…?" she asked quietly.

"Would it have even made a difference? I doubt it."

"It might have…" she said, looking at her hands on her lap

"I was going to tell you but on that same night you told me how much you were in love with Ichigo" Renji said indifferently

"You should have, it would have given me time to think about things before I spoke to Ichigo… Things could have been different…"

"What are you talking about Rukia?" Renji asked, perplexed

"Renji… Ichigo and I haven't been together for a long time now…"

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Okay, sorry to stop there but the chapter was extremely long… However the next chapter will be up really soon :)

Also that was my first lemon I've written so please be gentle…

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

To all my new story favorites, author favorites and story alerts, thanks!: **GothChiq80, Aralorn, botskey, Elphaba85, mspris, Jaded Baby Blues and crazy4music.**

Special Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave me a comment: **Halcyon, Otepbunni, war90, Boobie-Chan, nypsy**, **Hyou no joo, butterfliesinspring. Beruhime219, Fantasy Obsession, rouge demon, GothChiq80, crazy4music and Jaded Baby Blues.**

I seriously cannot thank you guys enough… So here's the next installment as my gratitude, especially to the guys who have stuck with me and reviewed from the begining :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

Chapter 8

.

.

.

"Nani…?" Renji asked incredulously

"Hai, it's been almost ten months. It was a mutual decision…" she said solemnly

"What happened…?"

"We realised that we were together for all the wrong reasons, especially me…"

"What do you mean?" He enquired

"Renji, ever since I met him, I've always had this pull towards him. At first I thought that maybe it was fate. We always found ourselves in the weirdest of situations and he was always saving me. I think I was more flattered about that then I was willing to admit. I got to know him and I understood the person he was and the person he became." She looked out the window.

"When we became a couple, it was all new to me and to him, we were excited about discovering new things together, but when Inoue died… It changed the dynamics of our relationship. At first we grieved together, and we got closer because of it. We stayed that way for a few years until things went south…" She rose to her feet and walked to the window with a sad look on her face.

"We would always fight or ignore each other. Ichigo is extremely stubborn but then so am I, we just clashed about everything that it became insufferable. I thought that maybe all couples went through things like this but that wasn't the case especially as normal couples don't have the lives we have. The next few years were the same until I realised why I fell in love with him in the first place…" she sighed

"I tried to find Kaien in him Renji… He looked just like him and the way they behaved was just so similar… I realised that by being with him I could sooth the pain of loss that I felt about Kaien, I was responsible for his death… But when I was with Ichigo I forgot about it all. When we were happy, that's when he reminded me the most of Kaien, but when we fought, he was a different person, his own person and that's when I realised what I had done…By then we both realised we had made a wrong decision and decided to go our separate ways, we were better off as friends." She said looking at him expectantly.

Renji was shocked about everything. So much had happened and she never told him anything about it. For some odd reason he felt bad for the both of them but then he thought about Orihime, which made him angry. Did she lose her life for nothing?

He looked at her, eyebrows furrowed, "What about Ichigo, why'd he accept it?"

"He never told me… You know how Ichigo is, always hiding his feelings. I never pushed him about it. As long as he was okay with everything I was fine. But I think it had a lot to do with Inoue…"

Renji shot up at this, "What'd you mean?"

"After she died, he blamed himself. He wouldn't let it go. Sometimes he'd be fine but then he wouldn't. I noticed around the time that we started fighting he would always have these nightmares, always screaming out Inoue's name. When I asked him about it he would ignore me and that's how we'd start fighting…"

"Renji… I told you all of this because I also wanted you to know that when I left Ichigo, the only person I could think about was you… You, who had always been there for me whenever I needed you, right from the beginning, I was stupid to ignore you and lose contact with you. I was just so caught up with Ichigo that I forgot about all the things that mattered. I realised that I had taken you for granted, before and after I met Ichigo, and I'm… well I'm truly sorry for that…" she looked up at him.

Renji was starting to feel sick. Was it possible that Ichigo had feelings for Orihime that he never realised? This really was one fucked up mess… Putting that aside, he also thought about Orihime and how their decision had affected her. This thought made him really angry.

"Do you realise what your indecisiveness caused?" He asked, gritting his teeth, trying to reign in his anger. "Because the two of you wanted to try 'something new' you fucking disregarded the feelings of a girl that wore her heart on her sleeve! She fucking loved him Rukia! We all knew that and don't you dare tell me you didn't! She was supposed to be your friend. Even if that strawberry couldn't figure out what she felt for him the least you could have done was make it known to him! Instead you were selfish and you only thought about yourself!" he hollered, rising off his seat, letting everything loose.

"R-Renji…" Rukia stuttered, looking up at him with wide eyes. She hadn't seen him this angry before…

"You knew that if you spoke to Ichigo about your feelings and if he reciprocated it, Orihime would just back away. That's the type of person she is, selfless, always putting her friends before her self no matter how much it hurt her. The sickening thing about all this is she died because of it and what's even worse is that the decision that you two idiots made that led to her death doesn't even stand today… Tch, Orihime is better off without her memories, because although it was hard for her to accept the two of you together, it would have been even harder to accept your separation." He finished, calming down.

"I-I never thought about it that way Renji… I swear… I loved Inoue as a friend. Through Ichigo I got to know her. She was the one that welcomed me 'home' when I went back to the living world. Do you know how much that meant to me? When they didn't believe in her abilities I helped her, I knew what she was capable off and she was my friend… When she was taken I had to go rescue her, not only to aid Ichigo but to bring her back safely as well." She said solemnly.

"Renji, I knew about her feelings… I just thought that because Ichigo never really treated her than anything more than a friend, I thought I could just go ahead and tell him how I felt… I realise now that I was terribly mistaken, it was my entire fault… I didn't want anything bad to happen to her, I swear I didn't" She said quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I was never close to any of the girls at the academy or within the Gotei 13 but in the living world, Inoue welcomed me… I will always regret what I did… When she died, it hurt, it hurt like hell. I also lost a friend… She didn't deserve what happened to her… I wish now more than ever, I could take back everything…" she said quietly, looking at the ground.

Renji was stunned. He didn't think that Rukia would have felt remorse after everything but he was wrong. Looking at her now he realised that it was eating at her, especially after he brought everything up. He felt sorry for her in a way…

"Rukia… We can't change the past. All we can do is look to the future… You should have known that, when you decided to get involved with Ichigo, he was never going to be Kaien, no matter how much you wanted to believe him to be. But what's done is done. You just have to let it go…" he said to her softly, tension leaving their heated conversation.

She looked up at him with a smile, "Arigatou Renji, you always knew how to make me feel better… You've changed… You seem to have more logic then before" she laughed softly.

"Tch, I just grew up and realised not everything is black and white…"

"Hai… Regardless, you always said the right things to me… I-I plan on coming back permanently to Soul Society and hopefully become a seated officer… I'll have to talk to Nii-sama but I'm sure he'll relent after everything's that happened… and… Well I was hoping that maybe we could rebuild what we had… We can't just throw it away… And maybe it will turn out into something more…" she looked at him expectantly.

Renji felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He couldn't believe the words that had come out of Rukia's mouth. She wanted to rebuild what they had? Even maybe venture into something more… Was he hearing right? After all the years he had been waiting for her to say something like that and she does so now.

"No"

Rukia paled and stuttered, "N…Nani…?"

"I said no. Rukia, we can never get back what we had, not even that strong friendship that I thought we both held close to our hearts. You severed the tie and I tried to fix it but you weren't having anything of it. I'm not saying that we'll never be friends again, I'm just saying that we won't ever be that close and there will definitely be nothing more than what we had…" Renji said, not faltering one bit.

"I'm not bitter or angry that you only chose to remember me in your time of need and I'm definitely not mad that you choose to voice all this now. Well, the fact is, I've moved on. I'll admit, it took me a while but I did and I think it's time for you to do so as well…" He continued with a soft look gracing his face.

Rukia was shell shocked, this was not at all like one of the scenarios she had played in her head when she had thought about talking to him. She always thought that he'd always be there waiting for her. She was so very wrong…

The man in front of her was entirely different from what she remembered. He looked mature. There was this calmness surrounding him, as if he was at peace. Like he had found his way home and the sad thing was that she wasn't apart of it. That saddened her the most… She widened her eyes when she finally realised something.

"You love her don't you…?"

"I do"

Rukia noticed that he hadn't hesitated in the least, that's how sure he was of himself and his love. She could see it in Renji' eyes, the warmth that radiated from it and she knew it was true. She felt a slight envy towards the auburn haired girl. She had managed to steal the hearts of who Rukia now considered two of the strongest, kind and protective men she knew…

"Does she love you?" she asked softly.

"She does…" he replied.

Rukia nodded and rose from her chair, making her way to the door. She knew this conversation was over. "Good. Renji, take care of her, she deserves much more than anyone could offer her…" and she left quietly, leaving Renji stunned at her final words.

.

.

.

After the talk with Rukia, Renji couldn't help but feel like all of the weight of his past was completely lifted. He hadn't expected the conversation to turn out that way but he was glad he handled it the way he did.

What made him truly happy was the fact that when he had looked at Rukia, and even spoke to her, he felt nothing. He couldn't say that he had forgotten Rukia completely, they had been through a lot together and she would always hold a special place in his heart. Just not like how she used to…

All he could think about was his Hime. She had truly brought him peace. Her presence made him calm, his previous agitation gone. He knew that when she loved, it was all or nothing and he felt blessed that he was at the receiving end of it.

Orihime wasn't the type of person to give away her innocence if she wasn't 100% committed to the person. That was just the type of person she was, and he loved her even more for that.

Right now he couldn't wait to see her once again, especially after last night. He flash stepped to her house but noticed she wasn't around. She was probably at the market so he left in search of her.

.

.

.

He eventually found her talking to one of the woman at the stalls. Rikichi was with her and when he noticed his Taicho, he nodded, said farewell to Orihime and left.

Renji walked up to her, placing a hand on her elbow to alert him of her presence. She probably already knew because she could sense him whenever he was near. He greeted the woman and slid his hands into Orihime's and continued to walk down the path.

"Renji-kun, how has your day been so far?" she smiled up at him.

"It was… interesting…" he chuckled

"Eh? What happened?" she enquired.

"Just had a talk with an old friend, that's all" he said sighing

"Ah, well I hope it-"

Before she could complete her sentence, Orihime let go of Renji's hand to clutch her head with both of hers as she groaned in pain.

Renji was alarmed and gripped her shoulders. "Orihime? What's wrong?" he looked down at her, searchingly.

"I d-don't know Renji-kun… It just hurts…" she groaned louder this time, clutching her head even tighter, scrunching her eyes in pain.

Renji was in a panic. He didn't know what was wrong with her, he couldn't understand what was going on. The only thing he could think of was Unohana Taicho.

He gathered her in his arms bridal style and was about to shunpo away when she stopped him.

"Renji-kun… What are you doing?" she groaned

"I'm taking you to Unohana Taicho. She'll know what to do" but as he said this, he looked at her and noticed that she didn't look as strained as she was minutes before.

"No Renji-kun, I'm fine now… It was a slight headache."

"Hime… maybe she should check it, just incase" he said sternly

"No, please Renji-kun I promise, I'm fine." She smiled albeit it was a bit strained.

"Fine, but if you ever feel like this again, its straight to Unohana Taicho, got it?"

"Hai!" she tried with enthusiasm.

He looked at her worriedly and then flash stepped to her house. He stayed with her, making her food and even feeding her as she protested. She didn't complain of any headaches but she was a bit light headed so he decided to let her get some rest and stay with her for the night.

Unfortunately he received another hell butterfly and had to attend to squad duties begrudgingly. He would have to send Rikichi to her house for the night.

.

.

.

As Orihime slept, she fell into a dream. However this was a very different dream from the ones she usually had.

"Orihime-sama…"

"Oi! Woman!"

Orihime was utterly confused, where were all these voices coming from? How did they know her name?

"Hello… Who is it? How do you know my name?"

"Orihime-sama, it's us… Have you forgotten us…?" she heard the voice say.

"Woman? Pull yourself together!"

That one was a bit louder Orihime thought. "I don't know who you are. What do you want?" she asked timidly.

Before she could get an answer, everything started fading away as she was brought back into consciousness. Her head hurt as she sat up in bed. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the pain to subside. When she slowly opened her eyes, she gasped in surprise.

It wasn't darkness that she saw anymore, her vision was blurry. She could make out slight shapes and the hazy glow of sunlight. She blinked ten times and it stayed the same. She couldn't see 100 percent but it was a whole lot better than total darkness. She had to still be dreaming…

She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror above the basin, a mirror that had always been there but never used. She strained her eyes as she took in the form of her head. She could see the bright hair that framed her face and the slight shapes of her nose, eyes and mouth.

She made her way outside hastily to call on Rikichi who she knew was always around outside when Renji wasn't around. No matter how many times she insisted Rikichi sleep on the couch, he never accepted.

"Rikichi-kun!" she called out and in less than 10 seconds the air around her moved and she heard him.

"Inoue-san? What is it? Are you okay?" he said speedily while checking her for any injuries. He was pulled out of his musings when he felt Orihime's hands on his face and when he looked up at her in shock, all he saw was an expression of awe. A slight blush dusted his cheeks.

"I-Inoue-san…?"

She pulled on the strands of his hair and looked at him in wonder. She then realised what she was doing and heard his stuttering question.

"Gomen! I think I'm regaining my sight Rikichi-kun! I was making sure what I was seeing was real! Sorry if I made you uncomfortable! I should have asked…" she said while looking at the floor.

His eyes widened in shock until he realised he was still staring at her. "No Inoue-san, it's okay. Don't apologise. You can see! That's great!" he said smiling brightly

"Hai… but only shapes and a bit of light, nothing solid…" she replied smiling softly at him.

"Hai, but that's still great! Let me get Abarai Taicho! Go inside Inoue-san" he said while ushering her towards the door. "I'll get him here now." When she was safely inside he shut the door and shunpo'd away.

Orihime couldn't believe it. She was still in shock as she looked around her house. She could make out the outline of all the objects within her home. She couldn't stop smiling, her cheeks were literally paining.

She had no idea what was happening to her or why after she had the splitting headache and the weird dream that was allowing her to gain her vision. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much. What if it would go back to the way it was, she would be crushed…

Before she could think any further, the door burst open and she was pulled into a bear hug.

"Hime! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Renji asked frantically as he pulled away from the hug and looked searchingly at her face as she looked back at him with her mouth agape.

Orihime was stunned at first but as she looked at Renji up close she was in awe. She could finally see what he looked like… Well almost… She pulled his face closer to hers and touched the features on them lightly.

"Hime… Are you okay? Rikichi said that I should get here urgently, he didn't say what was wrong. Does it have anything to do with the headache you had yesterday? If that's the case then let's go to Squad four now. I'll get Unohana Taicho to chec-"

"I can see Renji-kun…" Orihime cut Renji's rambling off short with her soft words as she smiled up at him.

"N-N-Nani…? W-What happened…?" Renji spluttered, dumfounded

"I can't see fully but I can just make out shapes… I like your ponytail Renji-kun" she giggled.

"Oi! You get your sight back partially and the first thing you do is laugh at my hair!" he couldn't help but laugh as well. "Wow Hime… When did this happen and how?" Renji asked, although he was a bit worried.

"I don't know how but after I fell asleep last night I had this weird dream in which there was only darkness. Then there were these tiny voices calling out my name. I don't know who they are…" she said, frowning now

"What did they say?"

"They said something about me not remembering them. The one was a bit loud and kept calling me woman all the time. I don't know if I was just dreaming but when I woke up, I could make out the outline of objects and a bit of light…"

Renji didn't know what to think. Maybe it was her powers that were talking to her. Rukia had said that she had six fairies that resided in her hairpins and Orihime could talk to them at will. Maybe they weren't dormant anymore… He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her melodious voice.

"I can even see your tattoos slightly…And your eyes, your nose, your ears, your cheeks and your lips…" for every feature she mentioned, she had run her finger tips along them, sending shivers down Renji's body.

He bent down and kissed her lightly, savoring the taste of her.

Orihime pulled back, flushed slightly and looked up at Renji. She gave him a huge smile, "Renji-kun… I can even see your smile slightly…"

Orihime was overjoyed at that. She had always wanted to see his smile, compared to the one she had imprinted in her mind, the real thing would be so much better.

He nuzzled her neck and started sucking on her collarbone while his hands slid up and down her sides wishing it was bare skin. He was about to carry out his ministrations when she stopped him.

"Renji-kun…" She said breathily "I have to start baking or the kids are gonna starve…" she smiled. "You're too much of a distraction Taicho…"

Renji groaned in distress, "Hai, hai… Fine, go on, but remember, I'm not done with you…" he said grinning as he nipped at her bottom lip then watched her scramble away giggling.

Renji leaned on the counter and watched Orihime work after she refused to let him help. He got lost in his thoughts about her regaining her sight partially. He wondered what had triggered it all.

She had said that she heard voices calling out to her in her dream, asking her if she remembered them. It probably was her fairies that were calling out to her.

Maybe it was the loss of her powers that were hindering her sight and now that she was regaining them her sight would be restored… That's just too many maybe's… and it's not like he could talk to her about it, she might think he'd been lying to her all this time…

Suddenly Renji was stunned at a realization, what if with regaining her powers and her sight she regained her memories as well… Renji's eyes widened at this. Would she be angry at him because he never told her the truth about her past life and pretended to have met her for the first time?

Would she hate him for allowing her to have these strong feelings for him or to even allow herself to give herself freely to him when he knew about their past. However it was the one thought above all that made his blood run cold. Would she go back to loving the substitute shinigami and throw him off to the sidelines…

He felt sick to his stomach at that thought. It literally wanted to make him keel over right there. His breathing became shallow and his chest felt constricted. It hurt like hell just too even think about it. He was brought out of his panic attack when he noticed dainty hands waving in front of him and a sweet voice call out to him.

"Renji-kun! What's wrong? You seemed to space out there for a moment. Are you ok?" she came closer to him, looking up at his face, trying to make out if she could see his expression. She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her into a firm hug, holding her tight and securely around her waist while nuzzling his face in her hair.

"R-Renji-kun…? You're scaring me… What is it…?" she said as she slid her hands behind his neck, rubbing his back gently. She could hear that his breathing had changed as well as his aura.

"Nothing Hime… Nothing… I just… I… I love you…" he breathed into her neck.

Orihime smiled, "I love _you_ Renji-kun." She caressed his back and thought about how these things only happen in dreams and now it was her reality. She was about to ask him why he was so agitated when he cut her short.

"I'll look after you Hime, I promise to keep you safe and I'll make you happy. I'll never take you for granted or let you go. I won't let anyone take you away from me. Just promise me that you'll always stay with me and you'll never forget my promise." He pulled away from her slightly to gauge her reaction and hear her answer.

"Renji-kun, I-I"

"Just promise me Hime…"

"Hai, I'll always be here Renji-kun, I promise. I won't leave you, I couldn't. I love you… and I'm not going anywhere… I swear…" she said softly, smiling up at him while holding his face between her hands. She couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. Why would she want to leave him? He seemed so scared… but she didn't want to ask him about it. He seemed content with her reply.

Renji smiled and sighed into her hand. He felt a little ashamed of himself the way he had made those promises. It was as if he was promising her things that Ichigo didn't give her, things that she had wanted from the substitute shinigami and he felt guilty that he made her promise him something knowing full well she had no memories of the past…

Although she didn't know about her previous life, he needed her to know that he would always be there for her. He wouldn't let her slip through his fingers. He just hoped that she always remembered it… He kissed her, with all the passion and love he had inside him.

"Hime… I need to show you just how much I love you…" he whispered as he swept her up into his arms and made his way to the bedroom. Once there he stripped them both of their clothes and continued to show her everything he felt for her, until it was imprinted on her soul…

.

.

.

Thanks for reading :)

To Fantasy Obsession, this one was for you. Your reviews always make me smile that my face hurts and extremely happy :) Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

To all my new story favorites, author favorites and story alerts, thanks!: **susysucredorge, Ivy-Lea,7sodeno shirayuki7 and BrittBrat03.**

Special Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave me a comment: **Halcyon, Otepbunni, war90, Boobie-Chan, nypsy**, **Hyou no joo, butterfliesinspring, Beruhime219, Fantasy Obsession, rouge demon, GothChiq80, crazy4music, porcelainsnow, ShortFingerNails and Jaded Baby Blues.**

You guys are the best… I'll never be able to tell you how grateful I am. This is for you…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Chapter 9

Orihime was the first to wake from the short nap after their love making session. She was thoroughly tired after Renji had worn her out. It was as if he wanted to prove something… And he did… She knew with all her heart that he truly loved her. She could feel it emanating from his being as they made love.

She was overjoyed that he felt the same as her. She also couldn't put into words how much she truly loved him. She had been this lonely blind girl, poor as hell, absolutely nothing to offer and living out in one of the worst districts available, but he found her.

He treated her as any other person. He didn't look down on her and was always there to help her and to keep her safe when he didn't need to. He didn't treat her like an object, and he was always courteous of her feelings. He never rushed her into anything and always left the decision to her.

Every woman always wants certain things in a man. A nice smile, a great body, good hair, tall, great humor, etc… it was always mostly physical things.

All she wanted was someone to love her as much as she loved him, and she had found that. She had been completely blind so no matter what anyone would say, looks really didn't matter to her. His body, height, and smile were just a bonus to the amazing person he was.

She giggled at that and felt him awakening. He rolled onto his side, facing her, his right arm acting as a pillow for her head and his left arm pulling her closer to his nude body.

He smiled at her and she could just see the faint outline of it.

"What ya laughing at?" he said, yawning.

"Nothing Renji-kun. I'm just happy to be with you."

"Hmm... Me too…" he replied as he kissed her softly, smoothing his hands along her bare back.

He pulled away slightly to look at her, "Hime, I want you too know that I really meant what I said before…"

"I know Renji-kun, so did I…" she smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

They stayed in each others arms for a few minutes longer when Orihime squealed and jumped, tumbling off the bed in her haste.

"Oi! Orihime! What the hell are you doing?" Renji asked, shocked as he leaned over the bed to look at Orihime on the floor, tangled in the bed sheets, rubbing her sore bottom.

"Owie… That hurt…" she said

Renji grinned, "Fine, come here, I'll make it better" he chuckled and moved to pick her up, when she scrambled back.

Renji furrowed his eyebrows and growled, "Hime… Come here…"

She got up quickly, looking around, trying to make out where her clothes were. Getting part of her sight back was new to her so she was a bit disorientated at first.

"No Renji-kun! I have to finish the baking! I told you you're a distraction!" she giggled as she felt around for her clothing.

Renji sighed. Damn kids were messing with his time with his Hime. He chuckled then, he couldn't let them starve and he needed to stop being selfish. He also cared for them, so he pushed his carnal thoughts away and helped Orihime with her clothes and her baking, eventually going with her to the market.

.

.

.

The market was bustling with an overwhelmingly large amount of people. Orihime greeted the many friends she had as usual, but this time going as far as getting really close to them so as to get a better look at them. They were shocked at first but when she explained, leaving out the dream, they were all overjoyed for her, especially the kids.

They all took turns to stand in front of Orihime as she tried to put a face to the many names. Everyone was so happy, and Renji couldn't help but allow himself to feel the warmth surrounding the group.

Orihime fell silent for a while and looked around. "Where's Akio everybody?"

One of the older boys came forward. "I'm not sure Orihime-chan… We haven't seen him the entire day today…"

Before Orihime could say anything, they all turned towards the street as yelling could be heard. There was a strangled cry and Orihime ran towards it screaming, "Akio-chan!" They all followed her, Renji right behind her.

When they made it to the street, there was a small crowd surrounding a burly man who held a whip in his hand. Orihime moved to the front of the crowd and gasped as she could make out a small figure curled up on the ground. Even though she couldn't see properly, she knew it was Akio.

She ran to him, kneeling and taking his small body into her arms. He groaned at her touch and she then noticed the warm liquid on her hands and the smell of blood. She felt his small hands only to come across cuts and bruises.

"Orihime-chan… It hurts…" he cried.

"Ssh Akio-chan. I'm here now, I'll look after you…" she kissed his forehead.

"Look here woman, I have no dealings with you. I'm not done with the kid. He tried to steal from me and no one gets away in my book. Now move aside." The burly man said testily.

"I s-swear O-Orihime-chan… I wasn't going to steal anything… I just picked a few flowers that I wanted to give you and I said I'd give him some of my trinkets as payment but he laughed and told me to get out. When I was leaving, I was going to leave the flowers by the door but he attacked me with the whip, so I ran but I wasn't as fast as him…" The little boy cried in his tiny voice, within Orihime's arms.

"Don't lie my boy! I know you were going to steal it. All of you street rats are the same!" the huge man screamed.

Before Renji could intervene, apparently the man didn't know there was a Captain witnessing all of this, Orihime's voice stopped him.

"He didn't steal it! I know he didn't! He wouldn't lie! Just leave him alone!" she screamed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She was so overwhelmed with emotion. The little boy had wanted to give her the flowers and this brute of a man beat him because of a stupid misunderstanding!

Renji was surprised. He had never seen Orihime show this type of emotion before. She looked like she was beyond angry, like she was trying hard to not lash out at him.

"Now you listen to me, if you don't move I'm just gonna let the both of you have it!" the over sized man shouted, raising his whip.

"No, I won't let you hurt him!" Orihime screamed, she looked extremely angry

As the man brought down the whip, Renji made a move to stop it but was stopped in his tracks as he heard Orihime scream and then an orange triangular shaped shield formed before the two on the floor and the man, as the whip ricochet off it.

"W-What the…" the burly man said in surprise. Everyone was stunned, even Renji but he quickly came to his senses, flashed stepped in front of the man, and all he saw was the terror in the mans eyes, for that was all he was allowed, as Renji punched him in the gut.

When he bent over clutching his stomach, Renji elbowed him in the face, watching him fall to the ground. He moved to stand over him, his face contorted in rage.

"You fucking bastard… Who the fuck do you think you are? You could have killed the kid! And he didn't steal a thing, or weren't you listening? And to make matters worse you dared strike Orihime! I should kill you for that!" Renji screamed

He knelt down, gripping the man by his collar as he tried to stutter incomprehensible words, his face showing he was terrified. Renji pulled back to land another blow to his already bleeding face, when he heard her soft voice call out to him.

"Renji-kun… He's not worth it…" she said softly.

He turned and looked at her, the shield had dissipated and she was looking directly at him with those soft sad eyes. He looked back at the filth in his hands, grunted and shoved him back to the ground. He walked over to Orihime, and kneeled over them.

"H-Hime… Are you okay…?" he asked, looking at her worriedly and moving the stray hair off her face.

"Hai Renji-kun… My head hurts a little…" she said with a sad smile. She looked down at the bundle in her hands and she started crying once again. "I c-can see you a bit more clearly Akio-chan… I wish I could help you… I wish I could take away your pain…" her tears falling on the little boy.

"It's okay Orihime-chan, I'll get better real soon. It's not your fault." Akio said in his small sweet voice.

Renji hugged Orihime, and then gently pushed some of the hair of Akio's brow. He frowned, although he was a captain, he's Kidou skills hadn't improved that much, maybe in combat but not in healing. He didn't wanna push his luck. He was about to pick them both up and take them off to squad four when he heard Orihime speak.

"No… I should have been there to protect you Akio…I'm sorry…" she cried in distress, shaking her head. She looked as if she couldn't bear the fact that she couldn't do anything about the little boy's state.

However, she was shocked out of her anguish when an orange dome appeared and covered Akio's body. They all looked in shock as his wounds began to heal. Orihime stared dumfounded at the two fairies on either side of the dome.

Her sight had cleared even more so than before. She could clearly see Akio's cute face, albeit it was a little blurry but not as before, as well as the wounds he had sustained, which were now being sealed.

She gasped. What was going on…? How was this happening? Was she doing this…? She turned to look at Renji but a sudden stab of pain ripped through her. She grabbed her head and screamed in agony.

Renji pulled her against him as he saw the dome disappear and Akio try to get up on his tiny legs and hold onto Orihime as she shook her head back and forth.

"Orihime-chan! What's wrong?" the little boy exclaimed worriedly. He looked up at Renji, "Abarai Taicho… What's wrong with her? Please help her…" he said pleadingly

Renji looked at the fear in the boy's eyes as he held onto Orihime to stop her from falling over as she still clutched her head in agony. "Hai" was all he said as he took a hold of Orihime with one hand and Akio with the other, flash stepping away.

.

.

.

Renji arrived at squad four, letting Akio down and cradling Orihime to his chest. He walked in and at the same moment Isane came into view.

"Abarai Taicho… What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the three of them in surprise.

"Isane Fukataicho, I don't know what's wrong with her, I think it's her powers but she won't stop holding her head and screaming. I need your help…" He said in a defeated tone.

"Hai, follow me."

She took them to one of the private rooms and allowed Renji to place Orihime on the bed, holding her still so she didn't fall off. She watched him as he tried to comfort her with soft words and light kisses but the young beauty would not relent in her shuffling.

The little boy stood at the door looking all the more worried. She felt her heart go out to both the boy and Renji. Just then Unohana walked in.

"What seems to be the problem Isane?" she asked in her serene voice

Before Isane could explain, Renji relayed everything that had happened. She nodded and went to the bed, raising her hand over Orihime as a light began to glow over her. Orihime's movements stilled and she fell into a slumber.

Renji kissed her on her forehead and pulled the blankets under her chin. He stood there, not yet wanting to let go of her hand as he watched her.

"Isane, take the little boy to one of the other rooms and check his injuries please." Unohana said softly

"B-But I want to stay here with Orihime-chan please!" Akio cried desperately, running towards the bed.

"Now now, Orihime-chan needs her rest, she's really tired. Also I want to check your injuries so when she wakes up she'll be happy that you're okay" Unohana smiled at him. It was a smile that slightly warned him not to argue, and he didn't. Isane took his hand and walked out of the room.

"Abarai Taicho, I think we have a few things to discuss"

He sighed, "Hai" and with one last look at Orihime he closed the door and followed Unohana to her office.

.

.

.

He explained everything to her, from Orihime's headaches, her dream and the restoration of her vision. He had even told her about how Orihime had felt as if she knew the Shinigami's even though she had not met them before.

He figured he should tell her everything, maybe she could deduce something from all of this… Renji was scared… If it was an enemy he could see, he could fight it physically, but this was in her head. He was helpless and he didn't like it at all… he couldn't help her… he would just have to sit and wait patiently…

"Well Abarai Taicho, it seems as if her powers have been reawakened. They must have been lying dormant from the time she was hit and they were probably tied to her sight. Therefore I can assume, if her powers are to resurface, she should regain her sight." Unohana explained

"Hai, I understand, but what about her memories Unohana Taicho. Will she get them back as well?" he asked apprehensively

"I'm sorry Abarai Taicho, but I don't know for sure. Orihime had always been a very spiritually aware individual. It is possible that she could retain her memories after all this time but I'm not one hundred percent sure. It might be her subconscious that remembers us. However I don't know if it will resurface into full blown memories." She replied truthfully.

"Hai…" he sighed dejectedly. "I'm just going to take her to my quarters if that's okay with you"

"Okay, but if she starts acting up again, bring her back as soon as possible. I don't think there's anything to worry about. I feel that it may be her powers trying to resurface and it might be a strain on her at the moment. I suggest you watch over her, if she asks, explain her powers to her as best you can, but avoid any emotional stress by refraining from telling her about her past." Unohana said softly.

"Hai, thank you Taicho, I really appreciate this. Let me fetch the boy and I'll be on my way."

Renji gathered both Orihime and Akio and took them to his quarters in his squad's barracks. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it was really spacious, with two bedrooms, a living area, kitchen and a bathroom. He also had access to his own private garden.

Once he reached his destination, he laid Orihime on his bed, tucked her in and shut the door behind him. He walked to the sofa in the living area and waited for Akio to follow him but he watched as he still stood at the entrance of his bedroom.

"You can sit Akio, its okay" Renji said to the boy

"But I might dirty your seats Abarai Taicho." The boy replied with his hands folded behind him, head bowed.

Renji smiled at his manners, "Nonsense, come here" and he patted the seat next to him.

He walked over slowly and climbed onto the seat next to Renji, clasping his hands on his lap. "Abarai Taicho… Is Orihime-chan going to be okay…?" he said, looking up at Renji

Renji couldn't help but smile at the boy's innocence and worry over the auburn beauty whose presence had hijacked both their hearts.

"Hai Akio, she will be fine. She's just a little tired at the moment. Let her rest and she'll be fine" he said reassuringly.

However the boy began to rub at his cheeks as tears rolled out of his eyes. "B-But if I didn't run out of the shop, if I just stayed and caught the beating, Orihime-chan would be fine! She wouldn't have gotten hurt trying to save me! It's all my fault…" the boy cried.

Renji was saddened at the boy's words. He was so little but he carried a heavy weight on his tiny shoulders. He wanted to look after the beauty but in his mind he thought he had failed to protect her and now she had gotten hurt because of him.

He wasn't really used to comforting people but now was a better time to try then any. He picked the wailing boy up and deposited him in his lap, holding him close to his chest and smoothing his hand along his back to comfort him.

"It's okay Akio, she's not hurt. Orihime just wanted to protect you because she loves you. She'll be very happy if she knows she did." He said soothingly

"But what where those orange things Abarai Taicho? And how did she heal me…? I don't remember seeing that before." Akio asked, while he wiped his face, crying subsiding.

"I'll let Orihime explain them too you when she knows how too okay?"

"Hai"

The boy continued to stay in his arms while Renji stroked his back, eventually leading him to sleep. All the while Renji fretted, hoping that Orihime did not get her memory back. He did not want to lose her, not now.

If it came down to it, he would damn well fight for her. And that was a promise he intended to keep. With all the rampant thoughts flowing through his mind, he also nodded off on the couch with little Akio in his arms.

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks again for reading. I know this was short but the next chapter should be up real soon seeing as I'm almost done with the story… Everything just needs editing, which shall be done between my other commitments, such as life…Lol. You guys are truly amazing and I really thank you for all your support.

On another note, I'd just like to clarify something from the previous chapter. When Rukia thought that she could regain her friendship with Renji and maybe it could turn into something more, it was over thinking on her part. She didn't know that Renji loved Orihime, she thought that they were just together, especially seeing as Orihime didn't have her memories.

Why she asked for that 'something more' was because Renji told her that he had loved her. She chose to over look the fact that he also said he moved on… She figured that seeing as she was able to harbor such feelings for Kaien for so long that maybe he would to. She guessed wrong!

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Rukia. I actually like her character but this kind of role just played into my story… Also a faithful reviewer, nypsy, pointed it out that she was pining for a married man, Kaien. It kinda makes sense in that way for her to follow Ichigo and Renji after that when she knows Orihime is in the picture, but now she's over stepping her boundaries… Lol, but just remember its all part of the story and sorry for not explaining this before…

Geez… The note was almost like a chapter! Sorry about that… Well Take care… :)


	10. Chapter 10

To all my new story favorites, author favorites and story alerts, thanks!: **Xio Yven, ally123456 and Martinet Atom.**

Special Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave me a comment: **war90, Boobie-Chan, nypsy**, **Halcyon, butterfliesinspring, Jaded Baby Blues, Hyou no joo, crazy4music, rouge demon, Kat and GothChiq80,.**

**Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou… Geez, I sound like Rukia before she's about to be executed… Lol, thanks for the great reviews, this one's for you! :)**

Warning... Some mature themes once again...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Chapter 10

.

.

.

Orihime was once again in that dreamlike state as before where total darkness encased her. However this time it was different. Her vision felt clearer, she noticed an orange hue around her as well as small figures which moved closer to her. Tiny floating figures with wings, all looking at her expectantly.

"H-Hello… Who are you…?" she asked timidly

"Orihime–sama, you don't remember us? It's me Ayame, Shun'o, Baigon, Lily, Hinagiku and Tsubaki." The little sprite pointed to each one.

Orihime looked at them closely and felt this weird feeling as if she really should know them. They all looked so familiar, and the last one seemed like he wanted to attack her by the way he glared at her over the cloth that covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry… but I don't know any of you… You seem familiar too me, but I don't know… I'm sorry…" she said lowering her head.

Orihime felt a sharp pain on her left cheek as it was pulled by one of the sprites.

"Owie! That hurts!" Orihime squealed

"Good! How the hell could you forget us you baka woman! After all we've been through!" Tsubaki roared

"Let her go Tsubaki! It's not her fault! It must have been caused by the accident, she probably has memory loss." Ayame shouted.

Tsubaki released Orihime's cheek and watched her as she rubbed on it. "Tch, memory loss my foot…" he said and he moved away from her.

Orihime recovered from her little attack to look at the fairy that had just spoken. "Memory loss? What are you talking about? What happened?"

"Orihime-sama…"

Before the sprite could start speaking, Orihime was being drawn away to consciousness. When she awakened fully, she opened her eyes to view her surroundings. Her vision was almost fully regained!

She gasped as she could make out the designs of the room, not very clearly though, it was still a bit hazy, but it was a lot better than when she had looked upon Akio's trembling form in her hands.

Her eyes widened, Akio! What had happened to him? She needed to get to him, now! She scrambled off the bed and on stumbling legs, made it to the door. Once there she opened it and walked down a small passage way that led to a living room.

She looked around frantically only to rest her eyes on the sleeping form of the red haired Taicho, holding the tiny boy in the confines of his arms. Her heart immediately warmed at that and she smiled brightly. They looked so amazing and peaceful.

She made her way slowly towards the sofa and stood at the side, looking down at Renji's face. She could see him a lot clearer now. His bright red hair in a high pony, the tattoos hidden by his white band, his sharp jaws and thin lips

Strong neck with more tattoos in electric currents and just the top of his chest peeked through his shihakusho where she could see the beginnings of more tattoos. He truly was a handsome and strong looking man…

She lightly ran her finger tips over his features and heard him sigh slightly as he opened his eyes.

"Hime… How're you feeling?" he asked with worry in his voice, looking up at her. He watched her as she looked him directly in the eye and smiled at him.

"A lot better Renji-kun. A whole lot better…" And she leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on his inviting lips.

He smiled up at her as she raised her head. "Can you see me Orihime…?"

"Hai… You look better than I imagined Renji-kun… You look beautiful." She smiled and moved around to sit next to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"O-Oi! Men aren't supposed to look b-beautiful!" He stuttered, incredulous at her words.

Orihime laughed at his outburst and looked up at him, "Well to me you are"

He looked at her and smiled, nudging her nose with his own. "Silly woman, we're supposed to look rugged and mean. Well that's the look I was going for" he grinned down at her.

She giggled, "Well 'rugged and mean' is the new beautiful!"

"Oi! Orihime!" and then he burst out laughing when she did.

"Arigatou Hime…" he said softly as he kissed her gently, running his tongue along her bottom lip.

Suddenly he felt a stir in his arms as the little boy awakened.

Akio looked up to see Renji looking at him carefully, when he turned, he noticed Orihime look at him with a smile and he couldn't contain his joy. He leapt out of Renji's arms into hers.

"Orihime-chan! You're okay!" he squealed while hugging her tightly.

"Hai Akio-chan!" she giggled while holding him close to her. "And what about you? Are you okay?" she pulled him away from her, checking for injuries in the process.

"Hai Orihime-chan… You healed me… My injuries went away…" the boy said quietly

Orihime looked at him in shock and then everything came back to her. From the triangle shield to the orange dome and then the agonizing pain in her head. She looked to Renji who could only look back at her and wait for her questioning.

"Orihime-chan… how were you able to do that…?" Akio questioned

"I-I don't know Akio-chan… I don't know…" she replied solemnly.

Renji, noticing her unease, decided to change the topic for now. "Why don't we make something to eat, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" he grinned and Orihime smiled at him, glad for the change in topic.

"Hai, let me make dinner for the three of us, and maybe some dessert as well!" Orihime said enthusiastically. She looked around the room, only now taking in her surroundings and made a sound of awe. "Wow Renji-kun… You have a beautiful house…"

"Er… thanks Hime… But it's just living quarters, nothing to fancy…" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I like it! It's so cool!" Akio chirped and they all laughed

Orihime made a spectacular dinner with the ingredients Renji had available, which wasn't much. He always forgot to buy the necessary groceries seeing as he was mostly eating at Orihime's house lately. They enjoyed the evening together afterwards by lying in the garden and watching the stars.

They listened intently to the little boy's stories and were saddened about how he had come to live with all the other kids. He had lost his family to an unknown illness and one of the older boys found him wondering the streets and took him in.

Orihime wanted to know why he never told her this before, but he shrugged it off and said he didn't want to worry her seeing as she already did so much for them by bringing them food all the time.

They stayed in the garden until it began to get chilly and Akio had fallen asleep. Renji picked him up and took him to the second bedroom, Orihime following. He placed him on the bed and allowed Orihime to tuck him in. Once she was done, he led her back to his room.

They stood in silence in the room, as if it were the first time they had been in a bedroom alone together. They both smiled at each other when Renji broke the silence.

"I don't have anything nice for you to wear to sleep in, but I do have some of the clothes from the living world, you could use one of my t-shirts." He said, while he started digging in one of his drawers.

Orihime gasped in wonderment. "You've seen the living world?" Wow… What's it like Renji-kun?" she said as she clasped her hands underneath her chin and looked at him with wide shining eyes.

Renji was baffled for a moment. He almost forgot that Orihime would have no recollection of her time in the living world. He stood up straight and smiled. "Well it's really nice, a bit noisy and busy at times, but it's nice. They have some cool stuff there."

"Wow… I'm sure they also have some really good food!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Hai." He smiled and then walked towards her and gave her the t-shirt. "The bathroom's through the passage. You can soak for a while, you've had a tiring day."

"Okay… Renji-kun, I need to ask you something about today…" she said as she looked towards the ground.

"It's okay Hime, we can talk when you get out." He kissed her on the forehead and pushed her towards the bathroom.

.

.

.

When Orihime got out, Renji was waiting for her, already in bed, his head against the headboard with one hand behind it. The sheets were pulled up to his waist and his chest was bear.

Orihime just stared, hoping she wasn't drooling. He looked so delectable it was a struggle not to pounce on him. This was the first time she was seeing him like this, it was amazing. His tattoos danced across his skin in the most appealing manner and his muscular form just complimented the vision.

She couldn't stop staring. She brought her eyes up to his only to find him staring at her in the same manner. She felt self conscious by the way he was gazing at her, so she crossed her leg slightly, trying to pull the overly large t-shirt further down to cover her knees, as she looked towards the ground.

She couldn't understand why she would be so shy. She had already been intimate with him in the closest way possible. Maybe it was because this was the first time she was able to see his eyes on her, the way he looked at her. Maybe it was because now, she could truly see what he felt for her, reflected in his eyes…

Renji was left stupefied. When she had walked in the room all he could do was stare. She looked so sexy in his t-shirt. It was too big for her. The sleeves hung low on her elbows and the hem of the t-shirt ended just above her knees, showing a bit of her thighs to entice him further.

What he couldn't stop staring at was the way the t-shirt clung around her chest area. Not to mention that her nipples were straining against the material, confirming his thoughts that she wasn't wearing a bra.

He swallowed hard. Any other day he would be on her in a second, but today wasn't that day. They needed to talk about what happened earlier and he could also see that she was now uncomfortable for some reason. He frowned. They were past that stage, weren't they?

"Hime… Come here." She heard Renji call out in a stern voice.

She looked up at him to find him frowning. She felt a bit worried, had she done something wrong? She walked to a spot beside him and squealed when he picked her up and sat her on his lap, tilting her head backwards to face him. He looked at her searchingly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Renji-kun…" she tried to tear her gaze away because she knew if he looked in her eyes he would be able to see right through them.

"Hime…" he said sternly

She looked into his eyes and she could clearly see that he was worried about something, he was worried about her. It felt so good to see his eyes. She could discern all his emotions through them. She smiled.

"Well… I'm just a bit shy, that's all… I've never seen you look at me before, e-especially like _that_…" she replied shyly.

He grinned at that, and she realised she liked that look on him. It told her he was up to something and she giggled.

"It's okay Hime. I guess I'm always going to be looking at you like that so you're gonna have to get used to it. I can't have you acting all shy around me all the time." he chuckled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Renji-kun! That's ticklish! She laughed, "Okay… It will take me a while but I'll get used to it."

"Good" and he kissed her softly, tasting her sweetness. The kiss turned heated as he snuck his tongue in her mouth to battle with hers. He groaned when he felt her shift and straddle him, pushing her plump bottom on his growing erection.

She kissed along his jaw, moving further down, leaving a trail off kisses along his neck until she found a spot and suckled on it. Renji groaned once again in pleasure as he closed his eyes tightly. He rubbed his hands along her back until he settled at her hips.

He moved her hips until she was rocking against him. The friction was killing him and what she was doing to his neck was driving him crazy, as well as the feel of her dainty hands along his torso. Her hands moved towards his sash and untied it, loosening his hakama.

She slid her hand within his underwear and gripped his length. Renji hissed in pleasure. He couldn't believe she was doing this. She had been so shy a few minutes ago and now this. It felt so good as she ran her hand up and down his hard shaft.

"Hime…" he breathed

He grunted when she released him and scooted back to sit on his thighs. He looked at her questioningly as she smiled back at him shyly. She then removed his hakama and underwear, leaving him bare of any clothing.

He looked up at her to gauge her reaction and stared at her when she looked at his erection as if she was learning something for the first time. She palmed him once again and he groaned, looking at her through half lidded eyes.

She ran her hand slowly up and down his length, it was quiet large that she couldn't understand how it fitted within her in the first place. His shaft had veins running along it and there was a white substance that oozed out the tip. She was amazed at it all.

She didn't have time to continue her exploration because in the next minute Renji had her on her back, pinned to the bed. He was breathing heavy and looked as if he was desperately trying to control himself.

He removed the oversized t-shirt and looked into her eyes. She was shocked at the heat and lust flashing through them.

"I can't take anymore of that… I _need_ to be inside you…" he whispered as he slid his hands between her thighs and into her slick folds. She gasped in pleasure as he played with her and before she could reach her climax, he removed his hand and thrust into her, slow at first and then faster.

She never took her eyes of his. She could finally see all the emotions run through them as if he were an open book. Desire, want, need, love… All for her… She kissed him then, hard and relentlessly.

As they finally reached their peak together, they clung to each other as if it were the last time. Renji pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. They held onto each other and fell into a peaceful and content sleep.

.

.

.

Renji was awakened when he felt Orihime mumbling in her sleep. He wasn't sure what she was talking about but then her voice began to rise higher. He shook her gently and when she still didn't wake he began calling her name. When she still didn't rise and began to toss and turn, he screamed.

"Orihime!"

She shot up so fast that Renji didn't see it coming and her hard head connected with his. He was knocked back onto the bed, groaning at the pain that was flowing through his head. Damn! She really had a hard head!

"Renji-kun! I'm so sorry! You startled me from my sleep and I didn't know you were hovering above me an-" she rambled on as she fussed over his head.

"Hime! It's okay… I've been hit worse than that you know…" he chuckled at her pout. "What happened…? You were talking in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?"

"Not really Renji-kun. I was supposed to tell you this before but we… Well we kinda got distracted…" and she blushed as she fell back to lie on her back on the bed.

Renji leaned on his side, propping his head up with one hand, looking at her. "Go on…"

"Well you know yesterday…? With Akio and me healing him and stuff… Well I don't really know how I did it and it's never happened before. Then there's also those voices I told you I heard in my dream, well I saw them last night, when I was asleep. They're fairies, six of them and they seem to know me, but I don't remember them…" she told him, as the tears shimmered in her eyes.

Renji caressed her cheeks and decide to tell a white lie. "Well I spoke to Unohana Taicho and she seems to think that you have spiritual powers linked to your hair pins. They were probably lying dormant and were tied to your eyesight but now that they're resurfacing, you're also regaining your eyesight."

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Spiritual powers? L-Like a shinigami?"

"Not exactly…"

"So that means I'm abnormal? Am I a freak…?" she said with trembling lips.

"Nani? Orihime no! It just means you're special. You have abilities to defend and protect yourself and others. It's those same powers that helped you protect Akio…" he reasoned.

She smiled then and realization set in. "You're right Renji-kun… I didn't think about it that way…" then her smile faded, "But that still doesn't explain how they know me when I don't know them. They mentioned something about me losing my memory and something about an accident…" She said the last part as if thinking to herself.

Renji swallowed… He knew this was bound to come up sooner or later… "I'm not sure Orihime… but maybe they have ties to your past life…"

"Hmm… maybe I will ask them if I mange to see them again…"

Renji was truly afraid of that…

.

.

.

However, unknowing to both of them, the sprites who were now awakened partially within Orihime had access to her memories and it finally told them the story of how she had reached this point, not knowing any of them, as well as the red haired man or any of the shinigami.

The sprites had remembered how their wielder was irrevocably in love with the orange haired shinigami. And they had felt her pain when he did not receive her feelings. It was what had led to her death.

They all decided that they would not speak of it to her again. It would only bring her pain and heartache, especially over something she had no memory off. Well they all agreed, except one that is.

Tsubaki refused to coddle her and was adamant they tell her, then maybe she would remember them all and she'd be able to wield them better, not to mention that he was hoping she would get angry at that orange haired bastard and choose to wield him and allow him to tear the bastard a new one!

However, no matter how much he screamed at her and acted as if he didn't care, he did. He knew the person she was and he knew she could never get angry over something she couldn't control. So he let it be, for now…

.

.

.

When Renji awoke he sent out a hell butterfly to Hinamori to purchase some clothes for Orihime and Akio and then he decided to train a bit, more like warm up, in the garden before taking a bath. This was part of his everyday routine and lasted just over an hour.

Once he was done, he came in to find Orihime preparing breakfast as Akio watched her. They were dressed in their robes and as he looked at Orihime, he remembered that, that was the way she had looked when she had first come to Soul Society, eventually donning shinigami robes.

He smiled at them and they continued to eat breakfast as well as enjoy a very animated conversation. Renji couldn't deny it but he was enjoying every moment with the both of them.

Eventually it was time for him to leave to attend to some of his duties. He noticed Orihime run to the room and return with her Akio's clothes in her hand. He insisted that they stay with him but she refused, saying they would intrude.

He tried his hardest to get her to stay but she blatantly refused so he gave up, he could always try again next time. He held onto the both of them and took her home. Once there, Akio was thanking them and let them know he would be returning to the boys at the market.

"Absolutely not! You are staying with me from now onwards Akio-chan." Orihime said, causing the both males to stare at her.

"I know I can't have them all stay at my house but most of them are older anyway so they can take care of themselves, but I want you here with me Akio. So I can watch over you. I don't ever want to have a repeat of what happened yesterday…" She said quietly

"B-But Orihime-chan, I don't wanna burden you…" the little boy looked at her with wide eyes.

"No Akio-chan, you aren't going to be a burden! I love having you around and we'll have fun baking and you can tell me all those stories you think off. We'll have so much of fun!" she said enthusiastically

"O-Orihime-chan…" the boy said while looking at her with tears in his eyes. He ran to her as she scooped him in her arms and hugged him close. The both of hem looked like they were on cloud nine and Renji couldn't help but smile at the scene.

Orihime pulled away and looked at the little boy's handsome face as he smiled at her. She wiped away his stray tears and he did the same for her, with his tiny hands. He had beautiful brown hair and the lightest of blue eyes. He was going to be a heartbreaker when he was older.

She was so glad she was able to see his wonderful face and the smile that graced it. It made her one of the happiest people in the world.

Renji came up to the both of them smiling. He ruffled Akio's hair, "Well you better look after Orihime when I'm not around kiddo."

"Hai Taicho! I'm going to be a shinigami when I grow up and always protect Orihime-chan!" the little boy confessed happily.

Renji and Orihime laughed light heartedly. Renji leaned down and kissed Orihime before he could take his leave.

.

.

.

Renji got back to his office, completing his duties, and was now sitting in silence, thinking about last night and this morning. It was as if they were a family. A mother, a father and their child.

He never imagined himself as a father but now with Orihime in his life he could see himself fitting into it. He had truly enjoyed the time he spent with the both of them, it made him feel all warm inside and at peace…

When he held the little boy in his arms, he couldn't even describe the emotions he felt. He knew he wanted to protect the boy from any harm that would come to him and he wanted to keep him safe from the harsh realities of their world.

He couldn't believe how far he had come to the point where he was actually thinking of having a family… He smiled at the thought. Not embarrassed about it any more.

He was about to pick up his pen to sign the few documents on his table when he heard a commotion out in the hallway. He frowned and made his way to the door outside his office.

As he stepped out to observe what the ruckus was all about, he felt a sharp pain to the right side of his face as he went tumbling down the hallway. He quickly found his bearings and jumped to his feet to kill the bastard that struck him.

When he caught sight of his assailant, he looked on in surprise. Surprise rapidly turned to anger as he furrowed his tattooed eyebrows.

"What the fuck did you do that for Ichigo?" he roared at his orange haired counterpart who in return looked at him with fury in his amber eyes, his stance ridged and his fists clenched almost painfully at his sides.

.

.

.

The chapter was getting to long so I broke it up, meaning the next one will be up real soon. Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

.

.

.

"You Bastard! I'm going to kill you for touching her!" Ichigo roared and flash stepped in front of Renji to land another blow to his stomach. Before he could land another hit, Renji caught his hand and threw him through the wall.

Ichigo rolled until he was on concrete. He stood up and pulled Zangetsu off his back, pointing it toward Renji. Renji moved towards him, withdrawing Zabimaru as well. The both off them were now face to face in the courtyard of squad five, surrounded by curios and shocked shinigami.

"What we do is none of your business Ichigo" Renji spat at him.

"None of my business? Inoue is my business! Don't think I'm gonna stand back and watch you take advantage of her Renji!" Ichigo spat back and ran at him with Zangetsu.

The clang of steel could be heard around the courtyard as everyone gasped. Both men stood gritting their teeth as they fought for dominance over each other, swords crossed in front of them.

"You thick headed bastard! I'm not taking advantage of her! You have no say over what she does or doesn't do anymore Kurosaki!" Renji bellowed

"Like hell I don't!" Ichigo roared as he removed his sword and flash stepped behind Renji, attempting to slice him from behind. Renji anticipated the move and dodged, gaining distance from him.

"Ichigo, do you really want to do this?"

"Shut the fuck up Renji, we're already doing this!" Ichigo screamed as he dove towards Renji once again. He dodged for the second time.

"Fine, you asked for it! Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji roared as he released his sword. The segments separated and flew straight towards Ichigo. Zangetsu met with Zabimaru, rendering Renji's attack fruitless.

Renji pulled back and attempted to strike again. As Zabimaru sailed through the air, it was suddenly encased in ice. Both Renji and Ichigo's eyes widened when they heard a familiar voice.

"Ichigo! Renji! You Baka's! What the hell were you thinking? In the middle of the court yard? And you're a Taicho Renji!" Rukia screamed, turning her attention towards Renji.

Ichigo snickered but went silent when Rukia's anger was directed towards him.

"And you! Haven't you torn up Soul Society once! You think its okay to just come in here and attack a captain? You both should be ashamed of yourselves! Now follow me!" she hollered as she walked back into the barracks through the rubble.

The two males grunted and followed the petite shinigami, frowns on their faces. They made it to Renji's office, both males taking a seat in silence. Rukia, standing between the both, was the one to break it.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Ask him, he was the one that came in here, attacking me!" Renji screamed, pointing at Ichigo.

"Like you didn't deserve it!" Ichigo shot back

"I told you once before, what we do is none of your fucking business!"

"And just like I said, like hell it isn't!"

"What is Orihime to you? She doesn't even remember you! And all the better, she's definitely better of without knowing you!"

"Why you-"

"Stop this!" Rukia screamed, silencing the two men. "Is this what it's all about, Inoue?" she said quietly, looking at both of them.

The said males turned their heads, looking off elsewhere and muttering under their breaths.

"Gah, why the fuck did you have to go running off and telling him about Orihime, Rukia?" Renji asked testily.

She was cut off by the irate voice of Ichigo, "I have a right to know you baka!"

"She's none of your concern anymoreIchigo. You seem to be forgetting that you're still human and she isn't!" Renji replied just as angry as Ichigo.

Rukia sighed and stopped Ichigo short from replying, "You two baka's need to sort this out. But leave Inoue out of it! She doesn't need this in her life after all she went through even if she doesn't remember it. I've made my peace with the both of you, now it's your turn. I wish I could make my peace with Inoue but it would just cause more harm… Ichigo, I don't know what's going on in your head but figure it out." She looked towards him

"I'll be outside, I suggest you sort things out, in a civilized manner!" With that, she walked out. She didn't want to be a part of a conversation that she knew only the two of them could sort out.

Silence filled the room for a few more seconds until Ichigo decided to speak out. "Renji, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he said, gritting his teeth.

"This has nothing to do with you Ichigo. Orihime and I are together." Renji said confidently.

"This has everything to do with me you bastard! Inoue was my nakama!" Ichigo screamed, losing his patience

"Yes, 'was' being the operative word. You had a _past_ with her, I have a _future_ with her, which certainly does not include you! Why did you come Ichigo? To protect her as always? From what?" Renji shot back

"From you! I know what you want. You just want to use her, then you'll throw her away when you're bored! I know about all the women you seek out, and you've been around a whole lot longer than her! Inoue doesn't deserve that! She deserves better than you Renji!"

"Really? Someone like you? I don't know where you got your information from, but I haven't been using her. The feelings we have for each other is greater than you can comprehend."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Tell me something Ichigo. Would you want me to treat her as you did? Like your precious nakama who loved you but you were too dense to figure it out. Even though everyone else knew? You ignored her feelings and then when you got together with Rukia, you didn't even bother to tell her?" Renji ranted, eyes alight with fury

"You went into the depths of Hueco Mundo for her, you almost fucking died twice for her and yet you couldn't save her from a fucking human creation such as a car… No Kurosaki Ichigo, I think I treat her a whole lot better than you did. I might not deserve her, but she's more mine than she was ever yours." He concluded

Ichigo sat there stunned, taking all what Renji said in. He didn't want to admit it but Renji made sense… He had ignored her feelings, he never took the time to look at what he had right in front of him

Her loyalty, the way she always greeted him first in the morning with that bright smile of hers. The way she would follow him to the ends of the earth just so she could help him, even though she wasn't strong enough. Her kind loving nature that wouldn't allow her to strike an enemy.

He had only realised all of this when she wasn't around anymore. There was so much truth to the saying that you don't realise what you have until it's gone.

When Tatsuki had told him that Inoue had loved him, after she had beat the shit out of him in the biggest fight they ever had, he didn't want to believe it but when he got to thinking about it, he realised that all the signs were always there. It also made him realise clearly why she had run off into the street that night, tears blinding her.

That's when things started going sour for him and Rukia, when he realised just how much Inoue really meant to him… And that's when he realised that the only reason he went into a relationship with Rukia was because she had confessed to him.

He was startled at first but he thought that that was what he had wanted. It was all new to him and that was the first time a girl ever approached him in that manner. He had never thought of going to anyone for advice or even asked if it what they were getting into was right.

He figured Rukia and himself to be quiet close, especially after the shit they got through. He went with the flow, exploring something new. That's just how he was, always diving into things head first without really thinking it out. In this case it was all wrong.

Both he and Rukia had gone into the relationship for all the wrong reasons. But what hurt him the most was that the one person he promised to protect had been hurt the most out of the entire thing. She had lost her life because of his stupidity and he would never get over that.

Now she was in Soul Society, without her memories and with another man. A man he considered his friend. It made him angry. He knew Renji wasn't a person to treat Inoue terribly. He respected Renji and although they would argue more than anything else, he considered him one of his good friends. It was just that his realization of his feelings for Inoue was clouding his thoughts and he felt as if she was being taken advantage off.

She didn't know anything, she had no memories of the past. Why did he find her? Whatever they have going on together shouldn't even be real. Renji knew her and her past, but she knew nothing about it all. It's like Renji had one up on her and he didn't like it one bit.

He gritted his teeth, "I'll admit, I was an idiot for not realising what Inoue meant to me. I realised it when it was too late and I'll never forgive myself for what I let happen to her. But get this straight Renji, you have no fucking business with her." Ichigo said plainly.

He continued, "She loved me, not you! You might think you have something with her but you're wrong! It's not even real! Off course she probably feels something for you, seeing as you practically forced yourself into her life! Just because Rukia and I were together did not give you the right to go after her! She's mi-"

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, he was sent flying across the room as Renji's fist connected with his face. Ichigo sat up slowly and watched as Renji hovered over him as Rukia burst through the door, looking at them in shock.

"I never understood how you could have reciprocated Rukia's feelings seeing that you never showed any signs except for the fact you were always saving her. I also couldn't understand how both of you were so dense in not noticing either mine or Inoue's feelings toward each of you but jumped into a relationship together you now say was a mistake!" Renji bellowed

"I loved Rukia but when she told me she was in love with you, I gave her up, for the sake of her happiness. It took me a long time to get over her. She loved you and I figured that if it was going to be you, I'd let it go. I respected you and I knew you'd keep her safe. So I let her go." Renji said in a low voice

"But don't you think for a second that I went looking for Orihime to spite you. We all obeyed her conditions and we never looked for her. I found her by chance and decided to watch out for her because she was a friend. She went to fucking Hueco Mundo for the whole lot of us, I wasn't about to just leave her in Inuzuri after I knew where she was." He continued.

"I didn't expect to fall in love with her but I did. Even when I realised it myself, I knew it was okay. She wasn't 'yours' anymore Ichigo. You had Rukia and I had no idea you two weren't together or that you even had feelings for her. You chose Rukia didn't you? Orihime was saved from all the hurt of her passed life by entering Soul Society. She has the chance to start anew. Don't be selfish. Let her be happy for once..." Renji stated calmly, looking down at Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled at him and wiped the blood off his mouth, as Rukia stood aside, stupefied. She had never heard Renji speak like that before and she was shocked. He really was a changed man…

Ichigo looked up at him and realised Renji was telling the truth. He felt like an idiot for some of the things he said but it didn't change the way he felt. "Tch… Well I still want to see her, _alone_" He said as he got up.

Renji growled, furrowing his eyebrows, "Absolutely not!"

"Nani? Why the fuck not?" Ichigo yelled

Renji didn't want to voice his thoughts on why he didn't want the two of them alone. What if he triggered her memories or something? What if when she saw Ichigo, she realized that they have a connection…? He felt really scared all of a sudden which was a foreign emotion to him.

"Well… She doesn't know you, I'll have to introduce you. You don't wanna frighten her by just showing up baka!" Renji replied hastily.

"Fine! Whatever, but once were introduced I want to spend time with her alone. And don't worry, I wont tell her about the past." Ichigo said

All the while Rukia just stood, watching the interaction. "Fine, I'll leave the two of you to it." And she walked away.

"Tch… Hope you can keep up" Renji said and flash stepped away agitatedly, Ichigo following with his ever present scowl.

.

.

.

When they reached her house, they found her outside, playing with Akio on the grass. They were laughing and looked to be having a lot of fun. Renji heard Ichigo gasp and when he looked at him, he saw true wonderment all over the substitute shinigami's face. He ignored it and walked towards the duo, not caring if the younger man followed or not.

Orihime looked up and could see Renji's figure walking towards her and she smiled brightly. She was still getting used to her sight and it was such a blessing to see him as he came closer to her.

She could just make out another figure not far behind Renji. She couldn't see that far but she could make out the black of his robes and not to mention he had bright hair, almost like the colour of hers. He was probably one of Renji's squad members.

"Renji-kun!" she squealed and bounded up to him. He caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly, placing a soft kiss on her lips. As he held her, Akio came running towards them.

"Abarai Taicho! We were having so much fun! Orihime-chan was teaching me how to catch!" The little boy said excitedly.

After Ichigo was brought back to his senses after seeing Inoue, he had walked on behind Renji but still kept a small distance. He was a bit shocked to see the whole display in front of him. It was as if they were a family…

At first he thought that the kid was theirs, and he had felt a pain in his chest at that, but he heard the kid call her and Renji by their names and was somewhat relieved. He cringed when he saw her run up to Renji and hug him, he felt a wave of anger when Renji kissed her. He disliked the whole scene, but at the moment there was nothing he could do about it.

She looked so beautiful… even more so than he remembered her. She seemed to still have that innocence about her, that amazing smile still shining brightly, unlike the last time he had seen her alive…

His heart sank at that memory… It was his fault that she was here. He wished he could change things but unfortunately he couldn't... He was just glad that he was able to see her now, smiling as she used to before. He was brought out of his thoughts when her voice was directed to him.

"Renji-kun… Who's your friend…?" she asked timidly, looking at him.

Renji grunted, "Er, this is Kurosaki Ichigo." He looked at Ichigo and said, "And this is Inoue Orihime."

Ichigo smiled, a genuine smile, and extended his hand towards the auburn beauty, "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Inoue"

"Hai Kurosaki-kun. Like wise."

The two of them just looked at each other for a long while as Renji looked at Orihime to gauge her reaction. She looked as if she was thinking of something but she remained smiling. It didn't look like she recognized him or anything.

Ichigo looked at Renji, with his usual scowl. Renji figured that he wanted him to leave. He figured he should just get this outta the way as fast as possible.

"Well I have to go Hime… I have some things to take care off, but Ichigo will keep you company." Renji said

"Aw Renji-kun, but you just got here…" Orihime pouted

Ichigo felt that pain in his chest again. A while back, he would have been the one she didn't want to leave, the one she wanted to follow. He felt a stab of jealousy that Renji was now that man. He couldn't help but feel like something was stolen from him…

"Hai, I'll be back later…" Renji bent down and kissed her softly, ruffled Akio's hair, shot Ichigo a warning glare and then left.

Orihime smiled at Ichigo as he stared at her. "Oh! This is Akio-chan by the way Kurosaki-kun"

He smiled at the familiarity of the way she said his name. He looked at the boy and gave him a small smile, "Hi there."

"Hello…" the little boy replied. Then he pulled on Orihime's robe. "Orihime-chan, can I go play?"

"Hai, we'll sit here and watch you okay?" Orihime replied and the boy ran off excitedly to fetch his ball.

Orihime sat on the grass overlooking the boy, "Why don't you sit Kurosaki-kun"

"Hai…" Ichigo took his place next to her

They watched over the boy in silence until he broke it. "Inoue, do you like it here, in Inuzuri?"

"Hai, I do. Sometimes things aren't so great but then again, they can be really good as well." She replied softly.

"Akio… Does he live with you?"

"Hai, but just recently. It's nice having him around. Do you like living in Seireitei Kurosaki-kun?" she looked at him.

He couldn't tell her that he was from the living world. Then he would have to explain a lot of things and that could lead into unwanted territory so he told a white lie.

"Hai…"

"Don't you get tired Kurosaki-kun?" she asked while looking at Akio tumbling on the grass.

"Eh?" Ichigo answered her confused, looking at her for elaboration

"Your Zanpakuto" she giggled and looked at him. "It's so huge, don't you get tired carrying it around?" she smiled

He chuckled, "Na… not really, I'm used to it and anyway most of the time it's in my hand" he smirked

She laughed, "You remind me of Renji-kun! He also prefers to train with Zabimaru most of the time. I guess that's just the warrior in both of you." Smiling gently.

Ichigo cringed at being compared to Renji. A lot of people had told him that. He really couldn't see the similarities.

A silence fell over them as they continued to watch the little boy enjoy himself, often calling out to Orihime to see a new trick that he had created. Ichigo watched Inoue and tried to imprint the memory in his mind. He remembered the times he would think of her, remember her sweet voice or the wacky things she said and did. Her crazy facial expressions. He was so glad that he had the chance to experience it once again despite the circumstances.

"Inoue… How did you and Renji meet?" Ichigo asked cautiously

He watched as she smiled and clasped her hands in front of her. "I literally barreled him over and then he helped me home with my groceries. He stayed for tea and we got to talking. He was such a kind man and I was shocked that a Taicho was being so friendly to little old me."

"So you started seeing each other after that?" Ichigo enquired

"Oh no! He kinda saved me and the kids from some creeps at the market the next time we met and then after that he would visit, always bringing groceries, fixing up my house, escorting me to the market, things like that. We got to know each other in that time. It's like we found each other…" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

He realised that he should be thanking Renji for looking after Inoue all this time. He'd heard that Inuzuri wasn't a great place to live in. However he still didn't feel any thankful emotions towards the tattooed shinigami for entering into a relationship with her. She looked so happy and content as she spoke about Renji and he was really dreading his next question.

It hurt like hell but Ichigo had to know, "Inoue… Do you love him…?" he swallowed

"Hai, I do…" She smiled as she said the words he dreaded the most.

He didn't know what to think… He had been fighting with his feelings for the last few years and when he finally realised that she had always been the one, she now loved someone else… and it hurt like a bitch…

His feelings for her hadn't been a sudden realization, it had been gradual. He started to notice the things that reminded him of her, like when he'd be in the store and he'd see the sweet bean paste or wasabi on the shelves or when he'd be switching the stations and Laugh Hour would come on.

Not to mention seeing Don Kanoji around and his stupid hand movements, screaming out bwahaha haha haha. It reminded him of that day in class, he had thought she was being silly but now he realised how much he missed her care free nature and how she was never afraid to do the things she wanted, forgetting about being embarrassed.

"Do you love someone Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, snapping him out of his reverie and looking at him with those big grey eyes he had been so used to.

"I-I do…" he replied as he looked at the sky on the horizon.

"Oh! That's great! What's she like?" she said enthusiastically

"S-She's the kindest person I know… She would do anything to save the ones she loves, even if it means going into the devils lair. She's got the purest and largest heart, always putting others feelings before her own. When she smiles, it's as if you know everything's going to be okay. Her presence is overwhelmingly calming… She's a healer and a protector and doesn't understand the effect she has on people or how much of a gift she is to everyone. When I say she wouldn't hurt a fly, I literally mean it. Without her…m-my life just isn't the same anymore…"

He was looking at her now as she stared back at him with a look of awe.

"Wow…. She sounds amazing… I didn't know someone like that could exist…" she said in amazement.

Ichigo chuckled "Yeah, I know I sound corny but she is… and yes, she does exist…" Ichigo replied

"You really love her don't you…?"

"Hai…"

"Are you guys married?"

"No… We're not together…" he said solemnly

"Nani? Why not?" Orihime said in surprise

"Because I was an idiot… I realised all that after it was too late… I never took the time to appreciate the person she was when she was around. I took her for granted and didn't realise how much her presence meant to me." He sighed.

"But you can still fix it! Just tell her all of what you said to me, I'm sure she'll come back!" she said desperately

"No Inoue… She's in love with someone else…" he replied quietly

"Oh…" she said sadly. "Is she happy with him?" she asked

"I think so… It looks that way to me…"

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun… but with time I think you may be able to move on and then it won't hurt anymore…"

"No… Not this time… She was that special…" he said, almost a whisper

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun…" she apologized, her head bowed

Without thinking, he lifted his hand along her chin and raised her head, "Inoue, you don't have to apologise, you did nothing wrong." He stared into her grey eyes that were wide in disbelief. They looked at each other, as if looking for something that wasn't there.

Just then the air around them shifted and Renji appeared. Ichigo immediately dropped his hand and scowled as Renji frowned at him in anger at his hand movement.

"Renji-kun! You're back!" Orihime cried excitedly as she stood up.

"Hai, you must be hungry, I brought food" he grinned at her as he lifted the bag in his hand

"Aw, you shouldn't have. I could have just cooked" she pouted

"Na… I thought I'd spoil you two today" Renji smiled down at her.

Ichigo was beginning to become sick at the interaction in front of him. He lowered his head in sadness but then gritted his teeth in annoyance. It wasn't real what she felt for that red haired asshole! It just didn't seem right to him…

He could understand if she still had her memories and she had fallen in love with Renji. Then he would really believe that she had moved on and he would find a way to accept it. But not like this… He couldn't accept this.

He got up quickly and dusted off his robes. "Well I'll be going Inoue, it was nice spending time with you, and maybe we can do it again some time soon." He said, looking at Orihime, ignoring Renji's glare.

"Oh no! You have to stay for supper Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed, looking at him.

Before he could answer, Renji interrupted. "Well I only brought just enough for the three of us Orihime…"

"I'll share my portion with him Renji-kun! Why don't you stay?" she said, looking at Ichigo.

He really wanted to accept, just to spite Renji, but he couldn't. He couldn't stand being around them especially when their affection was thrown in his face. "Thanks Inoue, but I have to get going. I have some things to take care off…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aw… well okay then. Maybe next time." she smiled

"Hai…" He replied. He nodded in Renji's direction and called out a farewell to Akio, then left.

.

.

.

Sorry this was so late! Just real life stepped in the way of the update. I'm so pleased by all the reviews and I'm so glad you guys still like the story… I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. I tried my best.

I've decided to put this at the bottom so you could get on with the story without having to scroll through it. Should have done it before…

To all my new story and author favorites as well as story and author alerts, Thanks!: **Stray Princess, , Cream-Bunny, Aeliid, Boobie-Chan**

Special thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave me comments: **war90, Boobie-Chan, crazy4music, rouge demon, butterfliesinspring, nypsy, , Stray Princess, Hyou no joo, Renji's Girll, , Kat, Aeliid, Swisskitty18, Fantasy Obsession, Otepbunni and Halcyon.**

Wow! I cannot believe I reached the 100 review mark! I was literally awestruck…. My sincerest thanks… :)

Also, thought I'd give a huge thank you to those who aren't signed in seeing as I couldn't send you guys a pm:

**Arigatou, rouge demon, Kat and Halcyon!**

To **Fantasy Obsession** and **Otepbunni**, don't worry about the late reply! I'm just glad that you guys are reading! :)

And just a heads up, there isn't going to be any scheming and manipulation on either Ichigo's or Rukia's part… I mostly want to stick to Orihime's and Renji's feelings about everything but Ichigo will feature in between…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

.

.

Renji had asked Orihime what she and Ichigo had spoken about and she had told him everything. As well as the part where he had confessed to loving someone and how he had described her.

Renji was beyond pissed by then. He knew he was talking about Orihime. When he had arrived he noticed how he had been holding her chin, and the way he looked at her. Not to mention that he went to visit her the next day without telling him!

What the hell was Ichigo playing at? He had his chance with her and he blew it. Now was not the time for him to start any shit.

Renji's mind was filled with worrying thoughts as he carried out his Captains duties for the day.

.

.

.

Orihime did not know what to think about Kurosaki-kun. When she had first met him, there was this undeniable feeling that she had known him. His spiritual pressure overwhelmed her. It was different compared to what she had felt with Renji and his friends. There was more of a 'connection' with Kurosaki-kun.

She felt as if she knew him, as if she knew his soul. When they spoke it was as if they had done it before. And when he had touched her and looked at her with those amber eyes, she felt as if he was feeling the same. She could see the recognition in his eyes as well as the heartfelt emotions in them.

She really didn't know what it all meant… Had she known him in her past life? Or maybe someone that resembled him? His scowl looked so familiar to her, and even his smile… She had even asked him if they knew each other the next day he came to visit but he said no.

He had just showed up unannounced. She thought that Renji sent him over but he said that he wanted to come on his own. She found that a bit weird but let it pass. He spent most of the day with her and Akio.

She showed him around Inuzuri and they all had lunch together. They made small talk but she noticed that he wasn't that big of a talker. However, Akio and him argued and bickered over the silliest things as if they were the same age. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Even though Ichigo acted like he was annoyed by the boy at times, she could see that it was just an act he was trying to put on. It felt so familiar to her, like it had happened before…

The one thing she noticed was that she would always catch him looking at her and when he noticed her eyes on him, he would turn away and a red hue would dust his cheeks. She had asked if him what was wrong but he just stuttered that he was fine.

She had watched him after that, she looked at the way he walked with confidence, his overly large Zanpakuto strapped to his back, the frown that always adorned his face which might have scared some people off but looked funny to her, the grin he showed off when he felt he bested Akio at a muffin eating contest and that soft smile he showed her which reduced his frown and softened his eyes.

Why did it all feel so familiar to her? Why did it feel like it had been a part of her life at one stage? She had felt silly looking at him like that, and even more irritated at the way she was feeling. She wanted to ask Ichigo if they had known each other before but she thought he might think she's crazy, and anyway, if he did know her, he would have told her by now, right?

Orihime decided to let it lie for now. There was no use thinking about something that she knew she wouldn't get the answer to. So she pushed it to the back of her mind and got ready. Renji was going to take them on a tour of Seireitei and she was excited, so was Akio.

.

.

.

Renji took them to all the wonderful sights within Seireitei and both Orihime and Akio were in awe. They had the best of foods, clothes, trinkets, in general, everything! They were really enjoying themselves when they were interrupted when Renji felt an odd spiritual pressure towards the direction of the squads.

In that same moment Rikichi appeared, out of breath and a little worse for weather.

"Taicho! There's been some sort of invasion! A group of hollow were found near the 13th squad barracks as well as different points in Seireitei. They don't seem like ordinary hollows…" the boy said in haste as he tried to catch his breath.

Renji was shocked, what the hell were hollows doing around here, and did their extermination really call for a Captain? If his subordinate came looking for him, he had to go.

"Rikichi, take Orihime and Akio back to my quarters and stay with them until I return" Renji said to the boy sternly.

The boy nodded and waited for Renji to say a quick farewell.

Renji gave Orihime a chaste kiss and promised to be back soon.

"Come back safely Renji-kun, be careful okay…" she said worriedly, with a concerned expression on her face.

"I will Hime…" he gave her one last look and flash stepped away.

Rikichi took both Orihime and Akio back to Renji's quarters and proceeded to watch guard over them.

.

.

.

When Renji arrived, the 13th squad was a mess. Rubble was deposited everywhere and there were a few bodies that were also strewn about as members from the 4th squad tried to attend to them all.

He flash stepped to where he could hear and feel the unwanted spiritual pressure. When he got there, he found Hisagi and Rukia battling two overly large hollow. However, they didn't look like ordinary hollow, more like they were in the first stage of becoming an Arrancar.

Hisagi looked as if he was on top of things although still getting a few hits. Rukia however was not doing so well. She was pretty banged up, with scratches on her face, a cut on her hand as well as blood dripping from her abdomen. It also looked like she was leaning heavily on her left leg.

The hollow was about to endure a fatal blow, when Renji stepped in front of Rukia, Zabimaru protecting the both of them. He pushed the hollow back a few yards and then turned to Rukia.

"You think you can get yourself to squad four while I finish it off?"

"Thanks, but I'm sticking this one out. I'm not that injured and I can finish this one on my own Renji." She looked up at him determinedly.

"Look at you Rukia! You're bleeding excessively and you look like you're about to collapse!" he hollered, patience wearing thin.

"I suggest you forget your ranting for now, coz here he comes!" she replied hurriedly and took off to slice the hollow but it saw the intended attack and made to swipe at her. A second before it could connect, Zabimaru intercepted, slashing through its arm.

Renji moved to Rukia, who was now on the grass, kneeling on one leg. "Stop trying to be a hero! You're not a hundred percent, you didn't even see that coming! Now stay back Rukia"

Before Rukia could reply, they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Abarai Taicho! You need to come quickly! There has been an attack at your quarters!"

Renji felt all the blood drain from his body as he stared at his squad member. He looked at Rukia and then screamed to Hisagi.

"Hisagi! You have to handle them both. I'm needed elsewhere! Watch out for this baka over here" Renji hollered, pointing over at Rukia.

"Hai!" Hisagi replied, finishing off with the hollow he was fighting.

Renji gave Rukia one last glance, knowing now that his job of protecting her was over… there was someone else that needed him more.

.

.

.

Orihime and Akio were sitting on the couch quietly in Renji's living area, waiting for him patiently. Rikichi was pacing around in distress.

"Rikichi-kun. It's okay if you help Renji-kun, we'll be fine here." Orihime said to the boy softly

"Thanks Inoue-san but I'm following orders. Abarai Taicho ordered me to stay with you and protect you and I will." He said, not faltering in the least.

"Hai, arigatou Rikichi-kun."

They fell into silence once again and as Orihime was to speak up they all gasped and widened their eyes in shock as they all felt the repressive spiritual pressure that was forced upon them.

All three broke out into a sweat and in the next moment the wall adjoining the door flew in as Orihime screamed. She looked up to see a large man, dressed in white with a heavy sword in his right hand.

He turned to look at her and grinned hideously. What scared her most was the skull like fragments he had covering his right eye, all the way around the right side of his face. He had a perfect hole through his throat and long blond hair.

"Ha! I've finally found you woman! Now I'll be able to reach my goal" he snickered at her.

Orihime was terrified, she had never seen a person this hideous before and she had no idea what he wanted with her. She gripped onto Akio's small form tightly so no harm would come to him. The 'man' began walking towards her when Rikichi intercepted and drew his Zanpakuto.

"Stop right there! I won't let you harm Inoue-san!" The brave boy yelled

"Tch…" the man sniggered and punched Rikichi through the wall.

"Rikichi-kun!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. He was so fast that Orihime hadn't even seen him move!

"Now where were we…" the offending man said as he walked towards her.

Orihime tried shuffling backwards but her back met the wall. She watched as the man reached out his hand to grab her and then her vision was blocked by black.

"Don't you fucking dare touch her you bastard."

Orihime looked up and she saw bright orange in her view.

"Inoue… Are you okay?" the man in front of her said in a calm voice, not turning around.

"Kurosaki-kun…?"

"Hai…"

"I'm fine…" she replied softly.

"Good, I need you to take the boy and go somewhere safe. Can you manage that?" He asked her, all while not turning around once.

"Hai… Will you be okay Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Orihime made to leave and moved a good distance from Ichigo when the intruder screamed in an angry voice.

"She isn't going anywhere! And as for you! Kurosaki Ichigo! I will be the one that finally finishes you off!"

"Tch… well that's not right… you know who I am but I don't know who the fuck you are." Ichigo replied cockily.

"The name's Ravenez Jiruga" he said grinning.

"Why does that sound familiar…?"

"You may remember my brother, that piece of shit 5th Espada."

"Brothers? Tch, I can see the fucked up looks run in the family… I thought all you arrancar were dead" Ichigo sniggered.

"We're just the remainder of Aizen's experiments. We were going to be his next batch of Espada, thus demoting the rest. I guess he didn't get that far but our powers are far superior. Now enough with this fucking bullshit! I want the girl! She can help me attain my full power with those sprites of hers!" the arrancar bellowed, becoming frustrated.

"No can do. Here I come, BANKAI!" And with that Ichigo began to fight the arrancar. Matching him move for move.

Orihime knew that she needed to leave but she couldn't help but watch. It all seemed so familiar to her… His reiatsu felt so familiar, so known… She couldn't make out their movements, not only were they too fast but her sight wasn't a hundred percent and night had fallen upon them.

Somehow something was wrong, it looked like Kurosaki-kun was receiving more hits than he gave as she watched him fly into a nearby wall. She gasped, praying he was okay.

"Orihime!"

"Renji-kun!"

Renji darted to her as she ran to him and gripped him around the waist. He pulled both Akio and her closer to him, thanking Kami that they were okay.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked hurriedly.

"No Renji-kun, we're oaky, but you need to help Kurosaki-kun fast! That man is hurting him!"

Renji furrowed his eyebrows and watched as indeed, Ichigo was getting the tar beaten out of him. He couldn't understand why. Ichigo would have wiped the floor with this low level arrancar even though he was in his released form. Ichigo didn't even have his mask on.

"Hai, let me get you to safety first and-"

He was cut short as Orihime screamed pleadingly. "No Renji-kun, you need to go now!"

He felt a bit disheartened that she was being so protective over Ichigo but let it go. This was Orihime. She would feel that way about everybody.

"Hai, but hide yourselves!"

He made sure they were well hidden, looked over to the fourth who was attending to Rikichi and went after the two who were in battle.

He intercepted one of the hits meant for Ichigo and landed on his feet next to the orange haired shinigami.

"I can fight this one on my own Renji, back the fuck off."

"It looks to me as if you're having a hard time Ichigo" Renji replied, as he released his Bankai.

"Gah, I'm just playing with him. So fuck off." And he leapt in the air to attack again.

Renji followed, getting a few shots in himself. "Why the fuck are you even here? It's not like you would help Soul Society willingly" Renji screamed in between hits.

"I'm not here to help Soul Society, I'm here to protect Inoue, seeing as you're doing a fucked up job!" Ichigo retaliated

"Fuck!" Renji screamed as he took a hit to the ribs, blood pouring out.

The two soul reapers stood side by side once again, eyeing their opponent.

"Let me tell you this Ichigo, listen carefully." Renji said, not taking his eyes off the arrancar who was also breathing heavily. "Protecting Orihime isn't your job anymore, it's mine. She isn't yours to save anymore Ichigo. With that said, fuck off and go back to the world of the living!" Renji hissed as he ran to attack once again.

"Like hell I'm leaving! This conversation isn't over Renji!" Ichigo said, following the red haired Captain.

"It is for now! Fuck Ichigo! Why the fuck is he so strong and why the fuck haven't you put your damn mask on!" Renji bellowed as he took another slash to his right arm.

"I don't want Inoue getting scared, I know if I put the mask on she's gonna tense up. I don't wanna put her through that again…" Ichigo said slowly, breathing heavily.

"And as for why this bastard is so strong, I don't fucking know! He doesn't look like he's got a scratch on him but we're bearing all the bruises!" he hollered now.

The arrancar laughed, "Just like you two fucking shinigami to not know what's going on. That's my power, every hit you land on me goes straight back to you. You might not get the cuts but you'll certainly get the bruises. It just drains you off your energy and stamina. Not to mention the hits I've actually gotten in. The both of you are as good as dead."

The two shinigami's were stunned. How could they defeat someone like this…? However, they simultaneously went back into battle mood, figuring they'd have to push forward until they found a weak spot.

Orihime watched in fear and worry as the two men took the beatings. She could see that they weren't winning, the fact of that was the arrancar was still standing. She felt so helpless at that moment. She was just sitting there and she couldn't even help.

Right now she wished that those 'powers' she and Renji were talking about would surface so she could help them. As she held on to Akio tightly and prayed that they would be okay, the ground near her was uplifted and a loud sickening thud was heard.

Orihime looked to her side and noticed Renji had been the one to be thrown to the ground.

She ran to him, crying out his name as she hovered over him. "Renji-kun!"

"O-Orihime… What are you doing h-here…?" he said in a strained voice.

Before she could reply, she was forcefully pulled back. An arm held her tight around her waist and a blade was held to her throat.

"Orihime!" Renji screamed, trying to get up.

"Ha! Now I have the princess and if you so much as move Shinigami I'll slit her throat and take her down with me."

Orihime looked wide eyed to Renji as he woke up on shaking legs, pushing Akio behind him. She noticed that Kurosaki-kun was also standing before her. Their faces marred with worry and anger. She noticed that the blade at her throat was actually part of the arrancar's arm, so if they were to attack him he would definitely decapitate her in the same move.

The next scene happened in slow motion, to her eyes it did. Renji took a step forward, Zabimaru at his side. The hand at her waist left her and started forming a red orb, aiming it at Renji. Orihime's eyes widened in fright and all she could think off was that she needed to save him, she wouldn't let this creature touch him, she couldn't allow it…

The determination and motivation rang high in her head. It was more than what she felt that day at the market. Her head began to throb as she closed her eyes. She could hear a string of voices, but all not clear. When she opened her eyes she and the arrancar behind her were surrounded by an orange glow.

The light seemed to get brighter with her determination. She could faintly hear the arrancar let out a string of curses as he fell to his knees. She couldn't stop the feeling. It just kept bursting forth. She could feel the power spewing form her as she turned to look at the man on his knees.

He was changing forms, like a transformation. He now looked like a monster and she gasped but strengthened her resolve and the light grew. The creature howled out in pain and she could hear voices behind her, screaming for her. But she kept going.

Then she noticed that the creature was disappearing from the bottom up. Eventually it vanished into thin air and that's when a bright light surged from her and she fell to her knees, gasping for air.

Her head started to throb as the pain shot through it. She held her head and screamed. It wouldn't stop…

Renji ran to Orihime holding her hands and trying to soothe her as she screamed in pain. He was still in shock that she had just defeated an arrancar. He didn't know her powers were that strong and it was even harder to believe it especially seeing as she hasn't had access to them in a long while.

She continued to scream and he felt his heart lurch. He didn't know how to help her. He could feel Ichigo beside him and he looked up to see Akio's tear stained face watching her with worry.

She was bordering on hysterical now as she thrashed around. Her head hit him hard on the jaw, sending him spiraling backwards. He made to reach out for her again when he saw her thrashing subside. She was breathing heavy and she moved her hands from her head putting them on the ground.

They all watched and waited in anticipation. She looked up at all of them and that's when Renji saw it. Her eyes… They were the original silver grey he was used to seeing when she was in the living world. And as she looked at them, he could tell that she could see as clear as day…

"R-Renji-kun…K-Kurosaki-kun…" She breathed out, looking at them with a look of realization on her face.

"Orihime-sama… Are you okay…?"

She turned to see the six sprites materialized and looking at her in concern.

"Ayame, Shun'o, Lily, Baigon, Hinagiku, Tsubaki…" Orihime said in awe.

Renji noticed that she had said all of their names without missing a beat, as if she had known them forever, and that's when his heart started missing a few beats of its own.

Orihime sat on her butt, spreading her legs under her and looked at the ground as if she were realising something. Suddenly she grabbed her head and screamed out in pain again. Both Renji and Ichigo bolted to her side but were stopped by one of the sprites.

"Don't go near her you baka's! Let her be!" Tsubaki hollered.

The two males stopped in their tracks with surprised expressions as they watched the sprites console the auburn haired beauty. Just beyond Orihime, they saw Rangiku and Hinamori arrive and watch the scene.

They all watched as she stopped writhing in pain and then looked up at the both of them and in the next moment she erupted in a flood of tears. The two males once again attempted to run towards her but were stopped by Rangiku as she held onto Orihime and whispered consoling words, trying to find out what was wrong.

She uttered two words that left all of them stunned…

"I remember…" she gasped in between her tears. She pulled away from Rangiku and looked up at her. "I remember everything Rangiku-san…" She looked at both Renji and Ichigo, as the tears continued their journey down her cheeks. Her eyes reflected pain and sorrow and both men flinched when she turned back to Rangiku, whispering, "Take me home Rangiku-san please… I need to be alone…"

"Hai…" Rangiku replied.

Orihime whispered something else to her and both Ichigo and Renji watched as Orihime walked towards Akio, picked him up and went back to Rangiku.

Matsumoto glared at both males with a look of concern and irritation, flash stepping away a moment later leaving both males to reel from the scene that just took place.

.

.

.

Gosh, it's been a while since I updated and I sincerely apologise….

Thank you guys for sticking with the story and thanks for the many reviews I got on the last chapter!

To all my new story favorites, author favorites and story alerts, thanks!: **Red-Weasel-Chan and Spicy Curry.**

Special Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave me a comment:** Fantasy Obsession**, **war90, Boobie-Chan, Otepbunni, Hyou no joo, botskey, nypsy, rouge demon, 6, butterfliesinspring, Kat and Aeliid.**

Thank you guys for sticking with me this far and just a heads up, the next chapter is the last… It was my intention from the beginning, to finish it at about 12 chapters, but I guess I got carried away… However, the last chapter is extremely long, about ±9000. I'm not sure if you guys want me to separate it into two chapters or just update as one insanely long chapter? Let me know what you think. Thanks again. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 13

.

.

.

Once they returned to Orihime's house, Rangiku tried her best to get her to talk to her and explain what had happened as well as what was going through her head but the younger woman just continued to cry and mumble incoherently. Rangiku looked towards the little boy who sat on the other side of Orihime with a worried expression in his eyes, as he gripped Orihime's yukata tightly.

"R-Rangiku-san… Is it okay if I-I could be a-alone for now… I don't mean to be r-rude or anything… b-but I just need some t-time to sort out my t-thoughts…" Orihime said quietly, in between hiccups.

"Are you sure Orihime…? You can talk to me, it's okay, I'll help you through this…" Rangiku said, as she held the younger woman's chin in her hand.

"N-No… I-I'll be o-okay Rangiku-san… I just n-need time t-to myself…" she stuttered, choking on her sobs.

"Hai… I understand… But if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to call on me okay Orihime?" Rangiku replied

"H-Hai… Arigatou Rangiku-san, gomen… Also would you be able to look after Akio for me for a bit… Just until I sort my thoughts out…?" Orihime whispered, tears subsiding slowly.

"Hai, no problem." Rangiku smiled softly at her.

Orihime turned to Akio, wiping her cheeks. She smiled at the boy but it didn't do much to ease the worry in his eyes.

"B-but Orihime-chan, I want to stay with you. I'll look after you and I promise I won't let those monsters attack you again…" the little boy said pleadingly, tightening his grip on Orihime's clothes.

Orihime took a hold of his tiny hands in hers and kissed them. "It's okay Akio, it's only for a little while… I just need to sort some things out and then I'll come fetch you myself. Don't worry, Rangiku-san will take good care of you!" she said enthusiastically, trying to push her sorrow aside for now.

Akio looked at Orihime for a while and eventually agreed.

"Also Rangiku-san… Could you please let Renji-kun… and Kurosaki-kun know that I'm okay but I'm not ready to see anyone just yet… When I am, I'll come back…" Orihime said quietly, looking at the ground.

Rangiku picked up the little boy and left after bidding farewell to Orihime, giving her a bone crushing hug and promising her that everything would be okay.

As soon as they left, Orihime fell to the ground in tears once again. There was so much that came flooding back to her in that one moment. Her memories of her human life had barreled into her first and it was as if she were re-living all those moments once again. The emotions that passed through her were joyous at times but unbearable also.

She remembered parts of her child hood and her disturbing moments with her parents, leaving home with her brother and eventually starting a new life. All the good times with her onii-chan came rushing back. The smiles, the laughter, when they would play in the snow. All the fun times…

Then the horror of losing him… and the pain that came with it… Her stupid childishness for refusing to wear the hairpins he gave her and not bidding him farewell when he left for work… that being the last time she saw him…

Regret and pure heartache washed over her as she tightened into a ball on the ground and screamed her lungs out.

"Onii-chan… onii-chan… I'm sorry… so sorry…"

All her thoughts came through, the first time she met Tatsuki, Ichigo, Ishida, Sado and all her friends from school. Seeing her brother as a hollow, Ichigo saving her, getting her powers and learning to wield them, training to get stronger. The memories of meeting Rukia as well as going to soul society for the first time and making new friends, came to her in a rush.

The memories of Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Aizen, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Loly and Melony flooded her thoughts, making her remember the time that had brought the most change in her life. A time where she grew up and shed some of the naivety she had lived with for so long…

Her tears were continuously running down her cheeks as she sniffled and took in deep breaths. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling with a lost look in her eyes. The vision in her mind was that of the last night as a human…

She lay there quietly as it played before her, she could feel the torrent of emotions flood her, all what she felt that night. The pain and hurt of seeing the person that she had loved the most with another…

Now as she thought about it, it was stupid and reckless of her to run out on the street like that and she didn't blame either Rukia or Ichigo for her death.

But it still hurt… She loved him… Loved him longer than Rukia had known him… But she had just been his nakama… Nothing more than a friend… She, who could reject fate itself, had been rejected…

With all these thoughts and memories running through her, Orihime lay there on the cold floor, letting it all soak in, not knowing about the turmoil that was going through the heads of the ones she loved and cared for deeply.

.

.

.

Renji was now in his own quarters, mulling over what had just happened.

After Rangiku left with Orihime, he was left to wallow in shock and fear.

His grip on Zabimaru tightened to the point where his palms were bleeding. He just couldn't believe it… What he had feared from the time he fell in love with her, had just come to pass.

She now had her memory back and where he was hoping he could sit with her and figure things out, she had just left. The look she had given him was what had him trembling. It was of pain, hurt and sadness… He hated seeing her like that and he wanted to rush over to her, scoop her up in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay.

Unfortunately, she wanted to be alone… and that's what hurt him the most… Was she regretting everything? Was she angry at him for not telling him? Did she hate him? No… She wouldn't… This was Orihime he was thinking about, hate wasn't one of the emotions that ran through her body… However that thought didn't give him any comfort because he knew how people change, and she had been through a lot…

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a chain rustle. He looked to his left and watched as the orange-haired substitute dropped out of his Bankai. Looking at him suddenly made him extremely angry.

"You bastard… It's because of you this happened…" he stated softly, looking at Ichigo. "You just had to show up. You couldn't just stay the fuck away could you?" he now screamed.

"Nani? How the fuck is this my fault? You're the one to blame Renji! You should have just stayed the hell away from her!" Ichigo hollered back.

"Everything was just fine without you fucking interfering Ichigo! You don't belong here, she moved on!"

"Moved on? Moved-fucking-on? Tell me Renji, what the fuck exactly did she move on from eh? She had no memory of her past life or her feelings for me, so how the hell could she have moved on?"

"She was doing better, she was way better off not knowing and just forgetting everything. Don't you think she suffered enough?" Renji stressed.

"Well now that she has her memory back I guess we'll just have to wait for her to decide that won't we?" Ichigo replied testily.

"Why don't you just fuck off Ichigo? No one wants you here, you don't fucking belong here!" Renji screamed angrily.

Ichigo seemed to be losing it by now. His reiatsu was spiking and Renji noticed his left eye was slowly becoming black and his iris was turning gold. "I'm not leaving until I've spoken to Inoue…" He said in a deadly calm voice.

Renji wasn't deterred in the least. He slowly began walking towards him, the atmosphere around the two was highly charged as they both looked at each other with the intent to murder. Before they could initiate the battle, they both were surrounded by a gold light which wrapped around their torsos, binding their arms to their sides and leaving them immobile.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo yelled, trying to break from the bind, until he heard a new voice scream out.

"Would the two of you just stop it!"

"Rangiku-san…" Renji said quietly, looking at the strawberry blond fukataicho with wide eyes.

Ichigo noticed the look in Rangiku's eyes and stopped struggling, the change in his eyes receding, reverting to its normal state.

"All you two do is argue and bicker all the time about what _you_ think is right, or how _you_ feel about the whole situation! Well things have changed now and you two baka's need to sort your shit out because now that Orihime has her memory back, I will not let your stupidity and insensitiveness hurt her!" Rangiku shouted with fury in her eyes.

"The girl has been through a lot and I trust that you won't add to her suffering." She turned to look at Ichigo with contempt in her eyes. "As for you, I have no idea what you're doing back here, you had your chance Ichigo. She loved you… I watched her heart break when she confessed her love for you to me. It hurt her but she still stuck with you. She was supposed to be your nakama but you ignored her."

"Don't!" Rangiku screamed as Ichigo opened his mouth to explain. "Nobody could have been that dense… Don't lie and say that you didn't know… What's done is done, we can't change that. You just realised everything too late but I guess that now that she has her memory back it's all her decision but it's not like you could be with her if she still loved you seeing as she's not human anymore."

Rangiku sighed heavily, "Well before I left she wanted me to relay a message to you Renji...and you Ichigo. She said that she'll be okay and she just needs some time to sort everything out. She just needs to be alone for a while, that's why Akio's going to be with me."

The bindings were now gone and the two men were somewhat calm, taking in what the strawberry blond had said.

"Hai, Arigatou Rangiku-san. I'll wait for her, but I think its best if Akio stays with me if that's okay with you?" Renji said softly.

"Hai… Its fine, I know he's stayed with you before and Orihime says he's quite fond of you. He's at the office with Taicho, you can pick him up from there." She replied, she looked towards the orange-haired shinigami only to see him looking towards the ground, his orange bangs hiding his eyes.

"Well I better go… See you around…" then she left.

Renji spared Ichigo a glance and then flash stepped away in the direction of the tenth division, leaving the substitute alone.

Thinking about it now, Rangiku had been right. It was all up to Orihime now and no matter how much he would want to fight for her, he couldn't if she wouldn't want it. He didn't know what he would do if she shunned him… He could beg or try and make her see that he'd never leave her, he'd always protect her, he'd always love her but if her heart did not belong to him then he didn't think he could still be with her knowing she wished he was someone else, especially if it was Ichigo…

Akio was asleep in his room after he had wanted to know about what happened to his Orihime-chan. The little boy was really sad and overly worried about the auburn-haired princess. He promised the boy that she would be okay and she'd come back to them when she was ready.

He sighed, getting up from the couch and moving towards his bedroom. He felt so empty and lost at the thought that he couldn't be there for her in her time of pain but he'd just have to bare it and wait… Wait and pray that she came back to _him_…

.

.

.

It was two days later since the incident and Renji was carrying out his Captains duties half-heartedly. He was literally gliding through the squad in a daze. Ignoring people, bumping into squad members, forgetting duties and important notices, he hadn't even eaten in a while, since the last time Ikkaku shoved some food down his throat.

All he could do was think about her and how much he missed her. How, although she was close by, it felt like she was worlds away. Having Ichigo around Soul Society annoyed him to the point whenever he saw a flash of orange spikes, he wanted to tear it apart.

But he knew he couldn't blame Ichigo… This was bound to happen at some point, he just didn't expect it to be so soon and to have the orange-haired idiot around when it did. He sighed heavily and walked towards his office. As he neared the door, he heard the familiar voices of Hinamori and Kira around the corner. He caught on to their conversation when he heard Orihime's name.

"…Orihime's house. He went by there this morning. I wonder what she wants to talk to him about…"

He heard Hinamori's soft voice and stiffened when he heard what Kira said next.

"She remembers now Hinamori-kun, she probably wants to talk things over with Ichigo…"

Kira's eyes widened when Renji made his presence known.

"What are you talking about Kira…?" he asked slowly, looking between both Momo and Kira.

"Eh… Renji-kun, we were just talking about how tiring paperwork can get, eh eh…" Hinamori tried to say light heartedly.

"Don't lie to me! What did you say about Orihime and Ichigo?" Renji bellowed, his anger taking over.

Both Kira and Hinamori flinched, surprised at the look Renji had in his eyes. Kira sighed and decided to tell him the truth. It was better he heard it from them than anybody else.

"A few of my squad members who were on parole around Inuzuri saw Ichigo going to Orihime's house…" before Kira could continue, Renji had punched the wall, leaving a huge hole through it.

They both flinched and backed away slightly.

"She said she wanted to be alone… She said she needed time…" He whispered, with a deathly tone. However his voice picked up, "Why the fuck is that bastard not respecting her wishes! I'm going to murder him!" And before he could leave in his rage, Kira managed to stop him.

"Wait! Wait Abarai! He didn't go on his own… Inoue… Inoue-san asked for him…" Kira said sadly.

"N-Nani…?" Renji replied in a hoarse whisper, his eyes opened wide, realization settling in.

"I'm sorry Renji-kun… We were wondering why he was going to her house but Rangiku-san had told us that when she went to check on Orihime she had requested to see Ichigo-kun, alone…" Hinamori finished desolately.

Renji couldn't believe it… It was as if all the feeling in his body had abandoned him as he sunk to the floor, his back against the damaged wall, a numbness roaming through his limbs. He could hear Kira and Hinamori calling out to him but he ignored it. Was this it? Is this how it was always going to be? Was he always going to be second best…?

He was feeling crowded and realised that many of his squad members as well as his two friends were hovered over him, looking at him worriedly. He snapped out of his thoughts and got up, towering over them. He left them all there, staring at his back as he left the squad in search of solace. He flash stepped away.

There was only one place he could go where he could sort out through the pain that was infesting his heart right now.

.

.

.

Kira and Momo watched as their friend left with a broken heart. They felt hurt and saddened for him for they knew all that he had been through. They knew not to follow him. He had a lot to deal with and Renji was the type of man who dealt with it on his own.

They sighed and looked at each other before returning to their duties.

.

.

.

**A/N**: So this is part one of the conclusion. I decided to split the chapter into two parts seeing as it was so long and I updated at once so for those who would want a break in between, you got it and those who wanted to read it all in one go, well you also got it. Lol. I know that even if you would have preferred it split, you're still gonna go ahead and read the second part straight after, that's what I do :D

To all my new story favorites, author favorites and story alerts, thanks!: **auditorytoo, kurenai cakes, indigo yamanaka, Nnyx, Pyra Opal, taylorclassof2014 and KrispyDonuts**

Special Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave me a comment: **Fantasy Obsession, butterfliesinspring, 6, Hyou no joo, war90, mspris, nypsy, crazy4music, Boobie-Chan, kurenai cakes, Otepbunni, kat and rouge demon.**

On to the next one…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Chapter 14

.

.

.

It was late in the afternoon and it had been over 5 hours that Renji had sat on the cliff, looking over Inuzuri as the sun decided to take its leave. This was the spot where he had laid to rest the only family he had in his childhood. It was also the spot where he and Rukia realised that they were meant for something greater, where they decided to become Shinigami.

This place had always brought a sense of peace to him and he would always visit it when his thoughts were in turmoil.

He just couldn't believe it… Had she truly chosen him? That dense _boy_ who was so ignorant of her affections? Maybe he hadn't considered just how deep her feelings for him were… Maybe she was his Orihime and that substitute bastard was her Hikaboshi or some shit like that.

He remembered Rangiku-san telling him about that legend of the Living World when she had come to him to talk to him about his relationship with Orihime. When she had accepted it, she thought that maybe it was best that he and Orihime were together.

That maybe they were always meant to be together because of all the shit they went through and maybe that's why their love interests didn't reciprocate their love because they just weren't meant to be with them.

They were meant to be with each other, Renji and Orihime. They had finally found their way to each other to soothe the trials and tribulations that they had faced on their own before they were destined for each other. She had said that they reminded her of the true form of the Tanabata legend.

He had thought it was just a bunch of romantic crap that Rangiku was sprouting on him but the more he thought about it the more he felt it was true…

Well not anymore… That theory got shot out the water! No matter how much he told himself that he would fight for her if this moment came to pass, he knew he wouldn't be able to… She had chosen Ichigo and he would have to let it go, once again, if he didn't want to hurt her…

It annoyed him to no end but what choices did he have? Ichigo was human. He had no idea how they were going to make it work. He knew the Soutaicho would never allow Ichigo to set up house here, maybe he might allow him to visit often, or let Orihime go to the Living World occasionally as 'payment' for their past services to Soul Society, or maybe she would become a Shinigami and-

Renji's thoughts stilled in shock. What if the bastard took her to the living world and got Urahara-san to help him keep her there? He couldn't, could he?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the rustling of grass behind him until he heard his name being called out softly.

He stilled, his heart was beating a mile a minute and he felt like he was paralyzed. He turned slowly, finally gazing upon the woman who was sending his thoughts into overdrive.

"Orihime…" He swallowed hard.

She looked breathtakingly beautiful as the fading sun blessed her presence with its glow. Her hair shone bright, rivaling the light from the sun, as it billowed in the wind around her slim frame. It gave her an ethereal quality, angelic in her form.

She smiled shyly at him. The scene reminded him a lot of the day he had first met her in Inuzuri, when before he could leave her home, she had stood there on the porch, looking out to him, with the beautiful sunset playing on her smooth skin. She had looked like an Angel then and she was looking like one now. The difference was that now, she could see him clearly and she knew who he was…

He watched her as she wrung her hands in her yukata and kept the strained smile on. He knew it was a sign of nervousness, she always did that when she felt uneasy. He knew that she was probably here to tell him about Ichigo, and knowing Orihime, she would apologize for 'dumping' him now and he knew he wouldn't be able to hear it from her. That's why he stopped her when she began to speak.

"How did you find me?" he asked her.

"I knew you'd be here when I asked for you at your squad and they didn't know where you'd be. You told me this was a place of sanctuary for you, I just knew to come here…" She twisted her fingers a little more and began to speak when he cut her off.

"It's okay Orihime… I know you still love him… And I know that you want to be with him even though you can't, seeing as he's still human. It's okay… I understand… You won't be able to be with me because even if you care about me, it's just not the same as what you feel for Ichigo and I know you won't be able to be with someone you can't give your entire heart to. It's just the person you are…" He said sadly, refraining from looking at her.

"Renji-kun…" Orihime said breathily. "I-"

She was cut short again.

"Please… Hime… I'm not okay with it but I'll live… I understand, and maybe it was my fault… I shouldn't have started anything with you knowing who you were and your past and I'm sorry for that… But don't you ever doubt for a second that I don't love you, because I do… More than you'll ever know… I just want you to be happy and if he can do that then I'll make myself live with it." He said, gritting his teeth, his voice almost breaking. "But I swear if he ever hurts you again I will wring his neck" He finished, angrily this time, although still not looking at her.

Orihime looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears as she pressed her clasped hands over her chest.

"Oh Renji-kun…" he heard her cry and as he turned to face her, she was jumping into his arms, her arms clasping tightly around his neck and her legs clamped around his waist. Out of reflex, he gripped her tightly around the waist, still shocked at the sudden movement from her. He felt her bury her head in the crook of his neck as her body trembled with her heavy sobbing.

Gah, this was just like Orihime… Crying over someone else's pain, probably thinking it was her fault. He smiled. That's why he loved her, she was so selfless and pure… her heart could carry the burdens of the world. He held her tighter around her waist with one hand and used the other to stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. He figured this was probably the last time he'd be able to hold her like this. He sighed heavily.

"It's okay Orihime… I'll live…" he said soothingly, kissing the top of her head.

He felt her crying subside as she rubbed her eyes, brushing away a few stray tears. She turned her head to look up at him. He looked at her puffy eyes and kissed both eyes as she closed them. "You gonna be okay now?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded and he couldn't help but smile back. He was about to lay her back on her feet when she tightened her grip on his waist and lifted her hands to capture his face in them. He looked at her searchingly and raised an eyebrow when she closed her eyes and started drifting her hands along his face, just like how she had when she didn't have her sight. He looked at her face as she smiled and continued her journey, he didn't stop her but he wanted to know why.

"O-Orihime, wha-"

"Ssh…" she whispered

He gaped at her as her fingers found his lips and traced them softly. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Smile for me Renji-kun" she said, smiling herself.

Renji was still stuck in a stupor. What was she doing…? "Orihime, why are-"

"I love you"

"Whaa- Whaa?"

"'Whaa?', Renji-kun, a girl tells you she loves you and that's what you have to say?" Orihime said, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Renji was still looking at her shell-shocked. Random thoughts were running though his head. Maybe she said it so he wouldn't feel bad, or maybe she does love him but not in that way and she just wanted him to know because that was the person she was. Or-

All thought in Renji's head were lost when he felt her soft lips pull on his. She was kissing him! He looked down at her closed eyes and his eyelids drooped as he pulled her closer and shared the kiss with all the passion and love he was capable of, finally realising that she _loved_ _him_.

They both needed air and ended the kiss, with Orihime reluctant to let go of his lower lip. When she did, she giggled and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well I had to close your mouth somehow… You know flies could get in there and then they would lay eggs, maggoty eggs, that will grow, and-"

This time she was cut short as Renji shut her up with his mouth. He couldn't believe this… Was it really happening? He pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers. She smiled that ten million watt smile at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

She sighed, "Now that's what I wanted to see… _That_ smile." She said softly, giggling.

He nipped her nose and kept on smiling. "So does this mean…?" He had to hear her say it.

"Hai, Renji-kun"

"Me, you love _me_?"

"Hai… And I don't wanna be with anybody else but _you_… If you'll have me that is…" Orihime said, lowering her head.

"N-Nani? If I'll have you? Are you kidding me?" Renji screamed like a mad man. "Orihime, why in the world would that even be a thought in your head! I love you, geez, I'd tie you to my waist if I could!"

"Ano… Well I thought that you were probably angry at me because I hadn't spoken to you in so long and I asked you to leave me alone when I got my memories back…" She replied, ducking her head.

"Hime… You are truly out of this world… I thought that you would be angry at me because I had known all this time and I didn't tell you about it. I thought you hated me because I kept it a secret from you, especially seeing as I knew about your powers…and your love for Ichigo… I-"

She gasped, "I don't hate you… I love you Renji-kun… I could never hate you… I think it was right off you not to tell me about my past, it would have just confused me and it would have just hurt me more to think that I couldn't remember it all, everyone…and you…" Orihime said softly.

"Hai… I think we both guessed wrong huh…" Renji was on cloud nine and couldn't stop grinning like an idiot and then he remembered something.

"I thought you still loved Ichigo… Kira and Hinamori said that you asked for him to see you…"

"Hai, I did… I still love Ichigo…" She saw Renji flinch but carried on anyway. "But just not the way I used to…" She felt his body loosening once again. "Renji-kun, he was a big part of my life and most of what I am was because of him. I loved him a long time and I would have done anything for him. He also did a lot for me, he promised to protect me and he did. I watched him go through a lot of hard times and I had to watch him die before my eyes… I watched him transform into something he hated just to protect me. I'll always love him, but not to the point where I want to be with him, not anymore…"

Renji dropped to the ground and placed Orihime in between his legs, half on his lap, wrapping his long hands around her small body and resting his chin on her head as he heard her out.

"I had some time to go through all my memories and thoughts… It hurt to remember everything at one go again, it was as if I re-lived those moments…" she shuddered and Renji tightened his hold unconsciously.

"I remembered meeting him for the first time in Inuzuri and I realised that the person he was talking about must have been me… His behavior the next day seemed to fit my realization but I had to know for sure and set things right before I could move on… So I called him over and we had a long conversation…"

"W-What happened…?" Renji asked cautiously.

Orihime proceeded to relay her time with Ichigo to Renji.

.

.

.

Orihime waited patiently for Ichigo to arrive. She had baked some muffins to keep her busy and keep her nerves at bay. After all her memories had crashed through her system two nights ago, she took time to sort through them and the undeniable feelings that came with it.

She had a lot to deal with. Not only were her past memories hard to deal with, it was also the newer ones she was having a hard time with. So much had changed since being in Soul Society… She couldn't believe that Renji and her were together! That he had been… her first time! She blushed at that thought.

She had always thought that Ichigo would be her first and that's why she had held out that long. She had waited for the right time, but she guessed waiting wasn't always a good thing.

She sighed, folding her legs on the sofa. What she also wanted to know was about the conversation they had had on the bank that first day she saw him in Inuzuri. The way he looked at her and those words he had poured out over the one he loved. Was he talking about Rukia? Weren't they together anymore?

She remembered the pain she had felt that day she had seen them together in Urahara-san's shop. She would never blame them for her death though, that had been her fault. She had been blinded by her emotions.

Although she still couldn't make head or tail about the way he had held her chin and looked at her as if he were looking right into her soul. And she couldn't make sense of how he had been staring at her the entire time the next day, always turning away with a blush.

Could he have realised that he had feelings for her now? Maybe it wasn't Rukia he was talking about, but her. Her eyes widened at this. Before she could give anymore thought into it, there was an uncertain knock at the door. She knew it was him, she could search out his reiatsu anywhere.

She got up and straightened her yukata, walking to the door. She opened it to find him standing upright, looking at her expectantly. She smiled at him, "Ohayo Kurosaki-kun"

He smiled back, "Ohayo, Inoue…"

"Please come in" she said, stepping away from the door.

He replied with a soft 'thanks', striding in to stand in the middle of the room. He looked around and then looked back at her. "You have a nice place Inoue, It's so…you…" he let out.

"Arigatou Kurosaki-kun" she said smiling shyly. "Come, I've made muffins. We can enjoy them by the fire place with some warm tea. It's really chilly today, ne Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo blanched at the thought of her baking but recovered to give her a reply. "Yeah, it is quiet cold… It's fine Inoue, I'll just have tea." He said, trying not to look her in the eye when she turned to him from her place at the kitchen counter.

She giggled and he looked up at her, wondering why she was laughing.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun. The muffins don't have my special ingredients, well my ones do but I made 'normal' ones too." She said smiling softly.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"You can take a seat. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"You need help with anything Inoue?" He asked.

"No, no! You're the guest! Go sit, I'll be done in a jiffy!" she replied with enthusiasm that he remembered and missed all too well. He smiled and moved to the sitting room, taking a seat in her comfortable sofa. He was nervous as hell. Did she call him here to tell him she still loved him? Or did she call him here to tell him she didn't want anything to do with him…?

No, this was Inoue, she would never do such a thing, she may say something along those lines but she would definitely word it differently that you wouldn't know if she was angry with you or not. Anyway, she was offering him tea and muffins!

He was brought out of his musings when he heard her shuffling to the small table beside the sofa, right next to him. She placed it on the table and took the single seat next to the corner of the table to the side of him. She gave him his tea and placed two muffins on a plate for him. He did note that the muffins smelt amazing that his mouth was actually watering…

He took a sip of the tea to calm his nerves and then decided to take a bite of the muffin, albeit a bit apprehensively. He noticed she looked at him expectantly. Once the bite hit his taste buds, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe Inoue had made these wonderful, amazingly, delicious muffins. He couldn't get enough! He practically stuffed the entire thing in his mouth and then reached for the second without thinking, talking with his mouth full, spraying crumbs all over the place.

"Inoue! Where did you learn to make these?" he mumbled through the mouthful, only to stop and bow his head in embarrassment at her amused expression. "Gomen Inoue… They just taste so amazing…"

She giggled, "It's okay Kurosaki-kun, I have more and you are welcome to eat as much as you want." She giggled again, "Your reaction reminded me a lot like Renji's when he first tasted them" smiling softly.

His usual scowl descended upon his face at the mention of the red-haired Taicho. Orihime noticed this and couldn't help but wonder why… She thought they were friends, why would the mention of his name change Ichigo's demeanor? She left it for now and tried to right the tension in the air.

"Well I had a lot of practice Kurosaki-kun. I mostly baked for some money and I had to change recipes seeing as the ones I liked didn't sell so well" she smiled when she noticed his scowl lessening somewhat.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I remember some of the other stuff you used to like. Tatsuki told me about the different ingredients you brought for lunch"

At the mention of her best friend's name, Orihime's expression saddened. "H-How is Tatsuki-chan…?"

"She's… She's okay… She's studying sports management at a good college and I've heard that she wants to open her own dojo when she's done."

Orihime noticed the sad tone in his voice and the way he looked to the floor, his shoulders sagging as if there was something placed upon them. His words made her realise something.

"What do you mean you _heard_ that she wants to open a dojo Kurosaki-kun?" she asked tentatively.

He refused to look at her, and she could see he was fighting his emotions. His grasp on the cup was so tight that his knuckles began to turn white.

"Kurosaki-kun…?" she asked again.

This time he looked up at her and smiled, that smile she knew all too well. The one he would have the day before his mum's death day. The one she knew he put on just to pretend he was okay.

"Aa. Nothing Inoue, Just I haven't seen her in a while, so Keigo told me." He replied. He wasn't telling a lie but he wasn't telling the truth either. He just couldn't tell her the whole story. It would break her heart.

She could see right through him. She looked at him with determination and decided she wasn't backing down until she got her answer. "Kurosaki-kun, I know you're lying to me. I need you to tell me the truth…"

Ichigo looked up at Orihime, he didn't remember her being so determined in asking him a question before. The look in her eyes was telling him that he could not avoid her this time. He looked away once more, the crestfallen look returning to his face.

"She… She doesn't talk to me anymore… Not since you… since you died…"

She gasped. "N-Nani…? Why Kurosaki-kun…?" she asked, shock all over her face.

"She blamed me for your death… She beat me to within an inch of my life after she found out what really happened and she never forgave me after…" he said solemnly.

Orihime couldn't keep the shock out of her voice. "No Kurosaki-kun! Why did she blame you? That's just wrong! I'm so sorry!" she cried, tears pouring down her face.

"No Inoue… She was right… I deserved it. It was all my fault. I was an ignorant idiot and on top of all that I broke my promise to protect you! I let you die! It was me! All me!" He shouted desperately.

"No Kurosaki-kun! Please don't say that! It was my fault! I ran onto the road aimlessly, I should have looked where I was going. No one is to blame but me. I'm sorry, so sorry that Tatsuki-chan blames you. I wish I could talk to her…" Orihime covered her face with her hands and cried.

Ichigo looked at her stunned. This was just like Inoue to try and take all the blame… As well as all the pain… He sighed and took a hold of her hands, bringing her to the seat next to him. He pulled her head under his chin and hugged her while she cried.

"Inoue… Don't you ever blame yourself. Tatsuki and I will sort our problems out but it was not your fault. I should have known… I should have seen the signs but I was just too blind… I could have prevented all of this…" he said quietly.

Orihime sniffled and pulled back away from his arms. He moved back to give her more space. She looked up at him with a tear stained face. He itched to wipe the remaining tears off her cheeks but she beat him to it. She had a confused expression on her face.

"What are you talking about Kurosaki-kun? What 'signs'?" she asked softly.

He sighed and turned away from her. "Tatsuki told me that you… you l-loved me…"

She gasped. After all the times she had wanted to tell him, he now knew… Somehow it felt strange to her… She didn't blush or start hyperventilating and rambling about something incoherently. She noticed the blush on _his_ cheeks and smiled sadly.

"Kurosaki-kun… if you had known before I had died, what would you have done…?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "I-I… I would have given it a try… You know… Tried the whole dating thing…" he said shyly.

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah… When I agreed to get into a relationship with Rukia, it was mostly because she had approached me first…and I just went with the flow. I didn't really have any specific feelings for anyone in particular and I was comfortable with Rukia even though we argued a lot… but I was immature and I hadn't thought it out…" he replied, sighing.

"So… what are you saying Kurosaki-kun… Aren't you and Rukia together…?" Orihime enquired.

"No Inoue… We 'broke up' a long while back…"

Orihime's eyes widened. "Why… What happened…?"

"We both realised we were in the relationship for all the wrong reasons and it wasn't because we truly liked each other in that way. She was hung up over that Kaien guy and I reminded her of him and I… Well I was just too dense and fucking thick-headed…"

Realisation dawned on Orihime. Is it what she had been thinking about…?

"Kurosaki-kun… The day you came to see me for the first time in Soul Society… You told me you loved someone… Who were you talking about?"

Ichigo looked up at her, into her waiting eyes and let it spill, "It was you… Inoue…"

Orihime gasped. All those things he had said about her, the look he had in his eyes when he described his love, it was all about her. She couldn't believe that the boy that she had crushed on for so many years and ended up loving, which she knew in some odd way, even if she didn't want to admit it, would never return her love, was now telling her he loved her.

She was surprised but realised that when she remembered his earlier confession, when she had no memory of him, he had mentioned that he had not realised what he had in front of him until it was taken away from him. It made her sad to think that now the roles were somewhat reversed… she knew he wasn't lying and she believed everything he said.

"Inoue…?"

She popped out of her thinking when she heard her name. "Eh?" she blinked at him.

"Well… I kinda told you I…love you… and you're really quiet over there…" Ichigo said, while looking away, clearly embarrassed.

"Ano… Kurosaki-kun… I just don't know what to say…" she replied, looking down at her hands which were clasped in her lap.

"Inoue…" Ichigo said surprised.

She had remembered everything, especially her confession to Ichigo the night she left for Hueco Mundo… She had felt the love in her heart for the orange-haired boy. He was the main reason she left, the one person she wanted to protect the most but wasn't strong enough to do so.

She had watched him through his many battles from the sidelines, where she could do nothing but watch as he would get slaughtered but he always came back, his resolve was that strong. She had been there to see his many changes, physically and mentally and through them all, she had loved him.

But now, sitting here, listening to him tell her he loved her, after the many times she had dreamt and fantasized this moment, it didn't feel right… she didn't want to jump into his arms and hug him until he wouldn't let go, she didn't want to brush away his orange bangs and kiss away his frown and she didn't want to confess her undying love for him…

When she looked at him now, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him… She didn't want to hurt him but he had to know… and she wasn't going to lie to him… She never could…

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun… But I cannot return your affections…" she replied, looking away.

"Oh… I just t-thought that maybe you still l-loved me…" Ichigo sighed.

"I do… but just not like how I used to… Gomenasai Kurosaki-kun… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Does this have anything to do with Renji?" Ichigo replied with irritation in his voice.

"Hai…" she said gently.

"Is he the one you want…?"

"Hai…" she repeated, not once looking at him.

"Inoue, do you even know if that's what you truly want? It's not even real…You 'fell in love' with him when you had no memory of him. I feel as if you were taken advantage of… Somehow it just feels wrong to me…"

"No Kurosaki-kun… I had a lot of time to think to myself after I got my memories. Don't ever think that Renji-kun took advantage of me, because he didn't. I had a rough time in Inuzuri, especially being blind, and when I met him, he changed my life here. We weren't looking for love, maybe I was, seeing as I didn't have my memories but Renji-kun never forced himself into my life. I know he found me by chance and we didn't immediately fall in love, it was a friendship first. He sorta watched over me at first and eventually our friendship grew and it turned into love…" she replied softly.

When he didn't say anything and kept staring at her, she continued, "He loved Rukia, Kurosaki-kun, just like I loved you. I couldn't understand how both of you were unaware of our feelings when everybody else could see it. I never told you how I felt because I thought that if everybody could see it, you could too but because you didn't return my love, you spared me the rejection and sought to just ignore it and avoid breaking my heart… I also didn't have the courage to confess…"

She took a deep breath, "With Renji, I feel as though we both went through the same path in our love lives and now we found each other… I'm not standing in the sidelines anymore, watching the one I love and hoping he notices me. I don't doubt myself anymore and I'm not as insecure as I used to be…"

"He changed that all for me. Now, when I look at the one I love, he looks back at me, he makes me feel secure and confident, and above all he makes me feel safe, happy and loved... We both went through a lot of pain in our lives which left many gaps in them, but by finding each other, I think we fill them together…" She finished, smiling with shining eyes.

He just gaped at her. It was hard to hear the woman you love, describe the man she loved when it wasn't you. He sighed and lowered his head.

"Inoue… when I found out about you and… Renji, I was angry. I thought that he was just using you. That maybe he was just having fun, especially seeing as you didn't know him. I thought he was taking advantage of you. But I realised that that wasn't it… I knew Renji would never do that to anyone, I was just being a jealous idiot… I just came here screaming bloody murder when I didn't know the entire story… He told me he loved you but I didn't want to believe you loved him…because I knew that you had no memory of any of us and if Renji was giving you so much attention that you'd end up falling for him. That's why I didn't think it was real…because somehow I thought that if you had your memories, you wouldn't fall in love with him because you'd still be in love with me…" He finished, with a crestfallen look on his face.

Orihime sighed, "I understand you Kurosaki-kun…but now that I have my memory back, I know he is the one I love… and I'm more than happy when I say I'm glad he returns my love… We might not have known each other well or even spoke to each other much when I was alive, but that was mostly due to our affections being focused elsewhere. We found each other here and this place is really what brought us together. Kurosaki-kun, I promised to love you for five lifetimes…but I think those five lifetimes have ended…"

He looked at her with a sad face realising that he really was too late and the only one to blame was himself… He sighed heavily, "Its okay Inoue, I'm just glad that you loved me in my one life time… I made a big fuss over this whole thing because I just thought that being with Renji might not have been what you wanted if you had your memories…that and me being a jealous fool…"

They both chuckled and smiled at each other. Ichigo continued, "I can see now, I was wrong… You love him and he loves you. I won't come between that. I know that you won't love me like you did before but I still consider you one of my precious nakama…and I will still try and protect you if the need arises. I just want you to be happy and I can see Renji does that for you… I just wish you all the best Inoue…" he sighed sadly.

"And I wish the same for you… Arigatou … I still love you Kurosaki-kun, don't forget that, it's just not like how I used to… I am happy that you understand…I just hope in time you will be okay… And I also want you to know that you must never blame yourself for my death, don't you ever think that I blame you either. It's all in the past and all we can do is move forward…" Orihime smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Hai, I will Inoue… Arigatou… I think it's what I needed to hear…"

They looked at each other for a long while, smiling at each other when Ichigo decided it was time he left. He made his way to the door, Orihime following behind him. He said a short farewell, Orihime making him promise he came back before he left, she had something for Tatsuki that she wanted him to give her. He hugged her and promised he'd be back to say good bye and then left.

Orihime went on to write a detailed letter to Tatsuki, which would hopefully change the state of mind of her best friend. It pained her to think that her best friend and her past love interest weren't on speaking terms when they had know each other longer than they had known her. It hurt her even more to think that it was because of her…

After reading the letter, she knew Tatsuki would forgive Ichigo, even if there wasn't anything to forgive…

.

.

.

It was quiet late, as the moon hung low in the sky, the stars shining brightly, as Orihime finished relaying what had happened earlier that morning.

"But we're okay now, he knows where I stand… It was easier to talk to him now, and I realised why it was easier. It was because I didn't feel the same about him as before. I wasn't a bumbling idiot anymore and I didn't go catatonic when he looked at me, I knew it was all because of you Renji-kun…" She said, smiling at him sweetly.

Renji was still reeling from the fact that she had chosen him… he hugged her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Arigatou Hime…" he said softly into her hair.

"For what Renji-kun?"

"For choosing me…"

"Nani?" she giggled and he turned her face to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't a choice silly… When I got my memories back and sorted through them I always knew it was you… When I had a tough time going through the after effects of living through my memories again, you were the only person I could think about, the one I wanted with me most just to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay… I missed you and I felt bad for just leaving without saying anything to you, and especially for leaving Akio so long." She continued quietly, looking at him with shimmering eyes.

He kissed her soft lips tenderly, taking his time to drink in her scent and savour her taste. He looked down into her half closed lids, rubbing her nose with his. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you… But I'm not complaining… I-I just didn't expect you to end up with me…"

She smiled up at him, pecking his nose, "But we ended up together and I wouldn't change anything in my past to be where I am right now… I remembered the promises you made to me that night Renji-kun. It made sense to me why you had been so unsure and almost scared that you made me promise I wouldn't forget, and I didn't... I love you Abarai Renji, and I promise to always be by your side no matter what…" she finished, holding his head within her small hands, she kissed him deeply, with all the passion and emotion she had.

Renji gave as good as he got, shifting her so she straddled him, holding her waist tightly and deepening the kiss. When they eventually broke away from the kiss, he hugged her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply. "I love you Orihime…" He murmured into her neck.

"Hai…" she whispered. "Renji-kun… How is Akio…? He was so worried and scared the last time I saw him… I feel terrible for abandoning him like that…"

Renji stood up and picked her up in his arms, ignoring her squeal. "He's okay Hime. I explained everything to him, he'll be really happy to see you." He replied, smiling down at her.

"I can't wait to see him! I missed him…and you…" she smiled shyly.

He grinned at that and nipped her ear playfully. "I missed ya too" he held her close as he prepared to shunpo back to Seireitei.

He couldn't believe that a delinquent such as himself had snagged a beautiful, kind hearted, soft spoken and loving princess…To him, it felt like they had both finally found their place in this world, with each other…

The End.

.

.

.

**A/N**: So there it is! Done and dusted! I feel really sad that it's over but glad that you guys stuck with me till the end and enjoyed it thus far. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the ending but it was how I had wanted it to play out all along :)

Once again I would like to thank all my amazing reviewers for the inspiration and motivation. You guys were the best. This last one was dedicated to every one of you guys, especially to **nypsy** and **war90** for reviewing every chapter from the first one :)

Also, I'd like to know if you guys would want me to do an epilogue, just showing a couple of years in the future into everyone's lives.

So that's all folks, until next time! Take Care :)


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Epilogue

.

.

.

There was a flash of light and a thunderous boom that shook Orihime out of her stupor and got her in to gear to move her butt in the opposite direction of the noise. She rushed forward without looking back, knowing the destruction that she was leaving behind.

She had to save them, save them all! She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her name being called. She turned back in fear only to gasp and widen her eyes. The hideous creature that the entire Soul Society had feared for the past few days was right in front of her. Eyes glowing read, stature that was larger than Komamura Taicho's Bankai, a mechanical body made of the strongest steel that not even the sou-taicho could bring down.

She turned slightly and she looked into Renji's fearful face as the Robotic Monster tightened its mechanical fist around his body.

"Orihime! Save me!" He screamed in a high pitched voice.

No, she will not back down, she was Orihime, strongest in all of Soul Society, warrior woman who was going to save her people and her ravishingly, screaming, handsome man. She set her eyes on the large bulk in front of her with determined eyes, pushing her long hair behind her to flow along with her long cape which matched her spandex suit of blue and white and took to the skies to do her duty!

She was almost about to deliver her super charged fist when there was a loud bang followed with ear piercing screams of "Okaasan!"

Orihime sat up in bed so fast that she almost had whiplash. She looked to see her 2 year old daughter, who had slammed the door open, run to her, jumping on the bed and into her arms.

"What the fuck?" Renji bolted upright, grabbing his Zanpakuto, looking left and right for any danger.

"Renji-kun! Language…" Orihime said sternly, pouting slightly.

That's when Renji noticed the little girl in Orihime's arms. "Gomen… I thought we were being attacked or something…" he smiled sheepishly, placing his Zanpakuto beside his bed.

Orihime smiled at him then looked down at the bundle in her arms, her tiny little girl with bright red hair like her fathers and the grayness of her mother's eyes, "Reiko? What's wrong?" she asked soothingly.

The little girl looked afraid but spoke up. "Okaasan, oniisan wants to fry me for breakfast!"

"N-Nani? Akio! Get your ass in here right now!" This time it was Renji screaming..

Akio came bustling in, giggling nervously. "Eh eh eh...I was only joking…" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Next time, think about what you're joking about, Gah… Waking up your mother and I like that…" Renji said, flopping back on the bed. He pulled Reiko out of Orihime's hands and started tickling her until she was crying with tears of laughter.

"Otousan! Stop!" the little girl giggled.

Renji stilled for a second, "Hmm… well do you promise not to come barging in here screaming in the morning again?" he asked, grinning.

"Hai! Hai! I promise!" she laughed even harder.

"Good, now your brother is gonna take you in the kitchen and make smoothies for the both of you, eh Akio?" Renji grinned at Akio.

"Hai!" the boy grinned back, knowing he was off the hook.

Renji kissed Reiko on the nose a few times to which the girl giggled and fussed, trying to get out of getting smothered and then he placed her on her feet. Just as Akio was about to pick her up, Renji gripped his shirt and pulled him down, smothering him with kisses.

"Otousan! Matte! You don't do this to boys!" Akio screamed, horrified.

"Heh eh eh. Don't think you get away so easy coz you're a boy!" Renji laughed as he continued.

The ten year old boy struggled and eventually pulled away, gasping on the floor next to his giggling sister. He got up quickly, grabbing his sister and running out the room, shutting the door behind him.

Akio had become very protective over his little sister. He was very playful with her and always teasing her but he never let her stay out of his sight for too long and always took care of her. She had picked up the clumsiness of her mother so he always had an eye out for her.

Orihime had been laughing throughout the whole scene and squealed out when Renji pinned her to the bed.

"And what you're laughing at woman? Did ya think you could also get away from the serial smoocher, eh?" Renji grinned, showing his canines, bringing his face closer to Orihime's.

"No serial smoocher-san, anything but that! I'll do anything!" Orihime got out in between giggles.

"To late little lady!" Renji gave out a maniacal laugh before descending upon Orihime and raining kisses all over her face.

Orihime laughed so hard until tears were rolling down her face. Suddenly she stilled and looked up at Renji, who had noticed her lack of movement.

"What's wrong Hime, Are you okay?" he said with a serious tone and a worried look on his face.

"No… Nothing's wrong…" she said smiling to which he frowned. She took his hand and slid it to the large bump on her tummy and held it there while watching his face.

A few seconds later Renji's eyes widened, looking searchingly at Orihime, eventually he started grinning.

"Hime, he kicked! I felt him kick!" Renji exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep! He's gonna be a strong one this one, just like his otousan." Orihime smiled.

Renji grinned and kissed her tenderly, moving his tongue to intertwine with her own. He slowly slid his hand along her left side, finally landing on her breast, giving it a tight squeeze then flicking her hardened nipple.

Orihime moaned into his mouth, being pregnant made her already sensitive breasts, over sensitive. The slightest touch made her tingle all over. Not to mention that they had grown even more, which was expected during pregnancy. This pleased Renji a lot.

He continued to attack her mounds while he left open mouth kisses along her jaw, eventually finding the crook of her neck and sucking on the skin there. She moaned at his assault and groaned when he eventually pulled away, she was left panting. After five years of a wonderful marriage, he could still leave her breathless with just a kiss.

He chuckled, "You really do know how to make the most _arousing_ noises Hime…"

"That's coz you're always teasing me…" she pouted.

Renji smirked and bit on her protruding lip, earning a light giggle from his princess. He slid his body southwards and let his head rest on her stomach, listening to the sound of his second son. Unohana Taicho had informed them that they would be having a boy and both parents were happy, whatever the gender turned out to be. Orihime was 7 and half months along now and was as heavy as hell.

However Orihime was in a state of happiness. Her life had been one of joy, security and contentment since being with Renji. Akio had stayed with them, well it wasn't like they were letting him go anywhere. Renji had asked her to marry him to which she accepted immediately.

She decided to become a Shinigami and was placed in squad four which was always the obvious result. Her powers had manifested into her zanpakuto so they were definitely still a part of her. She loved her work and enjoyed working with Unohana Taicho and Hanatarou-chan. She also became quite close with Isane-san. It seemed they had much insecurities about their bodies to talk about.

On the side she would continue her baking if she had time seeing as many people demanded it and she just couldn't deny a kind request. The Captain Commander had even requested them!

Three years after their marriage, they had a beautiful baby girl which Renji was very excited about. What Orihime loved most about Renji was that he was an amazing father. He loved Akio as if he was his own and dotted on him just as much as he did on his little girl.

Ha had once said that it was because he had never gotten such attention when he was a kid and that was why he always showered Akio with love, so the boy wouldn't have to seek it out like he had to in his childhood.

It humbled her and brought her a lot closer to him. Her relationship with her family hadn't been a happy one either. She was glad Sora had taken her away from the abusive environment. She didn't want to imagine how her life would have ended up if he hadn't.

As for the other shinigami, it seemed as if Renji and her 'love' story had sparked a movement, if she could call it that. Toushiro-kun was finally pulling himself out of his ice box and finally showing some of his true feelings towards Momo. Just the other day she saw the both of them sitting under one of the Sakura trees at the tenth division, Toushiro-kun trying to look indifferent as Momo played with his hair, his head on her lap. She couldn't help but giggle at the scene.

She always made frequent visits to see Rangiku, well especially when she received a hell butterfly from her saying that her Taicho was 'occupied' so she had some 'free' time. Rangiku was also healing slowly although she did fall into a slump sometimes, reminiscing about Gin, which was accompanied by heavy drinking.

Orihime soon found out that Hisagi-san was always there to look after her and she had known for some time now he liked the busty fukataicho. Rangiku had also recently said that she was becoming fond of him as well but she wasn't ready for anything more than what they had at the moment, not yet anyway.

Then there was the extravagant Shunsui-san (he insisted she call him that) and his dear Nanao-chan. She felt they were making some head way. It seemed that Nanao-san didn't hit him over the head with her book as much as she did before… Maybe it was a sign…

Her own life was just a dream. Both she and Renji still made frequent visits to Inuzuri, Renji occasionally giving lessons in training to the boys. They had even set up a shelter for the kids she had known, providing them with a good roof over their heads and food to fill their bellies. She missed them from time to time, after all they had been her family when she first arrived in Inuzuri.

This made her to think about the other 'family' she had. The one in the living world. She had given Ichigo the letter she wrote for Tatsuki and he promised he'd deliver it to her although she wasn't on speaking terms with him at the time.

It was a few months later that she had gotten a reply when Ichigo had entered the Soul Society on the request of the Captain Commander, dealing with stray arrancar business. He gave her a letter that Tatsuki wrote. She remembered crying her eyes out at the words of her best friend.

Tatsuki had said that she had actually felt her presence diminish that night and ran out looking for her. She had been afraid that it might have been those arrancar that came back for Orihime but Ichigo had found her and relayed the news. She had been devastated at first and fell into a state of shock over the fact that Orihime was really gone for good this time.

However the shock had turned into pure rage and anger when she found out the reason Orihime had been knocked. The letter portrayed the hurt and regret over her pummeling Ichigo but she never forgave him for not protecting Orihime. He had promised and she had trusted him with Orihime's safety. After all, it was he who brought her back from Hueco Mundo.

It had taken a huge weight of her heart after reading Orihime's letter and knowing she was fine and safe in Soul Society. It also made her happy to know that she found love from someone who appreciated her just the way she should have been appreciated all along.

She had taken Orihime's words to heart, about not blaming Ichigo, saying it wasn't anyone's fault and what was meant to happen happened. She knew it would make Orihime happy if she tried to narrow the gap between herself and Ichigo.

She couldn't deny that it hurt her to have such a strained relationship with her childhood friend and she had eventually forgiven him and they were on talking terms. Everything wasn't rosy as it used to be but they would get there eventually.

She had wished Orihime well and hoped to see her one day, just for a visit. She had even hoped that Orihime would become a shinigami and be the one to watch over Karakura Town!

Orihime giggled at that thought. That had been the main reason she had become a shinigami, so she would be able to go to the Living World and see her friends once a while. After becoming a shinigami, as well as becoming a wife and mother, she managed to visit her friends in the Living World.

Seeing Tatsuki again was one of the most emotional moments of her life. She couldn't remember how long they held each other, without saying a word, just crying. After they had calmed down, they were able to talk about her life and achievements.

Tatsuki had managed to open her own Dojo and was well established in the business of martial arts. She was now married to a wonderful guy who she met at one of the tournaments and was expecting her first kid! Orihime was truly happy for her but sad that she couldn't share the whole experience with her.

Ishida had gone into the medical field as a researcher. He was full into researching the variety of diseases, viruses and illnesses in order to come out with the best cures. However, he was not seeing anyone. He had parted with his girlfriend due to the demands of his work. Orihime felt sad about that but in the end Ishida was a grown man who made his own decisions.

Chad had left Karakura straight after he graduated from High School, for his native land of Mexico. He had opened his own business and eventually got married and has four kids! She was truly happy for the silent giant that always stood by her side.

With Rukia, well the petite shinigami had approached her some time after she had regained her memories. They had had a heart to heat conversation which ended up being extremely emotional. Rukia was truly sorry for her actions and explained everything to her.

Orihime didn't need to forgive her but accepted her apology. She was past all that, she had moved on and it wasn't a sore point in her life anymore. They had left each other with light hearts and as Orihime would see Rukia around, they would greet and sometimes make polite conversation.

As for Kurosaki-kun… He had gone to college to study journalism. She had never known he was into writing. She had always thought he would follow in his dad's footsteps. He graduated and got an internship at the local paper. Ichigo was now the editor of it as well. He also published a book and always wrote a column in the paper.

Most of all that had happened during the first five years she had spent in Soul Society. That day he had come to see her when her decision was made, they had never got around to talking about how and what everyone had been doing in those past years so on her visit to the Living World, she had a lot to catch up on.

He had changed a lot and had definitely matured from the last time she had seen him. They never spoke about their disastrous 'love' but she found out that he wasn't seeing anyone, he was just taking the time for himself and his family, no matter how much his dad pestered him about finding someone.

He looked like he was in a good place in his life, she even noted that his permanent scowl had also eased a bit and his aura wasn't as brooding as she remembered. She was glad that he had reached somewhat of an equilibrium in his life…

She missed all her friends, from the Living World, deeply from time to time when her mind would wander, but she also had a new life here, with a wonderful husband and two, soon to be three, amazing children. This was definitely not one of the lifetimes she had imagined when she was alive but she liked this one the best.

She giggled when she felt Renji's arms tighten around her waist as he snored away lightly. He had fallen asleep! He always did when he laid his head on her swollen belly.

She stroked his hair lightly, receiving soft sounds from him. She smiled and then nudged him softly.

"Renji-kun… You need to wake up…"

He just grunted in annoyance and held her tighter.

"Renji-kun…" Orihime whined. "You're heavy… and I'm guessing the kids are making a mess in the kitchen by now."

He picked his head up and moved up to look at her from above, eyes half lidded from awakening. "Tch… Hime, I don't remember you complaining about me being heavy the other times I was on top" he grinned mischievously.

"Renji-kun!" Orihime squealed and blushed bashfully. After all these years he could still turn her into a squealing teenager even after all the things they've done…

He chuckled and planned on kissing that blush away, but stopped with a groan when he heard a crash come from the kitchen. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and moved off the bed. "And I was so comfortable…" he muttered, making his way to the door. "I swear there's no desert for those brats tonight!" he said in a huff, a bit louder this time as he made his way out the door.

Orihime just laughed. She knew that no matter how much Renji would say he wanted to discipline them, he would always cave and let them have their way. He was a bit of a softie at times but when he really needed to get a message through to them he wouldn't waiver. The kids knew when he was serious and knew when they weren't getting off the hook.

Akio and Reiko were very playful with their father but they respected him a lot. Especially Akio, Renji was like a hero to the boy. She was so happy with her life, glad that she now felt as if she belonged, right there with her family. She giggled as she heard the squeals and laughter coming from the children and the hollering of Renji.

He was probably chasing them around the table. She got up slowly off the bed, making her way to the kitchen to join her family and start off another day in her life of being an Abarai. She smiled happily, she loved the sound of that…

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Now that truly was the end to the story… I hoped you guys liked the epilogue :) I'm hoping that's what you were looking for (nypsy ;D ). I didn't want to go into detail about everyone's lives, it would have taken to long so I did a quick run through.

To all my new story favorites, author favorites and story alerts, thanks!: war90, **butterfliesinspring, OpheliaLauren, glasclach, MrsBennington, rebelpyroflame, XelaLove, SuperYuuki, LiluFaery87, mspris, Talon-Murtagh-Carter-Jason-Bya and mizperceived.**

Special Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave me a comment:** war90, nypsy, BrittBratt03, Xio Yven, Hyou no joo, butterfliesinspring, kurenai cakes, porcelainsnow, glasclach, crazy4music, Boobie-Chan, Otepbunni, MrsBennington, rouge demon, Fantasy Obsession, Dark Gothic Lolita/ Headoverheels4anime2011/ Leonessa del buio (lol), mspris, and mizperceived.**

I was so motivated to get this out soon after the recent manga chapter came out. I'm loving Renji's hair! It's not a major difference but I think it looks awesome! As well as the other changes to the other characters :)

Thanks again for all the support!


End file.
